Ultimension: A Shade Of Green and Purple
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: Set during Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2. The younger brother... Er, adopted younger brother of Green Heart, sets out on a journey with the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear, to restore peace to Gamindustri... But, with several bumps in the road, will they succeed or fail in their mission! Still a work in process... But, I'm trying! Enjoy the stupid chaos anyway!
1. Chapter 1

A Shade of Green and Purple

Chapter 1: A Lasting Memory

-Leanbox; Basillicom- A young boy about 5 years old walked up to the massive green building, wiping his face of the tears that stained it. He just lost his parents to a gang not too long ago. He walked up to the large emerald green doors and pushed them open. He was greeted by a very pretty woman with long blonde hair.

"Why, hello! What's your name?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"B-Bwadley," the boy said in a soft voice as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

"Aww... What's the matter, sweetie? Come here," she said in a caring voice as she picked the boy up in her arms. He bawled in her arms as she held him to her chest.

"Shh... It's all right, Bradley... Just tell little old me what's wrong."

A few minutes later, Bradley calmed down and the woman took him into a private room. She sat him down in a chair and sat in a chair next to him.

"Now; tell me why you came here, sweetie." Bradley looked at the green tiled floor and hesitated to answer her.

"M-my... My mommy and daddy were killed... B-by a bunch of thugs. Mommy told me about Lady Green Heart and the Basillicom. I-I... I'm scared. W-What if the thugs come after me?" Bradley whimpered as he looked up at the woman. She pets the black haired boy's head softly.

"Don't worry... You're safe here, sweetie," she smiled, "I'll personally take real good care of you... Or, my name isn't Green Heart!" Bradley looked in shock at the woman.

"You're... L-Lady Green Heart!" Bradley gasped in shock.

"Yes, I am... And, I have decided to adopt you. From now on, I will be your big sister," she smiled, "But, you will refer to me as Vert or Sis."

"O-ok," Bradley said timidly.

"Oh, no need to be afraid of me... I'm not mean," Vert smiled as she pets his head again. Bradley clutched Vert's blouse and looked up into her emerald green eyes.

"I'll always protect you."

-Years Later; Vert's Room- A young boy about 12 years old walked into Lady Green Heart's room.

"Sis! Are you here?!" the boy called. Vert turned away from her tv and smiled.

"Yes, I'm here," she smiled as the boy sat next to her on her bed.

"Whatcha playing?"

"Final SciFi 8."

"Huh? I thought you didn't like that game."

"You should know by now that I love all type of games, Bradley."

"Oh... I forgot about that."

Suddenly, a ring was heard from the left side of the tv. Vert stood up and walked over to the tv. She picked up a black telephone receiver and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Vert said in a mature tone. Bradley could hear a muffled voice talk out of the receiver.

"I see... I will be at Planeptune shortly."

She placed the receiver behind the tv and looked at Bradley.

"I have important matters to attend to... I will be back soon, my little brother. Oh! Before I forget..."

Vert took something out of her blouse sleeve. A small lilac sliver was in her hand.

"If anything happens, use this. It's a CPU Memory... If you ingest this, you will become a CPU like me," Vert said seriously as she gave him the sliver. He looked at the sliver then back at Vert.

"I promise that I will return... You can count on it."

She kissed his forehead and stood up straight. She then went out her bedroom door, leaving Bradley all alone. He looked at the sliver and sighed.

"Sis... I hope you'll be ok," Bradley said worriedly.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 2: The Horrible Fate

-Planeptune; A Month Later- Bradley walked up to the Planeptune's Basillicom front doors and sighed.

"This must be where Chika told me where Histoire lives," Bradley said as he opened the doors. A small being with blonde hair tied in twin tails sitting on a blue book hovered over to greet Bradley as he walked in.

"Hello, young man. How can I help you?" she asked.

"I was told you were the Oracle of Planeptune by Chika," Bradley said respectfully, "You are the oldest and the wisest of the Oracles. Do you have any info on Lady Green Heart's disappearance?"

"You, too? The Oracle of Lowee contacted me not too long ago as well on the matter," Histoire said kindly, "I have checked on them since then... But, I have unfortunate news. The CPUs have not returned, as you are well aware. It is likely that they have lost their battle."

"B-battle?! But, Vert never told me about this! Do you know where she and the other CPUs are, exactly?!" Bradley panicked as he went up to the small woman.

"Calm yourself, young man! They're in the Gamindustri Graveyard," Histoire told him.

"Take me there! Please! I have to save her and the others!" Bradley demanded.

"I... Wouldn't recommend that," Histoire warned sadly, "The Gamindustri Graveyard is where every electronic device and living being take its final breath. The CPUs are divine beings... They can travel to and from here and there with no problem. But, you..."

"I don't care about all that, Miss Histoire! Vert is more important than anything in the world to me! I have to save her!" Bradley told Histoire seriously, "I can't live without her... Please... Take me there!"

"All right... Follow me," Histoire sighed as she turned around. She led him to a vast sapphire blue room where a stream of white light centered near the middle of the room.

"This is the Sharicite room, where our Shares are concentrated and stored. Do you have a Sharicite in Leanbox?"

"Yeah... But, it hasn't been shining as bright as your Sharicite," Bradley said.

"Must be the decline of shares in Leanbox," Histoire said to herself, "In any case... If things get very dangerous, I will pull you out quickly. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," Bradley said nervously. Histoire opened a large black portal in front of Bradley. Bradley walked slowly into the portal.

-Gamindustri Graveyard- Bradley walked out of the black portal and looked at the dark field of broken game consoles and dead souls that wandered around him, not minding his presence.

"Can you hear me?" Histoire's voice called to him through his mind.

"Yes," Bradley said.

"Ok... I'm picking up life readings straight ahead of you. Head straight."

"Ok," Bradley said timidly as he walked straight ahead. He continued to walk for several minutes until he came across several beings tied up in black cords.

"Are they... The other CPUs?" Bradley asked. Then, his eyes fell on a certain woman with green hair.

"Vert!" he gasped and raced over to the woman. Vert slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Bradley! What are you doing here?!" Vert asked in shock as Bradley hugs her.

"I'm here to save you and the others!" Bradley told her as he tried to pull the cords loose.

"Bradley, behind you!" Vert called. A scythe blade raced towards Bradley! It sliced him across the back, digging a giant blade cut into his back!

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

"BRADLEY!" Vert screamed in horror as Bradley fell to the left side. Blood poured onto the sandy ground as Bradley froze in pain.

"No... NOOOOO! Bradley, speak to me!"

"V... V-Vert..." Bradley gurgled as blood poured out of his mouth onto the ground.

"What's this? A human in the Gamindustri Graveyard?" a female voice asked. A female with long pink hair hovered over to Bradley, holding a bloody scythe in her left hand.

"Please... Spare him. He means no harm," Vert begged.

"Sorry... I know no mercy," she smirked evilly as she raised her scythe high in the air.

"I can't pull you out in time, Bradley! Get out of there!" Histoire panicked. Bradley snaps out of his pain paralysis and quickly rolled out of the way. The scythe dug into the ground where Bradley was laying.

"Oww..." Bradley groaned as he held his bleeding back, "I... I'll save you, Vert..."

"Don't worry about me, little brother! Get out of here, now!" Vert ordered Bradley.

"But..." Bradley said. "Go NOW! I'm trying to protect you!" Vert groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, Vert... Everyone," Bradley groaned as he raced off.

"You think you can escape me?" the woman smirked as she slowly hovered after Bradley.

"Stop!" Vert called.

"I don't listen to people like you," the female smirked as she slowly turned to Vert.

"You're already bested me and the others in battle... Leave him out of this," Vert told the female. The female turned away from Vert.

"No one is allowed to leave this place alive," the female said venomously as she flew after Bradley.

Bradley hid behind a large mound of broken game consoles. He hissed in pain as he leaned back against the mound.

"I-I can't do this... It's too scary," Bradley thought timidly, "Why is that lady after me?"

"She must be guarding the CPUs... Making sure they don't escape," Histoire's voice told Bradley.

"What do I do? I can't even protect myself," Bradley said in tears as he looked down at his blood soaked hands.

"Maybe... You need to train yourself first and foremost," Histoire suggested.

"But... I hate fighting," Bradley said timidly, "It killed my parents... My family..."

"Bradley, listen to me... We all must do things we don't like... But, we have to do them in order to protect the ones we love," Histoire told Bradley, "I sent you here even though I didn't want to... But, I couldn't stand doing nothing. When I saw you looking at me with those pleading eyes... I just couldn't resist trying. Neither should you. For now, we must come up with a new course of action. I'm bringing you home." A black portal opened in front of him. He slowly stood up and walked over to the portal. Then, he fell forward!

"Bradley?! Bradley, are you all right?!"

"I... I can't move... M-my legs.." Bradley groaned weakly.

"Oh O_O! You're losing a lot of blood! Please hang on for a little while longer!" Histoire realized as she looked at his back. She went through the portal and came to his side.

"Bradley! Please wake up! Bradley_!"

(I forgot about Histoire's cute emoticons! OOPS_! A/N.)

"Found you," the evil female's voice called as she hovers to the ground. She slowly walked over to Histoire and Bradley.

"Oh, no... O_O...," Histoire panicked.

"The Oracle of Planeptune... What a pleasant surprise," the female smirked, "I am CFW Magic... And, I cannot allow you or the boy to leave here alive."

"Eep!" Histoire screamed as Magic raised her scythe.

"Didn't anyone tell you... It's unkind to raise a weapon to a lady?" a male voice called as a hand stops the scythe mid-flight.

"Oh?" CFW Magic said in slight surprise. A young black haired man smirked at Magic.

"Your mother should be ashamed of you, young lady."

He snatched the scythe away from Magic and tossed it away.

"Kalenon... I'm surprised you aren't dead," Magic smirked.

"I am... I'm just... Providing my services to the Oracle of Planeptune," Kalenon chuckled, "Miss Histoire, if you don't mind... Can you get my son out of here? He will survive that wound."

"O-ok... Thank you, Kalenon," Histoire said as she grabs the back of Bradley's shirt collar and pulls him towards the portal. She safely makes it into the portal.

-Planeptune's Basillicom; Sharicite Room- Histoire laid Bradley on his stomach and quickly pulls up his shirt. A deep dark red gash went horizontally across his back.

"Histy, we're home!" a voice calls to her as she begins to panic.

"Compa, please get here now! I have an emergency_!" Histoire called worriedly. A peach blond haired girl rushed into the Sharicite Room and stopped when she saw Bradley and his gaping back wound.

"Oh, gosh! What happened?!" Compa asked worriedly as she touched his wound. Bradley cried out in agony at the sudden touch.

"Careful, please:-o!" Histoire gasped.

"Oopsie!" Compa gasped. She then took out some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a needle and some thread and placed it in front of her.

"What's his name, Histy?" Compa asked.

"Bradley U_U," Histoire said.

"Ok, Bradley... I'm gonna close your wound... But, this may hurt a bit, ok?" Compa told Bradley. He slowly nods his head.

"Ok... Here we go."

20 minutes of sheer agony and painful screaming later, Compa puts her medical equipment away and stood up.

"There... All done."

"Oww..." Bradley groaned as he rubbed his now patched up and sore back.

"Was all that thread and gauze necessary O_O?" Histoire asked in a confused tone.

"Yes... His wounds might reopen," Compa told Histoire.

"Ok..." Bradley groaned.

"Umm... How'd you get that wound in the first place?" Compa asked.

"From a crazy old lady with pink hair," Bradley groaned as he stood up.

"Has Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge and the other CPUs come back yet?" Compa asked Histoire sadly. Bradley looked at Histoire sadly.

"No, Compa... We tried to get them ourselves... And we failed :-(," Histoire sighed.

"Ohh..." Compa said sadly.

"Nep-Nep? Ge-Ge?" Bradley asked curiously. "It's what Compa calls Neptune and Nepgear :)," Histoire smiled.

"Oh," Bradley said.

"Compa, this is Bradley... He lives in Leanbox," Histoire said, "Bradley, Compa here is a nurse that lives nearby."

"Nice to meet you, Compa," Bradley smiled as he held out his hand. Compa shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Compa smiled.

"Now, Bradley... In order to save the CPUs, we must have you get stronger and fight. The first thing is that you go to the Guild that's nearby here," Histoire explained as she looked at him.

"I-I don't know about this, Histoire," Bradley said nervously as he twiddles his fingers.

"Trust me, sweetie... This is the only way to save the CPUs U_U," Histoire sighed.

"O-ok... I'll do it," he hesitated.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 3: Saving Nepgear

-3 Years Later- A now 15 year old Bradley stood in front of Histoire with a confident look on his face.

"You look ready now," a girl with waist length brown hair in a purple overcoat said as she walked up to him.

"Of course... Today is the day we go save the CPUs," Bradley said as he clenched his fists.

"Calm down there, tiger... No need to let the blood rush to your head," the girl smirked.

"Sorry," Bradley smiled as he unclenched his fists.

"In any case, this Sharicite crystal should be enough to awaken the CPUs at least," Histoire said to them as she hands them a blue crystal.

"This small thing is enough to help the CPUs?" the girl asked.

"I guess," Bradley said as he hands the crystal over to Compa, "I want Compa to be the one to wake them up."

"Why her? I was hoping you'd be the one to wake them up, kid," the girl asked.

"Well, you and I will be protecting her if anything happens," Bradley told the girl.

"You know, I have a name," she said.

"Sorry... IF," Bradley said apologetically.

"No problem. Now, let's get this job done!" IF said proudly.

"Yessy!" Compa smiled.

"All right!" Bradley smiled.

"It's nice to see you all are in good spirits 3," Histoire smiled, "I pray for your success, you 3."

-Gamindustri Graveyard- The party of 3 walked out of the black portal and looked around at the broken game consoles everywhere.

"Wow... So, this is the Gamindustri Graveyard," IF gasped.

"Yep... Just as creepy as I remember it," Bradley said to himself, "Histy, do you know where the CPUs were at last time?"

"Of course ㈴2," Histoire said in a cheery voice, "They were straight ahead of you."

"Right... IF, Compa... Follow me," Bradley said as he walked straight ahead.

"On it," IF said as she followed him.

"W-Wait for me!" Compa called timidly as she rushed after them. They walked straight for several minutes until Compa lets out a shriek.

"Whoa! Compa, calm down! What is it?" Bradley asked as he turned to Compa.

"I-I heard a voice... I heard it!" Compa panicked. Bradley walked up to her and held her shoulders.

"It's okay, Compa... We'll be out of here as soon as possible, okay?" Bradley told her as he rubs Compa's shoulders. Compa nods timidly.

"Ok... Which direction did you hear the voice?"

"That way," Compa said as she points to the left. Bradley turned to his right which was Compa's left and heard a faint groan.

"Hey, wait... I heard it too," Bradley said, "It sounds like... Vert!" He lets go of Compa's shoulders and raced off to his right.

"We'd better follow him," IF said and raced after Bradley, "Come on, Compa."

"W-Wait for me!" Compa called.

Bradley slid to a stop and saw a familiar sight from 3 years ago.

"Vert!" he called. IF and Compa caught up to him and stopped at his sides.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa called.

"Gear! Noire! Blanc!" IF called, "What are those things?!"

"They're bondage cords," Bradley said as he pulls out a Claymore from nowhere. He raced at Vert and stopped after a large black hammer smashed in front of him.

"Who goes there?!" a thunderous voice called to him. A humongous robot rose up in front of Bradley and blocked his way.

"Get out of my way, you big hunk of junk!" Bradley snarled.

"A boy?! And 2 girls?!" the robot wondered, "Living beings?! I'll fix that real quick!"

"Just try it, pal!" IF threatened as she came up to Bradley's left side. A pair of Qataris appeared in her hands. Bradley held his Claymore out in front of him.

"Compa, you know what to do! Hurry up!" Bradley ordered Compa.

"Right!" Compa called as she raced over the CPUs.

"We have to buy some time for Compa! Let's go, Iffy!"

"Ri- Hey! When did you start calling me Iffy?!" IF asked.

"Never mind that! We gotta hurry!" Bradley called as he charged at the robot. IF raced at the robot as well. The robot slams his hammer down onto the ground, causing it to quake violently! Bradley and IF used the momentum to launch into the air and double slash the robot! But... It didn't faze the robot at all.

"Uh oh..." IF said.

The robot swats Bradley down to the ground and snatched IF out of the air!

"Iffy!" Bradley called.

The robot starts to squeeze his hand close, crushing IF's small petite body in its fist! IF screamed in agony. Bradley quickly got to his feet and flung his sword at the robot's arm. The blade dug into the arm, causing it to open the hand and release If from its iron grip. Bradley caught If as she fell to the ground.

"Thanks," she groaned.

"No problem," Bradley smiled.

"Brad-Brad! Iffy! We have a situation!" Compa called. She rushed over to the 2 warriors. A lilac blue haired girl dressed in a white swimsuit like armor hovered behind Compa.

"You must be Nepgear," Bradley said with a small blush on his face, "Ahem... What's the problem, Compa?"

"The other CPUs won't wake up!" Compa panicked.

"W-what?!" IF and Bradley gasped in shock. Bradley looked at the other CPUs.

"No... Was the Sharicite not strong enough?! No way... This is bad. Wait..." Bradley thought. He dug into his left pants pocket and pulled out the CPU Memory Vert gave him 3 years ago.

"In case of emergencies... I have no choice now," Bradley sighed and swallowed the lilac sliver.

A white light surrounds Bradley... And, when it disappears... Bradley underwent a drastic change. He has short green hair, green eyes with white power symbols in the middle of them, a green cloak that flowed out behind him, green armor plated pants, green armor plated shoes and gloves, and a green bandana around his neck.

"Whoa... Cool," he said in a mature voice.

"You're a... CPU?" IF asked in shock.

"I wasn't at first... But, I am now," he smirked, "I think I can do this now. But... I don't have that many shares to use. I need help anyway. Nepgear, IF, Compa... Let's do this."

"Got it!" IF nodded and stood up. Compa pulls out a humongous syringe out of nowhere.

"We must buy enough time for the others to wake up!" Compa called.

"I-I'll fight, too!" Nepgear called. Nepgear and Bradley flew at the robot while IF and Compa raced on foot at it. Bradley pulls his Claymore out of the robot's arm and viciously slashed at the body while he flew around it. Nepgear called out a futuristic purple sniper gun blade and continuously shot at its body. IF followed Bradley and viciously slashed at the robot's body while Compa shot bullets out of her large syringe needle from a distance. But, no matter how much they attack the robot... None of their attacks were phasing it at all.

"Weak... All of you are weak! I'll kill you all right here and now!" the robot roared as he smacked IF away into Compa, knocking them to the ground. Then, it knocked Nepgear into Bradley causing them to crash into a pile of destroyed Tv screens.

"Gear! Bradley!" IF called as she got to her feet.

"Are they ok?" Compa asked.

"Worry about yourselves first!" the robot yelled as he swung his hammer at them. Bradley flew out of the wreckage and caught the hammer with one hand!

"You will not kill my friends, you bastard!" Bradley snarled as he forced the hammer back to the robot.

"You're still alive?!" the robot yelled.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me, bub!" Bradley roared as he charged at the robot, "Dragon Fist!" He punched the robot in the face with his free right fist. Nepgear hovered over to IF and Compa.

"Are you 2 all right?" Nepgear asked.

"We're fine, Gear... But, I'm more impressed than in pain. That Bradley is strong."

Bradley continued to punch the robot in the face with both of his fists. The robot couldn't get his own fists up in time as Bradley slashed it across the face, cutting one of its eyes and destroying it!

"GAAAAHHHHH! MY EYE! YOU LITTLE PEST!" the robot roared.

"That's for Vert, you bastard!" Bradley snarled, "This is for IF!" He head-butts the robot, knocking it down!

"Damn!" IF called.

"He really is strong," Nepgear gasped.

"Are the others awake yet, Compa?!" Bradley called.

"No!" Compa called.

"Dang it... What do we... Ugh..." Bradley groaned as he slowly hovered to the groaned while he held his head, "I... Feel... Weak..." He reverts back to normal and knelt on the ground as he still held his head. Compa, IF, and Nepgear rushed over to him.

"Now that you're a CPU, you should feel the negative effects of the decline of shares. Come on, we've done all we can for now," IF told him as she placed a hand on his back.

"N-no... Vert..." Bradley groaned weakly.

"There's nothing we can do," IF sighed, "Even if we got them down, we can't carry them all. We have to go."

"I-I'm sorry, Vert... Just wait a little bit more, ok?" Bradley groaned as he looked over to her. IF helped Bradley to his feet. Then, Bradley passed out as well as Nepgear.

"Aw, geez... Compa, help me out," IF sighed. IF and Compa raced out of there with Nepgear and Bradley in hand.

-3 Days Later; Planeptune's Basillicom- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, good... You're finally awake ^▽^," Histoire's voice called to him. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Hi, Histoire... Are IF and Compa all right?" Bradley asked.

"Yes... Although, your mission was a failure. But, you saved Nepgear... That's a silver lining," Histoire said.

"At least she's all right as well," Bradley lightly blushed at the thought. He thought she was cute. (I am NOT kidding!)

"So, what now? The Sharicite is gone," Bradley sighed as he sat up in his bed.

"If you don't succeed, try try again," Histoire said simply.

"If it were only that simple," IF said as she and Compa walked in.

"Actually, it is. All you have to do is get the 4 Mascots from all the continents," Histoire told them.

"What about the shares? Even if we get all the Mascots, Nepgear and I are still not strong enough to fight the enemy," Bradley said as he shook his head, "This is the 2nd time I've failed to save my sister... I can't stand it!" He lowered his head and clenched his fists. IF and Compa looked at each other in worry. Histoire floats right in front of Bradley's face.

"Listen, Bradley... As long as you live, you can correct your mistakes. Sure, you've failed... But, you can't be down about it," IF told him as she sat at Bradley's left and Compa at his right, "Me, Compa, and Gear... We're here to help." Bradley looked up at IF and lets out a small smile.

"Um... Am I interrupting?" a girl's voice called to them. Nepgear peeked into the doorway.

"Not really," Bradley said in a kind tone, "Come sit with us." Nepgear sat on Bradley's lap and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You're a CPU from Leanbox, right?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, I'm from Leanbox... But, I'm not a full CPU like my sister, Vert," Bradley explained.

"I thought Lady Green Heart didn't have any siblings," Compa wondered.

"She doesn't have blood siblings... She has me. I'm her adopted brother," Bradley told them.

"Makes sense," IF agreed.

"Oh... So, you said this is the 2nd time you failed to save your sister. What do you mean by that?" Nepgear asked.

"Um... I've been to the Gamindustri Graveyard once before," Bradley said as he rubs the back of his head.

"What?!" IF gasped as well as Nepgear.

"He has... I sent him there foolishly... And, he almost died the first time U_U," Histoire sighed.

"Histoire, what were you thinking?!" IF gasped, "If Gear, Nep, and the others failed; what made you believe that he would be any different?"

"I couldn't sit there and do nothing _," Histoire said in a raised voice, "I hung on to the hope that he could succeed in his mission."

"Please don't fight," Nepgear told them.

"I'm sorry... I was just taken back," IF sighed.

"It's all right, IF... I know I have to get stronger to save my sis- I mean the other CPUs," Bradley said with a kind smile.

"With that in mind... ," Histoire smiled, "It's time to collect information on the first Mascot."

"Yessy!" Compa smiled.

"Ok," Nepgear smiled.

"We got this," IF said seriously.

"Everyone, wait just a little while longer," Bradley said quietly as he held a gold locket. He opened the locket and looked at the 2 pictures of him and Vert inside.

"That's Lady Vert, right?" IF asked. She looked at the pictures as well as Histoire, Compa, and Nepgear.

"Yes... This is over the years I've been at her side," Bradley smiled as he flipped to another pair of pictures, "She's my mom, my dad, my sister... She means everything to me. It saddens me that I can't save her right now. But, at least I know she'll be waiting for me to save her. Just wait, Vert... I'm coming."

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 4: Feelings

-Later- IF led Compa, Nepgear, and Bradley to a large blue building where she worked normally.

"Ok, guys... This is the Guild. This is the first step in our journey for regaining shares from ASIC," IF told the group.

"You've mentioned this before to me, Iffy... What was it again?" Compa asked curiously.

"This is the 1st time I've ever heard of ASIC. Who are they, exactly?" Bradley asked.

"Ok, listen up... ASIC stands for Arfoire Syndicate Of International Crime. They're a nasty group of people who want to wreak havoc all over the world. I don't know how they have more shares than the CPUs; but, they do. Now, we have to get them back in order to save Nep and the others," IF explained.

"Got it... Sounds simple enough," Bradley agreed as he walked into the Guild.

"Hey! Were you paying attention to what I said?!" IF called as she walked in after him.

"Goodness... He just walked past IF," Nepgear said.

"Brad-Brad is quite a character, isn't he?" Compa said as she and Nepgear walked in after IF.

Bradley stopped as he stood in front of a scrawny looking male with emerald green hair.

"You got a problem with me?" the male snarled as he glared at Bradley.

"Do you remember me?" Bradley asked in a low threatening voice. The male looked at Bradley's face and froze.

"Yeah... You're that kid whose parents my boys killed! How's life treating you, kid?" the male smirked.

Bradley growled and lunged at the male. IF and Nepgear quickly grabbed and held him.

"Let me go! He's gonna pay for killing my family!" Bradley snarled as he fought their grip.

"Brad-Brad, please calm down," Compa said softly as she held his hand.

"What's wrong, pal? Anger issues?" the male smirked.

"Up yours, bastard!" Bradley snarled.

"Bradley, we don't start fights here," IF told him calmly.

Personally, she wanted to deck this guy in the face herself. Bradley sighed and turned away. IF and Nepgear lets him go and Bradley walked out.

"Such a punk," the male taunted. IF walked up to the male and head-butts him, knocking him off his feet! The male holds his face, groaning in agony.

"Next time you taunt my friend, your ass is mine," IF warned as she glared at him.

She went out after Bradley... But, she stopped and turned to Nepgear and Compa.

"Look up a hunting quest for us. I'll be back," she told them. With that, she walked out.

IF looked up and down the street and all around her, searching for Bradley.

"Why? Why does it hurt me so much? I don't know why... And, it still hurts!" a voice called.

IF turned to the sound of a boy crying. She saw him leaning against the wall, crying.

"Don't let that asshole get to you, buddy... He's just spitting smoke," IF said as she went up to his right side. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I-I... Iffy, this pain... I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like a hammer is beating on my chest. When I saw him, I just saw red then I felt pain," Bradley told her. IF puts her hand on Bradley's shoulder.

"I think that's called guilt, dude... Why do you feel guilty?" IF asked.

"I-I... I watched my parents get murdered right in front of me. And, I couldn't do anything about it," Bradley told her. IF looked at him.

"So? There was nothing you could do. How old were you?" IF asked.

"5," Bradley said.

"If I was only that old, I would freak out too," IF told him, "Don't feel guilty... They could've been protecting you from those thugs."

"Y-yeah... M-maybe... You're right," Bradley said.

"Aren't I always?" IF joked.

"Thanks, Iffy... I think I'll be okay now," Bradley smiled kindly.

"You're my friend, Brady... I won't give up on you," IF smiled. They both smiled and IF helps Bradley to his feet.

"Iffy! Brad-Brad! We've got a good quest!" Compa called. She and Nepgear rushed over to the 2 warriors.

"Well, whatcha got?" Bradley asked. They looked at the hunting quest and surprise rose on their faces.

"A phoenix hunt? I thought phoenixes didn't exist!" IF gasped.

"No, they exist... I befriended a few back in the day," Bradley said, "Good work, you 2."

"Ehe," Compa giggled.

"Thanks, Bradley," Nepgear smiled.

"Virtua Forest, huh? Let's get a move on, then!" IF smiled.

-Virtua Forest- The group of 4 arrived at the vast forest of trees.

"Ok, team... Looks like our objective is a mythical creature that controls fire. So, I suggest that we go in groups of 2. I'll go with Nepgear," Bradley said boldly.

"No way! You and I are going in a group!" IF argued.

"Iffy, are you jealous?" Compa asked in a teasing tone.

"N-no," IF blushed heavily.

"Someone's jealous," Bradley teased.

"Lay off!" IF argued.

"Goodness... I don't want to be a burden," Nepgear said sadly.

"No, you're not a burden... I was just joking around. I'll go with Iffy, then," Bradley smiled, "Compa, you and Nepgear are a pair."

"Yessy!" Compa smiled.

"I'll do my best!" Nepgear smiled. IF sighed deeply and looked at Bradley.

"All right, troops... Move out!" Bradley called as he jumped into the air and lands on a tree branch.

IF followed his lead and the 2 warriors charged through the trees. Nepgear and Compa charged off into the thick bushels of leaves. IF and Bradley continued to move through the air.

"Hey, Iffy... I have a question," Bradley said.

"What's up?" IF asked.

"Do you like me or something?" Bradley asked. IF slips on a branch and fell through the many tree branches underneath her!

"Iffy! Hang on!"

Bradley stopped and transformed into his CPU form. He flew down and caught IF before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Geez... I can't believe I just lost my footing! Why'd you ask me that?!" IF asked seriously.

"I just wanted to know," he said.

"I... Uh-oh," IF said as she looked straight ahead. Something charged towards them full speed!

"Bradley, look out!"

Bradley looked up and saw a huge minotaur charging at them, swinging a large silver battleaxe back and forth!

"Crap! No time to dodge! Caliburn, to me!" Bradley called.

A Claymore with a silver gilded handle appeared at Bradley's left side! He grabs it and deflects the battleaxe into the air! IF pulls out a pistol from her gun holster on her left thigh and opens fire at the minotaur! The minotaur cringed and backed off of the 2 warriors.

"IF! Bradley!" Nepgear called.

She and Compa rushed over to Bradley and IF's sides. Bradley set IF down.

"Thanks for the save, Bradley," IF smirked.

"No problem," Bradley smiled, "Let's take care of this nuisance."

IF and Bradley charged at the minotaur as the minotaur charged at them. The minotaur swings his battleaxe at IF; but, Bradley deflects the axe into the ground and IF charged ahead, slashing away at the minotaur.

"Soul Combination!" IF called. She drop kicks the minotaur into a nearby tree trunk!

"Dragon Emperor Slash!" Bradley called as he slashed the minotaur's stomach wide open!

"Compa, shoot! Nepgear, hack away!"

"Ok!" Compa called.

"Here we go!" Nepgear called.

Compa shot several bullets into the minotaur's chest, drilling holes into its body! Nepgear froze at the sight of the bloody half dead minotaur.

"Gear, what are you doing?! He's gonna get back up!" IF called. The minotaur slowly got up and raised its axe high. Nepgear began to hyperventilate as flashbacks from 3 years ago began to resurface.

"Uh-oh... PTSD," Bradley said as he rushed over to her, "Nepgear, wake up!" Nepgear couldn't hear him. He got in front of her and held out his Claymore above him. The axe swung down on Bradley... But, nothing happened. Instead, the minotaur burst into flames!

"Huh?!" IF called as she looked around. A majestic phoenix flew down in front of Bradley.

"Gaia! Hey, buddy! Perfect timing!" Bradley called as he lowered his sword. The phoenix turned to Bradley and nudged him.

"It's been a while, huh? About 3 years?" Bradley smiled as he pets the phoenix on the head. Gaia lets out a happy cry.

"Thanks for the save, buddy... I owe you one."

"You know that thing?!" IF gasped in shock.

"Yep... This is Gaia, my little- Or, should I say- big buddy," Bradley smiled.

"Is Mr. Gaia the phoenix we're hunting for?" Compa asked.

"Oh, wait..." Bradley gasped as he looked at the quest, "No! It is!" Nepgear snaps out of her trance and looked around.

"Glad you could join us, Gear... What the hell happened to you?" IF asked.

"S-sorry," Nepgear apologized.

"What do we do?" Bradley asked, "Gaia is my buddy... I can't hunt my buddy down." Gaia lets out a sad cry.

"Is the info on the quest specific?" IF asked. Bradley read the quest over and over again.

"Not really... It says the phoenix living in the Virtua Forest," Compa said.

"Gaia, his mother, and the chief all live here," Bradley sighed.

"Well, this stinks," IF sighed as she folds her arms.

"Gaia's mother trained me... I need to think of something," Bradley thought.

"Hmm..." Bradley hummed, "Ok, got it! Let's get a fake and tell them that's the phoenix!"

"Isn't that cheating?" Compa asked.

"I know... But, we have no choice. What do you want to do, Brad- Whoa," IF said. Bradley stood beside a dead phoenix as Gaia flew off.

"Like my ninja skills? This is the art of substitution," Bradley explained.

"Well, color me impressed," IF smirked.

"Wow..." Nepgear spoke.

"Ok... Lets go submit this quest," Bradley told the girls.

-Guild- The group made it back to the Guild and submitted their quest. After that, they walked back to the Basillicom. As they walked, Bradley was continuously looking at Nepgear. She was looking down at the ground as a faint gray aura surrounds her.

"Is Nepgear ok?" he thought. When they arrived at the Basillicom, Bradley taps on Nepgear's shoulder. She turned to him.

"You okay? You have this gray aura around you, ya know," he told her.

"It's nothing, really," Nepgear smiled sadly.

"Okay then," Bradley said unsurely. Inside, they were greeted by Histoire.

"Welcome back, everyone :D," Histoire smiled.

"Hi, Histy," Compa smiled.

"Hey, Histoire," IF smiled.

"Heyllo, Histy," Bradley smiled.

"H-hello, Histoire," Nepgear said.

"Well, we got the quest done," Bradley said, "We're exhausted."

"Of course :)," Histoire said, "Let us get you all cleaned up, then."

Later that same night, Bradley slips into a brown pair of pajama pants and laid down in his purple bed.

"I wonder what's going on with Nepgear... She froze up today on the battlefield. Maybe her PTSD goes deeper than I thought," he thought as he looked at the ceiling, "Dad, Mom... If you 2 were here, you would know what to do." He opened his locket around his neck and looked at a picture of a young man with black hair wearing a black tuxedo and a young woman with waist length white hair wearing a flowing white wedding dress holding each other and smiling broad smiles. A knock was heard on his door. He sat up and called,

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Nepgear wearing a purple pajama shirt and purple boyshorts standing in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" Nepgear asked.

"Sure... Come sit," Bradley told her as he patted the left side of him. She sat next to him and looked at him.

"You must be wondering why I froze up on the battlefield," Nepgear told him.

"Yeah..." he said. Nepgear looked up at him.

"Well, 3 years ago... The CPUs all lost to 1 opponent," Nepgear told him, "And, I was with them when it happened."

"Yeah... I figured as much. CFW Magic, right? She almost killed me," he told her.

"Really? She almost killed me as well," Nepgear told him, "She showed me no mercy... She beat me down... I really thought I was gonna die."

"She gave me this wicked scar," Bradley told Nepgear as he turned his back to her to show her the large scar.

"Goodness... That looks like it hurt," Nepgear gasped.

"It did... I almost died from this. That scythe of hers ain't no joke," Bradley told her as he turned back to her.

"You must've been so scared," Nepgear said.

"I was petrified," he told her as he laid back on his bed, "But, I still somehow made it back and met Compa. She patched me up and nursed me back to help."

"Wow... So, you met Compa and Histoire when you were 12?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah... What about you?" Bradley asked.

"I met Compa and IF when I was just a kid. My sister, Neptune, was closer to them than I was," Nepgear explained, "The 3 of them acted like they knew each other for a long time."

"Wow... That sounds like they were like sisters. I had a friend like that before... But, she's a pop star now. Her name is 5pb," he told her, "Her career got in the way and we couldn't see each other alot anymore."

"Aww... Do you still stay in contact with her?" Nepgear asked.

"Every now and then," he smiled, "We're still friends... But, I miss having her around, just like Vert." Silence befell both them.

"Bradley, I'm sure we'll be able to save them soon," Nepgear told him after a minute. She laid down beside him and looked up at him.

"Yeah... I won't fail again. I have to get stronger," Bradley said as he clutched his locket.

-The Next Day- "Hey, Ge-Ge! Brad-Brad!" Compa's voice called to the 2 CPU candidates. Nepgear slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She realized she was hugging Bradley's bare and well toned chest.

"KYAAAHHH!" Nepgear shrieked as she lets go of Bradley and shoved him off of the bed.

"Wagh! Oof!" Bradley yelled as he crashed to the floor face first.

"Goodness, I'm sorry! You just startled me!" Nepgear called as she looked over the side of the bed where Bradley fell.

"Ugh... What was that about?" he groaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"Um..." Nepgear blushed heavily.

"Never mind... Let's get ready," he groaned as he stood up.

"Ok," she said as she got out of bed. As soon as they got dressed, they went to the main hall where IF, Compa, and Histoire were waiting.

"Enjoy your rest, you 2?" IF joked.

"It was... Different. I never slept with another girl besides Vert before," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "She usually..."

"Don't want to know," IF told him.

"Got it," he agreed, "Didn't expect to fall off the bed either."

"I'm sorry," Nepgear apologized.

"It's cool, Gear," Bradley smiled as he pats her shoulder.

"With all that in mind -_-... I have good news for you all," Histoire told them, "I have located the 1st Mascot. It's near where you've cleared yesterday's quest."

"The Virtua Forest, huh? Then, we'd better be on our way," Bradley said as he looked at the others.

"Right... Let's go, everyone," IF said as she turned to the doors.

"Good luck, everyone ^.^," Histoire called as the group set out for the Virtua Forest.

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 5: My Resolve Won't Falter!

-Virtua Forest Depths; Later- The group arrived to their destination deep within the forest.

"This must be the place," Bradley said as he gazes around at the dense amount of trees that surrounds them.

"Yep... This is the center of the Virtua Forest," IF said as she also gazes at the breathtaking scenery.

"Now, where could the Mascot be?" Bradley wondered as he looked around. He stopped when he saw a familiar sight... A bunch of guys and girls wearing the same outfit walking around brandishing weapons of all types.

"It's them... The ones who killed my parents," he thought. He clenched his fists and breathed in and out.

"Brad-Brad? Are you ok?" Compa asked as she steps up beside him.

"Those bastards..." he muttered under his breath.

"Iffy... Something's wrong with Brad-Brad," Compa said as she turned to IF.

"Hey, buddy... What's wrong?" IF asked seriously.

"Do you see those guys over there?" he snarled. The girls looked in the direction he was looking.

"Yeah... What's up?" IF asked.

"They're the ones who killed my parents... I won't forgive them," he snarled.

"Calm down there, Brady... Don't go rushing into a fight you can't win," IF told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's just concentrate on the objective for now." Bradley turned away and kept walking.

"So, boys... Have you found the Mascot yet?" a voice asked. Bradley froze.

"Not yet... But, we'll smash it up just like when we killed that family earlier today," another voice said. Bradley spun around and charged past IF and Nepgear.

"Bradley!" IF called.

"You bastards! I'll kill you all!" Bradley roars as he leaped high in the air. He lands in the middle of the group of the thugs and blew them back with a shockwave! They all flew back.

"Damn it, Bradley! Gear, let's go help him out! Compa, stay out of sight!" IF ordered as she raced over to Bradley. Nepgear rushed after IF while Compa hid in some bushes.

Bradley slammed one guy into a tree trunk as he uppercuts another and kicks another. IF drop kicks a girl in the face and German Suplex another to the ground. Nepgear slashed one guy across the back and kicks a girl in the stomach.

"There's too many of them!" Nepgear called as a big burly man grabs her from behind and held her in the air.

"Gear! Gaaahhh!" IF yelled in pain as she was shot in the left shoulder.

"Iffy! Gear! Get away from my friends!" Bradley roared as he threw a guy to the ground.

"What's your deal, man? We did nothing to you," the man told Bradley.

"Wrong... You killed my parents when I was only 5! You're going to pay for your crimes!" Bradley snarled as he pulled out his Claymore.

"What? Ohh... I'm new. You must be talking about Linda," the man realized.

"Her? She's still alive? I thought Mom killed her," Bradley thought.

"Doesn't matter! Your friends killed an innocent family!" he told the man.

"Hey, I wasn't even in on that," the man told Bradley.

"Why should I believe you?!" Bradley snarled. He lets Nepgear go and she rushed over to IF. Bradley knelt beside IF.

"I told you to calm down," IF groaned.

"Sorry," he told her.

"See? I'm on your side, bro," the man said, "I am no longer ASIC."

"This proves they're more dangerous than I thought," IF groaned.

"The Mascot! Nepgear, take Compa and go on ahead! Iffy and I will catch up!" Bradley gasped.

"Got it!" Nepgear said and raced off.

"Can you stand?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah... Bullet went clean through," IF smirked as she held her bleeding shoulder. She stood up and nods to Bradley.

"Let's go," he said. He turned to the man and nods to him. Then, Bradley and IF raced off.

Bradley and IF caught up to Compa and Nepgear. Nepgear was knocked down by a small and petite girl with green hair.

"That's for calling me Underling, brat!" the girl snarled.

"Gear!" IF called.

"Hold on, Nepgear!" Bradley called. The girl raised her brown and black staff in the air above Nepgear.

"Eek!" Nepgear screamed.

"Gear, look out!" IF and Bradley called as they both raced over to protect her. IF took the full brunt of the attack right to her injured shoulder! She sailed into Bradley, knocking Bradley off his feet! They both crashed and slid across the ground! IF groaned in agony at the stinging and searing pain in her now bloody shoulder.

"Oww... Iffy, you all right?" Bradley asked as he held his aching head.

"Does it fricking look like I'm ok?!" IF yelled in agony, "Damn it all!"

"IF!" Nepgear called as she raced over to the fallen warriors. Bradley held IF in his arms as Nepgear knelt beside him.

"Ugh... I'll live. But, this frickin stings!" IF groaned.

"Why? Why did you protect me? I'm useless," Nepgear said in tears, "I got you both hurt."

"Forget about that, Gear... You're worth the pain," Bradley told her, "You think you're useless? Guess what, sweetheart... You're not. You're strong and awesome. You, Compa, and IF are now the closest thing I have for family. You all proved to me that you can be the most dependable people ever. We're one and the same." Nepgear looked at her hands then wiped her tears away.

"I can't let my fear of losing get in the way anymore... I won't let anyone else get hurt!" Nepgear thought as a determined look grew on her face.

"I won't let that happen to anyone else! I won't let you monsters have your way anymore!" Nepgear yelled angrily as she stood up glaring at Underling.

(I'll dub her Underling... Even though her name is Linda. I think. A/N.)

"Gear... That's it! Never lose your resolve!" Bradley called as he laid IF down on the ground. Bradley and Nepgear looked at each other with determined looks on their faces.

"You and I are the same in so many ways, ya know. We hate losing... We never give up... And, we won't let evil reign supreme! Let's show them what 2 CPUs are made of!"

"Right!" Nepgear agreed. Both of them were encased in a white light. When the light disappeared, both of them were in their CPU forms.

"What?! Oh, crap! They're CPUs!" one of the thugs called.

"This is so unfair, man! Calm down!" Underling panicked.

"Unfair? I'll show you unfair!" Bradley told the thugs as he charged at them, "This is for my parents, you bastards!"

Bradley decks a thug in the face as he punts another in the stomach. Then, he punched another in the neck while he flips and kneed another where the sun don't shine.

"I don't need a sword to fight you punks! Bring it!" The remaining thugs charged at Bradley. Nepgear shot a laser at the thugs' feet, stopping them in their tracks! IF got back to her feet and charged into the fray, clotheslining 2 thugs at the same time!

"That's for my shoulder, assholes!" IF snarled as she raced at another thug. Bradley and Nepgear were back to back, surrounded by a circle of 20 thugs.

"Nepgear, I got an idea... Grab my hand," he whispers in her ear.

"Ok... I trust you," Nepgear agreed as she held his hand. Then, he began to spun in a circle while he held onto Nepgear, creating a makeshift top in a confined space. With the momentum of the spinning, he knocked the thugs back! He stopped and held Nepgear close.

"Ooh... My head's spinning," Nepgear said in a daze.

"Sorry..." Bradley apologized.

"Oh, wait... I'm ok," Nepgear smiled.

"Yo, need backup here!" IF called.

"Oh... Hang on, Iffy!" Bradley called as he charged over to her aide. Nepgear had a big smile on her face... She liked him alot. She and him were one and the same, as he said. Nepgear flew after him to lend a hand. Bradley head-butts a thug off of IF and punched another who grabbed his cloak.

"Hey, chumps!" Underling called. The 3 turned to see Underling hold her staff up to Compa who was caught by another thug.

"If you want your little bitch back, you'll stand down," the thug smirked as he held a knife up to Compa's neck.

"Compa!" Nepgear gasped.

"All right... We give up," Bradley said as he returned to normal.

"What are you..." IF yelled and stopped when she saw the smirk on Bradley's face.

"Just one question before you gang up on us... You like fire?" Bradley whistles and the ceiling caved in. Gaia the phoenix lets out a battle cry and lands in front of the thug and Compa. The thug drops his knife as Gaia glared at him. Compa bit his hand and raced over to the others. Gaia lets out a large roar and fire bursts off of its body, scaring all the thugs away.

"Aww... That totally sucks, man! No matter... I know where the Mascot is! See ya, chumps!" Underling raced off.

"Get your ass back here, Linda! I ain't done with you!" Bradley roared as he charged off after her.

"Like I'd listen to any of you!" Underling yelled as she slammed her staff onto a purple disc. The disc shattered into millions of pieces!

"Nooooo! The Mascot!" Bradley yelled as he caught up.

"Booyah! Me:1; you:0! Next up is Lastation!" Underling cheered as she turned to Bradley.

"What makes you think I'd let you run away from me after that?!" Bradley told Underling angrily as he took a fighting stance.

"The Mascot... We're too late," Compa said sadly.

"No..." Nepgear said sadly.

"Why you little..." IF snarled.

"Hasta La Vista, chumps!" Underling laughed as she ran away.

"Tch... What an asshole. And the Mascot is destroyed, too. Now what?" Bradley groaned as he knelt beside the broken disc.

"Worry not, brave warriors and CPU Candidates," a voice called to them. The group looked around and saw a purple orb of light hovering above them.

"How clumsy of me to fall asleep when trouble is afoot. I am the Mascot of Planeptune," the orb told them as it lowered in front of Bradley.

"My name is Bradley... I am the CPU Candidate of Leanbox. This is Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. And, these 2 are our friends IF and Compa," Bradley explained.

"Hello to you all," the Mascot told them in a soft tone.

"Are you okay after all that crap happening?" Bradley asked as he looked at the orb, "I know I wouldn't be."

"Ok is not the term I would use... Who was that dastardly villain?" the Mascot asked in a harsh tone.

"Ok, no need to be sassy. But, she was a part of my past. She killed my parents," he told her.

"I am sorry for your loss, Bradley of Leanbox. If there was a way I can help you..." the Mascot said in a caring tone.

"You can come with us... We'll stop their evil plot together," Nepgear offered.

"I'll accept that offer... Which one of you will take it?" the Mascot asked.

"Nepgear," Bradley said with no hesitation.

"Me?" Nepgear asked.

"You're more suited to the task than I am, Gear... Here," Bradley told her as he hands the Mascot to Nepgear.

"Here, CPU Candidate... Take the last of my power. I hope you will use it for truth and justice," the Mascot told Nepgear as it fades into her chest.

"Goodness! This is the power of the Mascot?" Nepgear asked as she felt a change in her body.

"That's 1 down... 3 to go," IF spoke up.

"We're gaining progress here, girls... I can feel it. Let's keep doing our best!" Bradley smiled as he raised his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Compa cheered.

"Yay!" Nepgear cheered.

"Yay," IF deadpanned.

"Aw, Iffy... Show some more spirit! Let me hear your war cry!" Bradley smirked.

"Jeez, don't be an idiot. Fine," IF sighed, "Hooooh!"

"That's it!" Bradley smiled. Gaia lets out a mighty victory cry.

"Thanks again, Gaia... I owe you!" Bradley called as Gaia smiled and flew off.

"Ok, troops... We got what we came here for. Let's report back to Histoire," IF commands as she looked around.

"Right!" Bradley and Nepgear said at the same time.

"Yessy!" Compa smiled.

The group, with newfound hope and resolve, went back home to plan their next move. With Bradley and Nepgear's passion to fight rekindled, they could think of nothing but to get their siblings back.

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 6: Lastation War Affair

-Planeptune's Basillicom- The group arrived at the Basillicom and was greeted by Histore.

"Welcome back ^▽^," Histoire smiled.

"Heyllo, Histy! We got great news!" Bradley smiled.

"We've got the Mascot on our side!" Nepgear smiled.

"You both sound energetic," Histoire smiled.

"Of course... We've got a new passion now! We won't let evil have its way with our world!" Bradley smirked as he held up his fists, "I finally feel free from my fear! With my friends at my side, we can save the CPUs together!"

"I am glad to see you in high spirits, Bradley... I wish you and the others the best of luck," Histoire smiled.

"Well, tomorrow... We set out for Lastation. Let's rest up, guys," IF smiled as she pats Bradley's shoulder.

"Oh... I almost forgot. How's that shoulder of yours?" Bradley asked IF as he turned to her. She looked at her patched up shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Brady... It's gonna heal in no time flat," IF smirked.

"Hope you'll feel better, IF," Nepgear said with a sad smile.

"Well, good night... Iffy," Bradley sighed.

"Night, tiger," IF smirked as she lightly punched Bradley in the arm. She walked out and Compa followed behind.

"She got shot in the shoulder," Bradley said to Histoire.

"Oh O_O," Histoire said in shock.

"Listen... I ran into a familiar gang earlier today. They were the ones who killed my parents," Bradley said.

"Oh... I see," Histoire said.

"Don't worry about it... It's resolved," Bradley said.

"Ok," Histoire said.

"Good night, Histy... I'm turning in early," Bradley yawned. He walked off to the elevator. Nepgear stood there, wondering what she should do next.

"Nepgear? Are you ok?" Histoire asked.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'm ok," Nepgear said as she looked at Histoire.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Histoire asked.

"Umm... I was wondering if you could help me with something," Nepgear requested.

"What is it ^_^?" Histoire asked.

"I-I have this feeling that I never had before... It's like my stomach keeps tightening when I see Bradley. Would you tell me what this feeling is, Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"That's love, Nepgear ;-)," Histoire smiled. "It is?" Nepgear asked, "I've never been in love before, Histoire. Can you tell me more?"

"Well..." Histoire smiled as she motioned for Nepgear to sit. Bradley happened to hear most of their conversation... He was new to love as well.

-The Next Day- Bradley walked out of the elevator and walked to the meeting hall where the girls awaited him patiently.

"Looks like we're all here," IF smirked, "Let's not waste anymore time... Histoire, take care."

"I wish you all luck on your journey," Histoire smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Histy... I'll miss you," Bradley smiled as he pets Histoire's hair. She hugs him out of nowhere.

"Take care of them, Bradley... I trust you ;-)," Histoire smiled.

"I will protect them with my life," Bradley smiled as he lightly hugs her back.

"All right, enough with the mushy goodbyes, you 2," IF chuckled. Bradley lets Histoire go and turned to the girls.

"All right, team... Let's go! Off to Lastation!" Bradley cheered.

"Yay!" Nepgear cheered.

"Yessy!" Compa smiled.

"Oorah!" IF called.

"Nice battle cry, Iffy!" Bradley smiled.

"Shut up," she smirked as the group walked out.

-Lastation; Hours Later- The group finally arrived in Lastation.

"Wow... This place is so cool! There's so many things that I want to tinker with!" Nepgear giggled as she looked around at the futuristic buildings.

"Sorry, Gear... We don't have time for tinkering," IF told Nepgear, "We're on a time crunch."

"Right... Must... Not... Tinker..." Nepgear said.

"Cool your jets, Nepgear," Bradley said as he puts his hand on her shoulder, "We have to go to the Guild."

"Ok," she smiled as she looked at Bradley.

"Love, huh? I told Histoire that I have butterflies in my stomach every time I look at him. I wonder if I should tell him," she thought as she held his hand.

"Huh? Why're you holding my hand?" Bradley asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Nepgear realized. She lets go of Bradley's hand.

"Hey, I was only kidding!" Bradley told her.

"Oh," Nepgear blushed.

"Come on, you two... Quit smooching," IF chuckled.

"Eeeehhhhh?!" Nepgear shrieked.

"Oww, my ear!" Bradley groaned as he held his ear.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry!" Nepgear apologized.

"It's cool... Let's just go," Bradley said.

-Guild- The group arrived at the Guild a little after the fiasco on the street.

"The place looks deserted, girls... Are we in the right place?" Bradley said.

"Yeah... This is the Guild. This place looks like it's pretty heavily under ASIC control. Compa, you and I will go shopping for supplies. Gear, you and Brady go search for some quests we can do," IF said.

"Ok," Nepgear smiled.

"We'll find the best quests in the Guild!" Bradley smirked as he turned to the Quest Wall.

"I trust you guys' judgement... We'll be back," IF smiled. Bradley and Nepgear walked towards the Quest Wall. Bradley reached out for a holographic pamphlet when another hand touched his.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked at who the hand belonged to. A long black haired girl looked at him as he looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... Didn't see you there," she said.

"No, it's clearly my fault," he smiled, "Ladies first."

"Wow, so chivalrous," she blushed lightly, "Hey, wait a sec... Who are you?"

"Bradley," Bradley said.

"Bradley, huh?" she said, "What about her?"

"My name is Nepgear," Nepgear smiled.

"Nepgear and Bradley... Uh huh," she said.

"Well, what about you? What's your name, missy?" Bradley smirked.

"Hey! Missy?! What the hell?!" she frowned.

"Just kidding," Bradley smirked.

"Jerk," the girl said.

"Aww," Bradley sighed.

"Joking," she giggled.

"Oh, you got jokes?" Bradley laughed.

"Well, my name is Uni," she smiled.

"Uni... Really? I thought it was Unity for some reason," Bradley said.

"What?!" Uni yelled.

"Calm down, Uni... I'm just joking," he smiled.

"How is that funny?" Uni asked.

"Umm..." Nepgear said.

"Oh, right! We have to look up some quests!" Bradley said. He looked up at the board and took some random quests down. He looked at them quickly and hands a couple to Nepgear.

"We should take care of these," Bradley said.

"Right," Nepgear said.

"Hey... Since you're doing some quests, why don't we team up?" Uni requested.

"Sure... But, we'd better tell IF and Compa about it," Bradley said.

-Shopping District; Meanwhile- IF and Compa walked around the shopping district, looking for specific items to utilize on their journey.

"Hey, Iffy... Can I ask you a question?" Compa asked as she looked at IF.

"What's up, Compa?" IF asked.

"Well, what do you think of Brad-Brad? Do you think he'll be good to Ge-Ge?" Compa asked, "I mean... Earlier today, she held his hand."

"Hmm... So, that's on your mind? I've known him for only a year... You and Histy are the only ones who've known him longer than that. What do you think?" IF smiled as she looked at Compa.

"I think he'll be good to Ge-Ge... He doesn't look the type of guy to cheat," Compa smiled.

"No wonder Gear fell for him... He is cool," IF thought as she looked straight ahead.

"Hmm?" she said as she saw a glimpse of green, "Oh, brother... Not the peon again."

"What is it, Iffy?" Compa asked. "I think Underling just showed her face," IF said as she looked at Compa.

"Miss Underling is here? Should we follow her?" Compa asked.

"Nah... Not now. We don't exactly know what she's doing. Plus, Brady and Gear ain't with us. Let's wait for them," IF said as she looked around.

"Ok," Compa said.

"Let's continue shopping," IF told Compa as she kept walking.

-Later- IF and Compa met up with Bradley, Nepgear, and Uni near the Guild.

"We're back... Who's this?" IF asked as she looked at Uni.

"IF, Compa... This is Uni. Uni, this is IF and Compa. She'll be assisting us on a few quests," Bradley told the girls.

"So, you got a total rookie to help us?" IF asked rudely.

"Hey! I'm not a rookie! I'm really strong!" Uni argued.

"Iffy... Not cool," Bradley told her.

"What? You should tell me when you get someone to help us!" IF told Bradley in a harsh tone.

"Ok, I got it... But, she told us she was a good fighter. We do need more fighters on our team," Bradley told IF as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... You're right. Sorry about my rudeness," IF said to Uni.

"It's ok," Uni told IF.

"Goodness, IF... You scared me for a second," Nepgear sighed.

"Sorry, Gear... Now, where is our quest leading us today?" IF said.

"Some place called Rebeat Resort," Bradley said as he looked at one of the quests.

"That's not far from here. I'll show you," Uni smiled. She pulls out a map from her skirt pocket and opened it up.

"See? It's southwest of Lastation," she pointed.

"Convenient," Bradley smiled.

"All right, we've got our objective... Let's move out!" IF called.

"Oorah!" Bradley called as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Really?" IF asked.

"If you can do it, so can I," Bradley smirked.

"Fine," IF said.

"Iffy, Brad-Brad... Uni and Ge-Ge left as soon as Bradley called out," Compa told the 2.

"What?! Gear, Uni... Oh, man! Wait up, you 2!" Bradley called. He raced after the 2 girls, leaving IF and Compa behind.

"He really is a character," IF smirked as she shook her head, "All right... Let's go, Compa."

"Yessy!" Compa smiled as she followed IF.

-Rebeat Resort- The group arrived at a sunny resort.

"This is a dungeon?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep... Trust me," Uni smirked.

"Ok, then..." Bradley said, "Let's get this over with." Not much later, the group surprisingly finished their quests.

"See? I'm pretty strong," Uni smirked.

"Ok, I admit it... You are strong," Bradley smirked, "But, I can beat you at arm wrestling."

"Oh, you challenging me?" Uni asked.

"It's not a challenge if it's the truth," Bradley smirked.

"Oh, it is on," Uni smirked as she raised her left sleeve.

"Bring it, twintails," Bradley challenged with a smirk on his face.

"Umm, guys?" Nepgear said. Bradley and Uni knelt on the ground and grabbed each other's hands.

"All right, you 2... I want a clean match. No cheating," Compa said as she knelt beside them.

"You're going along with this?" Nepgear asked.

"I want to know who's stronger," Compa said sheepishly.

"IF?" Nepgear asked.

"Same here, Gear," IF smirked.

"Go!" Compa called. After a minute of a stalemate, Bradley beats Uni in arm wrestling.

"Damn! How'd you do that?!" Uni asked in shock as she looked at Bradley in shock.

"Honestly, I don't know... I was never this strong before," Bradley said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't lie to me!" Uni told him.

"I'm not! I swear!" he told Uni.

"Bradley," Nepgear said.

"Yeah?" Bradley said.

"Umm... Did you always have a tail?" Nepgear asked as she saw a brown monkey tail swinging out behind him.

"Huh? No... What the actual hell is this?!" Bradley panicked as he looked behind him and saw the tail.

"Whoa," Uni said as she pulls on it hard.

"Oww!" Bradley yelled, "Quit that!"

"It's real?!" IF gasped.

"No way... I'm a monkey?! No... Wait! I think I know what this is!" Bradley realized.

"What are yo-" IF asked as something appeared behind her and grabs her by the waist.

"IF!" Nepgear gasped.

"What do we have here? A loli cute girl?" the shadow asked in a sinister tone.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bradley snarled as he calls Caliburn to his side.

"Hmm... You don't remember me, Bradley? I used to take care of you," the shadow smirked evilly. "

What? How? No man has ever taken care of me ever since my father died," Bradley explained.

"So sad... Truly sorry your father died a very painful death. Especially since he was my brother," the shadow smirked.

"My father was an only child," Bradley said, "He told me..."

"He lied," the shadow smirked.

"I'm not gonna ask you again... Who are you?!" Bradley snarled as he grabbed his Claymore. The shadow raised its face to Bradley. Bradley gaped in shock. The shadow had the same facial features as Bradley's father!

"What?! Dad?!" Bradley gasped.

"No... I'm your uncle, Nakor," he smirked.

"Nakor? What? I don't know you!" Bradley told Nakor, "Just let Iffy go, you sicko!"

"Nah... I think I'll keep her to myself," Nakor smirked. IF elbowed Nakor in the stomach... But, it didn't effect him. She looked up at his face in shock.

"Sorry, missy... So many girls tried that before. But, they're all dead," he smirked as he held a knife up to her neck.

"You let her go now," Bradley snarled hatefully as he glared at Nakor with a stare that tells the onlooker "I will kill you".

"What a glare, Bradley... Reminds me of Kalenon," Nakor smirked, "Of course he's dead to begin with."

"Shut up," Bradley snarled.

"That reminds me... I should be destroying the Mascot by now," Nakor smirked.

"That means..." IF growled.

"I'm also a member of ASIC," Nakor laughed, "That also means I get to do whatever I want." Bradley changed into his CPU form and charged at Nakor in fury.

"I don't care if you are my uncle! I'll stop you from harming anyone else!" Bradley roared.

"Come and get it, bastard son of Kalenon," Nakor smirked as he puts his knife away.

"Bradley, stop!" IF called. Bradley stopped a second too late as a net wraps around his body and stops him mid-flight! Bradley crashed to the ground.

"Brad-Brad!" Compa called.

"So foolish," Nakor smirked as he pulls out a remote and pressed a button. The net electrocuted Bradley with millions of volts of electricity! Bradley screamed in agony from the electrocution.

"Stop! What do you want?!" Nepgear begged.

"All you have to do is pledge allegiance to ASIC," Nakor smirked.

"No way, pal!" Uni snarled as she points a machine gun at Nakor, "Turn it off, now! I sweat I will shoot you!"

"Go ahead..." he challenged Uni.

"Uni, wait!" Nepgear called.

"For what?! Your boyfriend is getting fried!" Uni told Nepgear. Nepgear looked at Bradley as he gritted his teeth at the searing pain coursing through his body.

"If you don't do something, I will!" Uni told Nepgear as she was encased in a white light. She changed into a black one piece swimsuit like armor, black armor plated gloves and shoes, and her hair changed to white twindrills. Also, her gun became a humongous black bazooka.

"What?! You're a CPU Candidate?!" Nakor snarled.

"Damn straight, pal! Let both IF and Bradley go, right now!" Uni snarled.

"I'll help!" Nepgear called as she changed into her CPU form as well. She held up her futuristic purple sniper rifle and points it at Nakor.

"Nepgear, that form..." Uni said in surprise.

"Never mind that, Uni! Fricking blast him already!" Bradley roars in agony.

"Right! EX Multi Blaster!" Uni yelled as she pulled the trigger on her bazooka.

"Multiple Beam Launcher, fire!" Nepgear yelled as she shot her sniper rifle. 2 simultaneous blasts fired out of the guns and knocked Nakor to the ground, releasing IF from his grip beforehand! IF quickly stomped on the remote Nakor dropped and the net's electrocution shut off immediately! Bradley had smoke coming off of his body as he panted for breath.

"T-thanks," he gasped for air. IF rushed over to his side and used her Qataris to cut the net off of his charred and burned body. Bradley cried out in pain as he slowly got to his feet.

"Impressive, Uni... Nepgear," Nakor called as he stood up. Uni, IF, Compa, Nepgear, and Bradley gaped in shock. Nakor had a huge hole on the left side of his head and neck!

"Wh-what the?!" Bradley yelled as he struggled to look away. Compa covered her mouth in utter terror.

"Oh, you like it? Watch this," he smirked as he lets out a grunt. The hole in his neck and head quickly regenerated as if he wasn't even hit!

"That's impossible..." Uni gasped.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go," Nakor smirked, "But, I will be back. Promise." He disappeared into a black shadow.

"What the hell was that?!" Bradley yelled angrily as he shook his head, "Oww! Damn, this really hurts!" After the unexpected encounter with Nakor, Compa worked on Bradley's severe burns. IF rubbed her neck and shook her head.

"That was the most creepiest thing I've ever seen and experienced," IF shuddered as she looked at Bradley, "Your uncle was one piece of work."

"I refuse to believe that was my uncle! My dad lied to me about this?! This is so crazy!" Bradley fumed.

"Bradley, please hold still," Compa told him.

"Uni, how did you do that? Are you a CPU Candidate?" Bradley asked as he looked at Uni. Uni glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't what me! Why are you a CPU?! And, your girlfriend is one as well?! Where's my sister, huh?!" Uni snarled as she walked up to him.

"What the hell is your problem, woman?!" Bradley snarled as he stood up.

"Umm..." Nepgear said.

"You shut up!" Uni snarled. Bradley grabs Uni's shirt collar.

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that, got it?!" Bradley told Uni.

"Don't touch me!" Uni snarled. She smacked his hand away.

"I couldn't go with Noire 3 years ago because I was too weak. Why isn't she here and Nepgear is here?!"

"I'm sorry... I'm trying to save them now," Nepgear told Uni sadly.

"I said to shut up! I don't want to see any of your faces again!" Uni snarled.

"Fine! Go! By the way, you would've done worse than how we did anyway!" Bradley snarled at Uni as he glared at her. She flinched and took a step back.

"Don't you try to blame Nepgear for any of this crap happening or our sisters' disappearance! Hearing that infuriates me! I tried twice and failed twice! You wouldn't have lived to this point if you went with Noire, Vert, or the others! At least you're still ok, missy!"

"Shut up," Uni growled as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

"You want to be petty and blame everyone, fine... But, you'll never have friends if you act this way," he told her in a harsh tone as he turned away. Uni flinched again and ran off.

"Wait, Uni!" Nepgear called.

"Let her go, Gear... She don't need our help," Bradley said in a harsh tone.

"What about you?! Why'd you say all that to her?!" Nepgear told Bradley.

"Because she needed to hear the truth... No matter how hurtful it is," Bradley sighed deeply.

"How could you be so cruel?" Nepgear asked in tears. He turned to her and sighed.

"I know I was cruel... But, I was angry that she said all that to you," Bradley told her in a soft voice.

"But..." Nepgear said.

"I know, Gear... I have to apologize," Bradley said in a caring tone, "But, I doubt this problem will end here and now. Let's just find a place to stay for the night." Bradley started to walk... But, he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Agh! Damn it!"

"What is it?" IF spoke up.

"Something tripped me," he groaned as he looked at the ground. A black pendant was laying on the ground. Bradley looked at the pendant and saw a switch on the side. He flicked the switch and the pendant opened up. It showed a picture of a black haired girl that looked like an older version of Uni and Uni herself posing for the picture and another picture of Uni by herself holding a gun.

"This is Uni's... It must've fell off when I grabbed her shirt," he thought as he closed the pendant. He puts the pendant away in his pocket for safekeeping.

"That must've been Noire in one of the pictures. She looked a lot like an older version of Uni."

"You ok?" Compa asked as she places a hand on Bradley's shoulder.

"Yeah... Can you help me walk? Don't think I've fully recovered from that electrocution," Bradley told Compa.

"Yessy!" Compa smiled as she helped Bradley to his feet.

"Let's go and put this bad experience behind us," IF told the others. They agreed and followed IF back to Lastation.

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 7: Treasure

-Lastation; Later- The group stopped and looked at each other.

"What do we do now? We don't know where Lastation's Mascot is," Compa said.

"Well, we could go to the Oracle at the Basillicom," IF said.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow? I'm still hurting here," Bradley groaned.

"Wait... Shouldn't you have healed by now?" IF asked.

"Well, electricity is my weakness. It takes me a while to get back to full strength," Bradley explained, "Histy told me that."

"Oh... Well, that sucks," IF sighed.

"Look, how about we see the Oracle first thing in the morning?" Bradley requested.

"Fine... Why don't we find a hotel that's has vacant rooms?" IF said.

"Won't they ask if we're a gang?" Nepgear asked.

"Seriously?" Bradley asked in a sarcastic voice.

"What?" Nepgear asked.

"That is a foolish thing to... Wait. She may be right," Bradley realized.

"Why?" Compa asked as question marks appeared over her head.

"Look at me and IF... I look like I've been in a bar fight, honestly. And , IF looks suspicious," Bradley explained.

"What about Ge-Ge and I?" Compa asked.

"Um... I don't need to answer that, do I?" Bradley asked sheepishly.

"No, you don't," IF told Bradley.

"I see what Nepgear's saying," Bradley agreed, "Well, when that problem comes... We'll deal with it at that particular point of time. Ok?"

"Ok," Nepgear agreed as she nodded her head.

"Let's go," IF said.

-Hotel 89; Later- The group arrived at their destination.

"Is there a room for 4 people?" IF asked the clerk, a brunette with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hmm... Let me check," she said as she opened up a book that was in front of her, "I'm sorry... There are no more rooms that can hold 4 people. I do have 2 available rooms that can hold 2 people."

"We'll take that, then," IF said. The clerk hands IF 2 keys that 2 different numbers tagged on them.

"Compa, you and Bradley share a room. Gear and I will share the other," IF said as she hands Compa one of the keys.

"Okay," Compa smiled.

"Uh..." Bradley said nervously.

"Oh, don't be like that... I'm a great roommate," Compa smiled.

"It's not that, Compa... I'm a little hesitant to sleep in the same room with you ever since 3 years ago with the bandage job you did to my back," he said as he looked at his back.

"That was 3 years ago, Brad-Brad!" Compa whined.

"Kidding," Bradley smirked.

"Ooh, you," Compa smiled.

"All right, Gear... Iffy... We'll see you in the morning," Bradley smiled.

"Good night, you 2... Don't try anything funny with her, buddy," IF teased.

"I won't," he said with a genuine smile. Nepgear kissed Bradley on the cheek.

"Good night, Brady," she smiled.

"Good night," Bradley smiled as he touched his cheek. Compa helped him to their room.

-Hotel Room- Compa sat Bradley on the teal colored bed.

"Ok... We'd better do this right, Brad-Brad. Don't move, okay?" Compa asked.

"I trust you, Compa... Go ahead," he said. A few agonizing minutes later, Compa puts her medical supplies away.

"How do you feel, Brad-Brad?" Compa asked.

"A lot better," he smiled as he laid back on the bed, "Some of the pain is still there, but most of it went away. Hey, Compa... Have you ever been in love before?"

"Yes... Well, not recently," Compa said.

"Really? You had a boyfriend before?" Bradley asked as he looked over at Compa.

"Yes... His name was Lenny. He was the sweetest guy ever. He did a lot of things for me... He even sang to me a few times before. But, I had school to attend and he worked so far away from my school. We dated for a year before I decided to end it. I still miss him," Compa said as she sat on the peach colored bed.

"Wow... He sounds like an awesome guy," Bradley smiled.

"He was," Compa smiled as she looked at Bradley.

"What's he doing now?" Bradley asked curiously.

"He works for the Guild in Leanbox," Compa told Bradley.

"What does he look like?" Bradley asked as he sat up.

"Here's a picture of him," Compa smiled as she pulled out a photograph of her and a ginger male.

"Whoa... He looks cool," Bradley said, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure, Brad-Brad," Compa smiled as she puts the picture away.

"Did he ever ask you to marry him?" Bradley asked.

"No... Why?" Compa said as she looked at him.

"I don't see why he didn't ask you," Bradley smiled, "You're an amazing person and the nicest person I've ever met."

"Thanks, Brad-Brad," Compa smiled, "I wonder how Lenny is doing."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Bradley smiled.

"You may be right," Compa smiled.

"So, any tips for me about Nepgear?" Bradley asked.

"She's a little shy sometimes," Compa told Bradley.

"Yeah, I figured... So, what should I do? I want to take her out sometime... But, with everything happening... I don't think our date's gonna happen anytime soon," Bradley sighed.

"Well, be patient... It will make sense soon, my friend," a female voice called.

"Wha?! Who said that?!" Bradley gasped as he looked around.

"What's wrong, Brad-Brad?" Compa asked.

"I heard someone talking to me," he told Compa.

"Of course I'm talking to you, ya know!" the voice called to him.

"Who are you?!" Bradley called. He turned to a corner of the room and saw a blue haired female leaning on the wall. The female wore a black hoodie, pink shirt, pink thigh high skirt, and thigh high shoes. She had a large buster sword strapped to her back. Her red eyes stared at the shocked faces of Compa and Bradley.

"How'd you get in here?!" Bradley yelled as he called Caliburn to his side. He held his Claymore out in front of him as he glared at the girl.

"Calm down, pal... I'm a friend," the girl smiled as she stood up straight, "I heard you talking about love; so, I couldn't resist. Name's Lawliana... But, you can call me Cupid."

"Cupid?" Bradley said in surprise, "You are not an arrow shooting baby."

"Oh, that? I just love the name Cupid," Lawliana smirked.

"Oh... Never mind. How'd you get in here, anyway?" Bradley asked.

"I crash here all the time," Lawliana smiled, "But, you happened to rent my favorite room."

"Seriously?" Bradley said as he lowered his Claymore.

"And to answer your other question... This girl you're talking about, Nepgear was it? She obviously cares alot about you," Lawliana smiled as she walked up to Bradley, "Why don't you just do a few things here and there? It doesn't have to be spectacular, though... It just have to come from the heart."

"Really? Ok, I'll try that," Bradley said with a small smile.

"Miss Cupid, we apologize for intruding on your room," Compa spoke up.

"Aww, don't worry about it... I get lonely sometimes. I enjoy company," Lawliana smiled, "Allow me to fix something for you."

"Thanks, Cupid," Bradley smiled.

"No problem," Lawliana smiled. With that, Compa and Bradley befriended a stranger.

-The Next Day- "Compa, Brady! We have to go!" Nepgear called. Bradley slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Lawliana laid on the floor as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Hey, Compa... Wake up. It's time to go," Bradley yawned as he looked over to Compa. She lets out a little yawn as she stretched out her arms. Bradley slipped his favorite black rimmed glasses onto his face and got out of bed.

"It's morning time already?" Lawliana yawned as she covers her mouth while she sat up.

"Yep... Hope we didn't oversleep," Bradley said as he slipped his shirt on. After they got dressed, they went out the door.

"What the?! Who is this?!" IF called as she looked at Lawliana.

"Oh... I forgot. Lawliana, this is IF and Nepgear," Bradley said, "Iffy, Gear... This is Lawliana. But, she goes by Cupid."

"Like the arrow shooting baby?" IF asked.

"Yes... I happened to love the name Cupid," Lawliana said, "By the way, don't I know you?"

"Me? No," IF said.

"Ever been to the Guild in Lowee in the past 3 years?" Lawliana asked.

"Yeah... Wait! I do know you!" IF realized, "How's your folks?"

"Ma's doing okay... My Dad's still a drunk bastard," Lawliana sighed.

"What?" Bradley said as he looked at Lawliana.

"Her old man used to hit her went she was little," IF said.

"Cupid..." Nepgear gasped.

"It's okay... At least Ma left his sorry ass," Lawliana said, "I just want forget about all that for now." The others agreed.

"Let's get to the Basillicom, then," IF said.

"Ok," Bradley said.

-Basillicom- The group of 5 arrived at the large black building and went into the front doors. They were greeted by a short white haired boyish female.

"Why, hello... How can I help you all?" she asked.

"Drop the formalities," IF told the woman, "We're here to talk about the whereabouts of the Mascot."

"I see... IF, right?" the woman smirked.

"Whoa... How'd you know her name?" Bradley asked in shock.

"I have my sources," the woman smirked, "My name is Kei... I am the Oracle of Lastation. You must be Bradley, a Leanbox native... Lawliana, a Lowee native... And Compa, a Planeptune native."

"How... No way," Bradley said, "No one is that good."

"And, about the Mascot... I'd be happy to tell you the last known whereabouts... But, I'd like a little incentive in return," Kei said as she folds her arms.

"We don't have that many credits," Compa said.

"Oh, no... I don't need the credits. It's more of a personal favor," Kei told them.

"What kind of personal favor?" IF asked as she stared at Kei.

"Our nation is building a machine, and, we need 2 important ingredients for it to function," Kei explained.

"A fetch quest? Easy... I'm the master of fetch quests," Lawliana smirked as she cracked her fists, "If that's all, you'd better be ready to hand us that info on the Mascot." Don't worry, readers... She was briefed on the way to the Basillicom.

"I am a woman of my word," Kei smiled, "The 2 ingredients are a Treasure Gem and Hematite."

"Wow... This machine must be hardcore," Lawliana smirked, "My Heartbreaker's blade is made of platinum alloy and Hematite."

"Really? So, you know where to find Hematite?" Nepgear asked.

"Unfortunately, I forgot where I found some Hematite," Lawliana said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, that sucks," Bradley sighed, "Thanks anyway, Cupid... We know that Hematite is some kind of metal."

"Oh, before I forget... I'd like another favor," Kei requested.

"What is it?" Bradley asked.

"Well, I'd like to ask what transpired 3 years ago in the Gamindustri Graveyard and about the recent rescue attempt," Kei said.

"You even knew about that?!" Bradley gasped.

"Like I said, I have my sources," Kei said, "But, how could I be wrong if Nepgear is right here in front of me?"

"You knew about Gear this whole time?!" Bradley gasped, "Ok, you sneaky serpent... What else do you know?"

"I know about your family, Bradley... And, I am sorry for your loss," Kei told Bradley. Bradley had a horrified look on his face.

"How'd you... But..." he said in shock.

"Bradley?" IF asked.

"What else do you know?" Bradley asked.

"I know I'll regret telling you this... But, you had more brothers and sisters," Kei sighed. Bradley grabbed Kei's shoulders as he looked desperately into her eyes.

"Where are they?" he asked anxiously.

"Wait a sec, Bradley... Maybe that's not a good idea," IF told Bradley.

"Why?!" Bradley asked.

"Because what if they all are like him?" IF asked as she thought about yesterday's events. Bradley realized what she said and lets go of Kei's shoulders.

"Sorry... Equal exchange, right? I'm sorry for my unprofessional attitude," Bradley said as he bowed to Kei.

"No need... I apologize for leading you on," Kei smiled, "Now, that's all over... I wish you all the best of luck." Bradley turned to the others and nods to them.

-Outside- "Ooh, that woman grinds my gears! How are you feeling, buddy?" IF asked.

"I'm okay... I'm just wondering what my other brothers and sisters are like," Bradley said as he folds his arms.

"Hey, dudes... Can I ask where we should go?" Lawliana asked.

"Well... I have a suggestion," a male voice called.

"That voice..." Compa gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Compa, what's wrong?" Nepgear asked.

"It's been too long, Compa sweetie," the voice said in a kind tone. A male with ginger red hair walked up behind Compa and tapped her shoulder. Compa turned around and hugged the male.

"Lenny!" Compa smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Wait... That's your old boyfriend?" Bradley asked.

"Boyfriend?!" IF called, "Compa, why didn't you tell me about this?!" Compa looked at IF.

"Sorry, Iffy... It was a little before I met you," she told IF, "Everyone, this is Lenny... My old flame."

"That's a name to call me," Lenny chuckled, "Hello, everyone."

"Hi there, Lenny... I'm Bradley. Compa told me a lot about you," Bradley smiled as he shook Lenny's hand.

"Call me IF... I'm Compa's friend," IF told Lenny.

"Lawliana's my name, bruh... But, I go by Cupid," Lawliana smirked.

"I'm Nepgear," Nepgear smiled shyly.

"Lady Purple Heart's sister, right?" Lenny smiled.

"How'd you know that?" Bradley asked.

"I'm from the Guild, Bradley... I should know everything about Gamindustri," Lenny smiled.

"True," IF agreed, "But, I have a question."

"Ask away," Lenny smiled.

"Do you know where to find a Treasure Gem and Hematite?" IF asked.

"Hmm... I know that Hematite is located somewhere in Lastation. I can't remember where to find a Treasure Gem," Lenny said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok... Let's check the closest areas around Lastation," Bradley told the others as he pulls out a map. He opened the map and looked inside.

"This looks like a good place... The Endless Zone. Usually, the hardest to find items are in the places that seem humongous," Lawliana said as she looked at the map as well.

"Ok, then... We've got our destination! Let's head out!" IF called.

"Thanks for the info, Lenny... It'll really help us on our journey," Bradley smiled as he closed the map.

"No problem... I always help people in need," Lenny smiled, "It was great to see you again, Compa... But, I am busy at the moment." He held Compa in another hug.

"Lenny... I miss you," Compa told him as she looked up at his face. She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I miss you too, darling... But, I will be back. I promise," he smiled as he pets her peach blond hair. He slowly lets her go and looked at the group.

"Take care of her, you hear me? I don't want to hear any bad news about her... It'll break my heart," he told the group.

"No need to worry, ya know! We'll take great care of her!" Bradley smiled as he nods his head.

"We promise," Nepgear smiled as she stood at Bradley's side.

"It was nice meeting you, Lenny," IF said with a genuine smile.

"See ya, Lenny!" Lawliana smiled. Lenny smiled and turned away, walking off not before looking back one more time. Compa blew him a kiss and Lenny smiled. Lenny disappeared into the crowd. Compa hugged herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. Nepgear went up to Compa and comforts her as Compa began to cry.

"Hey, Compa... He really is a great guy. A guy like that comes once in a lifetime. I'm sure he'll miss you so much," Lawliana told Compa as she went up to comfort her, "So, don't cry... Be happy he still loves you." Compa wiped her tears away.

"Yeah... You're right," Compa sniveled, "I'm sure he'll come back."

"He will, Compa... I can tell," Lawliana smiled.

"Man, you really are Cupid," Bradley smirked.

"Told you I love that name," Lawliana smirked as she looked at Bradley.

"Hey, guys... We'd better get moving," IF told the group.

"Right," they agreed.

"Come on," Lawliana smiled.

"Ok," Compa said.

-End Chapter 7-


	8. Chapter 8

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 8: A Spice of Crazy Red

-Endless Zone- The group arrived at their destination.

"Well, this place is flatter than I thought," Bradley said as he looked around, "I thought it was bigger than this."

"Um, Bradley? What are you talking about exactly?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, the map shows me this humongous opening and it's really a small opening," Bradley said.

"What?" Lawliana asked.

"Never mind my rambling... Now, where is that Hematite?" Bradley asked as he looked around.

"I have a suggestion," Compa said.

"Out with it," IF said.

"What if a monster has the Hematite?" Compa wondered.

"Hmm... That's a good theory. Let's test it," Bradley agreed as he called his Claymore out. He grabs it and charged ahead.

"So reckless," IF sighed as she summoned her Qataris. Nepgear summoned out a large saber with a N symbol on the handle as Lawliana pulls out her Heartbreaker and Compa pulls out her huge syringe.

"Let's give him a hand," Lawliana smirked.

"You just want to blow stuff up, don't you?" IF asked. "A little," Lawliana said honestly, "Don't you?"

"Sure... But, I have restraint," IF said.

"Sure, you do," Lawliana teased. Lawliana charged after Bradley. IF, Compa, and Nepgear followed her. Not much later, they stopped and looked around at the dissolving creatures.

"Anything, guys?" Bradley called as he stopped right next to Compa.

"No... I don't think any of these monsters had Hematite," Compa told Bradley.

"Damn! Then, that was for nothing?!" Bradley fumed as he shook his head, "Ugh! This is frustrating!"

"Please calm down, Bradley," Nepgear told Bradley.

"Right... Sorry," Bradley sighed.

"So, what now?" Lawliana asked as she sat on the black tiled floor. Silence befell the group.

"Why the glum faces, guys?" a female voice called. A short red haired woman walked up to them. She wore a blue short jacket and a short blue skirt.

"Falcom!" Lawliana gasped.

"You know her?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah... She's my cousin," Lawliana smirked as she stood up. She hugged Falcom.

"How's life, cuz?" Falcom smiled.

"Oh, you know... Same old," Lawliana smirked as she lets go of Falcom.

"Good... These your friends?" Falcom asked.

"Yep... This is Bradley, IF, Compa, and Nepgear. Guys, this is my cousin, Falcom. She's like my sister," Lawliana smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Nepgear smiled.

"Heyllo," Bradley smiled.

"Hi!" Compa smiled.

"How you doing?" IF said.

"Hello, everyone... I see you're having trouble. What can a fellow adventurer like me do for you guys?" Falcom smiled.

"Well... We're looking for Hematite and a Treasure Gem," IF said, "Have you seen any of them?"

"Hematite and a Treasure Gem? Hey, Cupid... I thought your sword was made of Hematite," Falcom said.

"We know... She told us that. She couldn't remember where some Hematite was," Bradley told Falcom.

"Ah... Sounds like Cupid, all right," Falcom joked.

"Hey!" Lawliana pouted.

"Sorry, cuz... Well, I don't know where any Hematite is, either. But, the Treasure Gem isn't in Lastation. I think it's near Planeptune, in the depths of a forest," Falcom explained, "A gem collecting dragon, maybe?"

"Seriously?!" Bradley and IF yelled at the same time.

"Oh, yeah! That's where we can find the Treasure Gem," Lawliana agreed, "Thanks, Falcom!"

"Hey, no problem! I'm glad to help," Falcom smiled, "Well, I would love to go with you guys... But, I'm running some errands myself. I'll catch you all later. It's good to see you again, Cupid."

"You too, Falcom," Lawliana smiled. Falcom smiled and walked off.

"Huh... So, it's at Planeptune," IF said, "I'm surprised we have to backtrack."

"I am too," Bradley sighed.

-The Next Day; Virtua Forest Depths- The group arrived at their destination in the depths of Virtua Forest.

"Well, team... We're looking for a dragon. Can't believe I said that," Bradley said, "Well, anyway... Keep an eye out." They all agreed and they continued inward. A little later, they came across a dragon holding a red gem the size of a human in its left hand.

"Aha! That must be a Treasure Gem! Let's get it!" IF called as she summoned her Qataris. Bradley held out his Claymore as Lawliana pulls out her Heartbreaker and Compa pulls out her humongous syringe. The dragon roars and swung its tail at them! Bradley punched the tail into the air, knocking the dragon off balance! Compa shot several bullets out of her syringe right at the dragon's chest as IF hacked away at one of the dragon's ankles. Bradley and Lawliana charged onto the dragon's back and furiously slashed at its back.

"Heartbreaker, Flame Crash Blade!" Lawliana called as her buster sword ignited into flames.

"Caliburn, Phoenix Blade!" Bradley called as his Claymore's blade also ignited into flames, "Take this! **Phoenix Feather Burst!** " Bradley slashed multiple times onto the dragon's back, causing it roar in pain. Lawliana rushed up to the dragon's head and leaped high into the air.

"And this! **Meteor Dive!** " Lawliana yelled as she dug the flaming blade of her buster sword deep into the dragon's skull! The dragon roars in pure agony while it thrashed around. Lawliana held on to her sword as Bradley was flung off! He slid to a stop and looked up at the thrashing dragon.

"Have to go HDD... Gear, follow my lead!" Bradley called as he transformed into his CPU form. Nepgear followed his lead and transformed.

"On 3, we fire with everything we got! 1... 2... 3! **Final Break Cannon!** "

" **Multiple Beam Launcher, Full Power!** " Nepgear called. Bradley points his right index finger at the dragon while Nepgear fired a large white beam at the dragon.

"Cupid, jump!" Bradley called as a green beam shot out of his finger. Lawliana pulled her sword out of the dragon's skull and leaped off of the dragon's head. The dragon was encased by the white and green lights and was eradicated into ash! The Treasure Gem flew through the air. IF dove and caught it before it hits the ground!

"Nice catch, Iffy!" Compa cheered.

"Phew... We got it," IF sighed, "Good work, guys... We got the Treasure Gem." She stood up and turned to her friends.

"All right! 1 of 2 items found!" Lawliana smirked as she rushed over to the group.

"All that's left is the Hematite," Nepgear said as she returned to her normal form. Bradley did the same.

"I'm afraid you'll never find it... Your search ends here!" a familiar voice called. A girl with short green hair appeared a few feet away from them.

"Ugh, this one again... You must have nothing better to do if you're here bothering us," IF sighed.

"What do you want, Linda? We're busy," Bradley told her. "I'm sorry you keep getting sent to us just so that you will lose anyway, Miss Underling," Compa said.

"Ouch, Compa! That sick burn, though!" Lawliana giggled.

"Need some Aloe Vera?" Bradley smirked.

"Shut up!" Underling snarled.

"I wonder what the wages for underlings like her are," Lawliana wondered.

"They must be low if they keep calling her," Nepgear said.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I'M SO SORRY FOR WHO I AM!" Underling roared angrily.

"Calm down, woman... We're being facetious," Bradley told her.

"Whatever... After today, those mouths won't be flapping anymore!" Underling smirked as she calmed down, "Come out, everyone!" Dozens of robots appeared around the group.

"It's finally time you've learned that peons like you must come at us in droves," IF smirked as she got ready to fight.

"There's a lot of them... Let's transform and destroy them in one fell swoop," Bradley told Nepgear.

"Ok!" Nepgear said.

"You think I would fall for that crap twice? Check this out," Underling smirked as she snaps her fingers. One of the robots emits a high pitched screech and the light around Bradley and Nepgear disappeared.

"What? What's going on?" Nepgear gasped. She tried to transform.

"What did you do?!" Bradley snarled at Underling.

"Easy... One of my friends here seals your ability to transform! Let's see you fight now!" Underling smirked as she looked at them.

"This isn't looking good... What should we do?" Lawliana asked.

"I don't run from a fight," Bradley told the girls, "Let's take out the trash."

"Hold it right there!" a very light female voice called.

"What the hell?" Bradley asked as he looked above him. A small girl with long red hair stood on a tree branch high above them. She wore a red traditional Chinese shrine maiden outfit with grey sandals. She also had a gold toy dragon wrapped around her torso.

"You leave my wifeys alone!" she called as she hopped down from the tree branch. She lands in front of the group and took a fighting stance.

"What? What?! Who is this girl?!" Bradley thought hysterically.

"Um... What exactly are you?" Bradley asked.

"Oh... A boy," she said nonchalantly.

"Geez... That hurt," Bradley said in a hurt tone.

"I'm not interested in boys that much," she told Bradley.

"Wow... She's batting for the other team? Huh," Bradley said.

"What in the unholy hell is this girl talking about?!" Underling yelled.

"For trying to attack my wifeys, you'll face the wrath of Red!" the girl called.

"Yep... Definitely gay," Bradley said to himself.

"Um... I don't know how to process this," Lawliana said.

"She's gay," Bradley told the girls.

"Really?" Lawliana asked, "Who is this chick?"

"I think her name is Red," Bradley answered her.

"For my CPU... My goddess... My wifey! I will protect her with my life!" Red called.

"She's serious... Oh, boy," Bradley sighed.

"Um... Thank you... But, I don't go that way," Nepgear spoke up to Red.

"Explain everything after the honeymoon, my darling... For now, let's get this creep and her cronies!" Red smirked as she looked at Nepgear.

"Wait... HONEYMOON?! Nepgear is MY girlfriend!" Bradley yelled.

"Bradley, I don't think she's listening to you," IF sighed.

"What? Oh, never mind," Bradley growled, "Let's destroy some tin cans!"

Red charged into a robot and pulls out a yo-yo from her sleeve. She smacks the yo-yo into the robot and blew it up. Bradley leaped over Red and slashed 2 robots in half with his Claymore.

"Ooh, not bad! But, I can do better!" Red called as she bicycle kicks a robot into another robot. Both of them explodes as Red swung her yo-yo into several more and tied it around them. She swung them around and over her head and slammed them down into the ground, blowing them up in the process! Bradley stood there in shock as another robot charged at him. He punched the robot full force, causing his fist to go through the robot!

"She ain't no joke," Bradley thought as he pulls his fist out of the robot. IF drop kicks a robot into a crowd of robots as Nepgear slashed several robots in half. Lawliana stayed at Compa's side, protecting her as the robots closed in on them. Bradley leaped over to them and slammed his sword into the ground, causing a massive earthquake! The robots all fell over as the group got to higher ground. Bradley leaped back down and lands on one of the robots, crushing it! "Take this! **Hurricane Typhoon!** " Bradley twisted his body in a windmill motion as a large twister blew the robots away!

" **Demonic Inferno!** " IF called as she slammed the ground with her left Qatari. Dark red flames shot out of the ground and burned the remaining robots to ash!

"What just happened?!" Underling yelled as Bradley went up to her.

"We just kicked your butt!" Red called as she slid down the tree she was sitting on. Nepgear, Compa, and Lawliana got down from their respective trees. Bradley shoved Underling up against the tree behind her.

"I'm about tired of your crap, Linda! How about you crawl back down the hole you came out of and live there?!" Bradley told her.

"I can't... I've got a job to do," Underling snarled as she glared at him.

"And killing people is your job?!" Bradley snarled.

"Whatever it takes," Underling smirked.

"Heartless..." Bradley snarled as he raised his fist. Nepgear grabbed his arm and rubbed it.

"Please calm down," Nepgear told him calmly.

"Right... She ain't worth the effort," Bradley said as he lowered his fist.

"You'll regret this, Bradley... Count on it," Underling snarled as she shoved him away and ran away.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Lawliana asked Bradley.

"She was the one who killed my parents," Bradley told her.

"Heavy," Lawliana said.

"Wow... What a horrible thing to do," Red said.

"What's your story, anyway?" Bradley asked.

"Long story short... Take me with you! I've been spying on you since you've set out for Lastation... And, I'm impressed! Plus, a goddess traveling with you? That is perfect for me!" Red smiled.

"Oh, god... We've got a live one here," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Let's bring her along... She's pretty strong," Lawliana said.

"The more, the merrier... That's what my grandpa always said," Compa smiled.

"Ugh, all right... Why not?" IF sighed.

"Umm... I don't know," Nepgear said.

"Please? I'll give you the Red Special Service," Red said.

"What?" Bradley asked.

"I'll be your personal servant for a whole month," Red told him.

"Oh, man... What should I do?" Bradley asked himself.

"Screw it... Fine, you can come with us," Bradley sighed.

"Yay! Awesome! I'll be a good girl!" Red cheered as she hopped up and down.

"Calm down, girl..." Bradley told her.

-Lastation; The Next Day- The group stopped and looked at each other once again.

"Ok... Now that we've got a Treasure Gem, all we need is the Hematite. Lenny gave us some good info on where one might be," Bradley said as he folds his arms.

"It could be anywhere in the Lastation area," IF said.

"Right," Lawliana said.

"Who's Lenny?" Red asked in confusion.

"Compa's boyfriend," Bradley told Red.

"Ooh! That's so sweet!" Red giggled.

"Thank you," Compa smiled.

"Anyway... Cupid, can you remember where the Hematite is now?" IF asked Lawliana.

"Hmm... I think it was at some resort with the letter s in the beginning," Lawliana said as she thought about it.

"Let me check the map," Bradley said.

"Hey, you all! Can I bother you for a second?" a voice called. A young man with bright red hair walked over to them.

"Whatcha need, stranger?" Red asked.

"Well, my name is Howard and I need a hand. My mother is very sick and she need medicine from a specific feather from a rare monster," he told them.

"What is the monster that you're looking for?" Bradley asked.

"A phoenix," Howard said in hesitation.

"Why are you hesitant?" Lawliana asked.

"Well, you see... No one would accept my request, and, my mother is getting sicker every day," he told them as he looked down.

"Don't worry about it... I know where to find a phoenix feather. Promise," Bradley told the young man, "Guys, I'll be back." Bradley transformed into his CPU form and flew off.

"Whoa!" Howard gasped.

"Bradley, you idiot," IF sighed.

-Virtua Forest- Bradley lands at the entrance of the forest.

"Gaia, I need a favor!" Bradley called as he looked around. A cry shot through the sky. Bradley raced towards the source of the cry and stopped. Gaia was protecting his mother as a bunch of monster hunters attacked it.

"Get away from my friend!" Bradley roared as he charged at them. He punched several hunters to the ground.

"Who are you?!" one of the hunters snarled.

"Bradley... And, these phoenixes are my friends! Back off!" Bradley yelled.

"No way! Those are immortal phoenixes! We're here to rip the immortality away from them!" the same guy smirked.

"Oh, you are? Well, try and get past me," Bradley challenged. Bradley called his Claymore out and held it in front of him.

"All right, you evildoers! Hold it right there!" a voice called from behind Bradley. A young woman with short brown hair dressed in a heroine outfit lands beside him.

"What the hell? Who are you?" one of the monster hunters called.

"Enter the heroine of justice, Nisa! I'm here to stop your dastardly plot!" the woman proclaimed.

"Nisa? Um... Ok, you're the first superhero I've ever met... If you're here to help, go ahead," Bradley told the woman, "These guys are trying to kill my friends here."

"It will be my pleasure to lend my aid to a CPU," Nisa said, "Let's do this." Nisa leaped into the air and dove at one of the hunters. She kicked him in the face as Bradley head-butts another and slammed his comrades into each other.

"Take this... **Justice Kick!** " Nisa called as she kicked one hunter in the stomach.

" **Dragon Fist!** " Bradley called as he socked one hunter in the face.

"Oof!" The hunter grunted. The lead hunter pulled out a crossbow and shot a ln arrow at the mother phoenix while Nisa and Bradley had their backs turned.

"CPU!" Nisa called. Bradley turned around and gaped in shock as Gaia was hit in his left side while he got in the way of the arrow!

"GAIA!" Bradley yelled in shock. Gaia fell to the ground in pain as his mother raced to his side.

"Damn... I was aiming for the mother," the lead hunter snarled.

"You! You'll pay for that!" Bradley snarled angrily as he grabbed the lead hunter by his shirt collar.

"Hey, your buddy's not doing so good! We need some medicine, stat!" Nisa called to Bradley as she stood at Gaia's side. The mother phoenix cooed sadly as she nudged her son. Gaia started to breathe raggedly.

"What was in that arrow?!" Bradley snarled as he suddenly grabbed the hunter by his esophagus.

"A special type of poison that kills any flying animal," the lead hunter groaned. Bradley tightened his grip on the lead hunter's throat.

"Is there an antidote?" Bradley snarled as he glared into the hunter's eyes.

"I don't know," he snarled nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that bullcrap! Everything has a cure! What is the cure?!" Bradley snarled. He tightened his grip even more. The hunter struggled to breathe.

"Uh, dude? Can you calm down?" one of the hunters called.

"Shut up! You bastards came after my friend! Why should I?!" Bradley snarled as he glared at the fallen hunters.

"All right, all right! I'll tell you!" the leader coughed. Bradley glared back at the leader.

"The antidote is a special type of blood from a Sayain," he coughed.

"Sayain?" Bradley said.

"You're a Sayain, right?" the hunter groaned as he looked at the brown monkey tail swinging behind Bradley.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bradley said.

"Your parents never told you?" the hunter asked.

"No... They're dead," Bradley snarled.

"Oh... I'm sorry, man. My folks are dead too," the leader groaned,

"Look, I'll make you a deal... Let me go; and, I'll walk away." Bradley looked at Gaia struggling to breathe.

"No... You listen to me. You fix this now," Bradley told him, "I'll let you go afterwards."

"Ok, fine... Deal," he said. Bradley lets the leader go and he coughed violently. When he finally regained his composure, he stood up. He pulled out a small vial and walked over to Gaia. The mother phoenix glared at the hunter.

"It's ok, Mother... He's gonna fix this," Bradley told the mother phoenix. She looked at Bradley with worry. Bradley pets the mother phoenix's head.

"If he tries anything, I'll make sure he regrets it," Nisa told Bradley.

"I know," Bradley said. A few minutes later, the hunter stood up.

"Are you done?" Bradley asked.

"Yes... Fortunately, he will live," the hunter sighed.

"Good... Now, get out of my sight," Bradley told him as he glared at him. The hunter turned away and went to his group.

"Let's go... We're done here," the hunter said.

"But..." one of the hunters said.

"You got a problem with that?" the leader snarled.

"N-no," the same hunter said. With that, they all left. Bradley sighed as he turned to Gaia. Gaia opened his eyes and looked at his mother. The mother phoenix cried out in happiness and nudged her son. She looked at Nisa and Bradley and lets out a loud cry.

"No problem, miss! It was our pleasure!" Nisa smiled.

"I'm just glad Gaia is all right," Bradley smiled as he pets Gaia's head. Gaia smiled and nudged Bradley.

"And, thanks for helping me, Nisa... I appreciate it," Bradley smiled as he turned to Nisa.

"It was my pleasure to help a CPU," Nisa smiled as she bowed, "Sir Green Heart."

"Just call me Bradley," he told her.

"Ok, Bradley... I'm off to fight more crime! Up, up, and away!" Nisa called as she took off. Bradley waved to her.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! Hey, Mother... I need to borrow one of your feathers! A person's life is depending on it!" Bradley realized as he looked at the mother phoenix. She nodded and held out her left wing. Bradley slowly plucked one of the orange feathers off of her wings and held it close.

"Thank you! I won't let this go! Gaia, I have to go... But, I'll be back soon!" he told them as he flew off.

-End Chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 9: Apologize... Or Hate

-Lastation; Later- Bradley lands on the sidewalk and looked around as he returned to normal.

"Girls! Where are you?!" Bradley called as he raced through the growing crowd. He then crashed into a girl with black hair.

"Oww! Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl groaned as she rubbed her back.

"Sorry... Uni?" Bradley said as he looked up and saw Uni looking at him.

"Ack! Bradley?!" Uni panicked.

"Geez, woman... Can't you warn someone?" Bradley told her.

"It's clearly your fault!" Uni told him.

"Still hate me?" Bradley asked her as he stood up.

"You hurt my feelings last time... How could I not?" Uni said in a harsh tone as she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"You was harsh to Nepgear," he told her, "I was protecting her."

"Yeah... I'm sure she's glad to have someone protecting her," Uni said softly as she looked away.

"Uni... You realized what I told you was the truth," Bradley told her as he went up to her.

"I know... I just want to become stronger," Uni said, "Can I be honest?"

"What... You like me or something?" Bradley teased. Uni punched him in the stomach.

"Oof!" Bradley grunted as he held his stomach.

"No!" Uni blushed.

"Come on, woman... That hurts," he groaned.

"I can't believe you said that to me!" Uni snarled.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Bradley groaned as he stood up.

"Um... Can I ask for your help?" Uni sighed as she looked away.

"Help?" he asked, "With what?"

"There's this quest I wanted to do... I have to collect some Hematite and return it to Kei," Uni told him.

"WHAT?! Kei promised us that she'd would tell us the whereabouts of the Mascot if we'd get her a Treasure Gem and Hematite!" Bradley gasped.

"Really? She told me that you guys failed to get some Hematite for her," Uni said.

"Woman, are you stupid?! We were on our way to get it when we got sidetracked!" Bradley yelled.

"Hey, I ain't stupid!" Uni snarled.

"Not you!" Bradley told her, "Listen... Let's put our differences aside and work together! Then, we can get what we both want!"

"Why should I?" Uni asked.

"Woman, can't you listen?!" Bradley told her. Uni sighed and looked at him.

"Can I trust you?" Uni asked.

"Yes!" Bradley told her.

"Fine... I guess you can help," Uni sighed.

"Thank you," he smiled. Uni blushed and turned away.

"Lead the way, hero," Uni told him. The 2 of them rushed off.

-Sepent Resort- Bradley and Uni arrived at their destination.

"Ok... What's this gem collecting monster that has Hematite?" Bradley asked.

"Kei told me it was a Tae Kwon Cat," Uni told Bradley.

"Wow... Really? That's cliche as heck," Bradley said.

"I know, right?" Uni said.

"Anyway, let's move," Bradley told her. The 2 of them went through the dungeon quickly and soon enough...

"Halt, monsters! Drop the Hematite nice and slowly!" Uni called as she points her machine gun at one of the cat monsters.

"Uni?" Nepgear's voice called.

"Huh? Gear!" Bradley called as he saw his friends come up to him.

"Where were you?! Howard's still waiting for that phoenix feather!" IF scolded Bradley.

"Why were you with Uni?" Lawliana asked.

"Why did you transform in front of Howard?!" IF told him.

"One at a time, girls!" Bradley panicked. They stopped.

"One, I got the feather... Two, I ran into Uni quite literally... And, we're after the same thing. So, we teamed up," Bradley said, "What about Howard?"

"He freaked out when you transformed at first... But, he said how cool it was to meet Green Heart's brother in person," Compa told him.

"Wait... Not many people know that," Bradley realized, "That doesn't seem suspicious to any of you?"

"No way! I won't let you take that Hematite!" Uni called.

"Oh, god... Hold that thought," Bradley groaned as he walked over to Uni and Nepgear, "What's the problem?"

"Well, Uni is being so mean to me," Nepgear told Bradley.

"Nepgear is straight up ignoring me," Uni said.

"Are you fricking serious?" Bradley groaned as he facepalm himself, "You 2 are acting like 5 year olds! God, I have a headache." They looked at him.

"What?" Bradley asked.

"Umm, how should I say this? Bradley, your eyes are strange," Nepgear told him.

"What?" Bradley asked as Uni pulls out a hand mirror, "You just happened to have that on hand?"

"Yes... You never know when it could be useful," Uni told him.

"Give me that," Bradley said as he took the mirror and looked at it. There were weird red symbols on the outside of the irises and his eyes themselves were dark violet colored.

"What the hell?! What happened to my eyes?!" Bradley panicked as he looked at the shocked reflection of himself.

"Are you ok, Brad-Brad?" Compa called.

"Give me a second!" he called as he gave the mirror back to Uni. He turned away from the girls and looked at his hands. -WAVER! WAVER!- He suddenly felt dizzy as he felt his head spinning.

"Bradley, what's wrong?" Nepgear asked worriedly as she went to his side. He fell to his knees as he held his head in pain.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Bradley yelled as blood began to drip from his eyes.

"Goodness! Compa, IF, his eyes are bleeding!" Nepgear panicked.

"What?!" IF called. The girls rushed to his side as Bradley began to lose consciousness.

-Vision- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" he wonders as he slowly tried to move. He realized he couldn't.

"Hey, anyone there?! Gear?! Iffy?! Compa?! Cupid?! Red?! Uni?!" he called.

"Why?! They're only kids, bro!" his voice called. Bradley turned his head to the sound of his own voice. A picture of him facing a large robot with a large tongue hanging out appears in front of his face.

"Eww... How nasty," Bradley groaned.

"Aww, don't be like that... I love my loli cute girls," the robot said as he slurped. He then saw 2 girls that were actually twins at first glance... They even wore matching outfits.

"Help... Please," one of the twins begged.

"Hold on, Rom and Ram... I'll rip his tongue out of his pathetic body!" Bradley called as he charged at the robot. The picture dissolved into another picture of him in his CPU form as well as Uni and Nepgear while the 3 of them faces another giant robot that resembles a Gundam robot holding a massive sword in front of him.

"Brave, it's time to perish!" Bradley called.

"I see... Well, let's see if your resolve is stronger than mine!" Brave called.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" Bradley smirked.

"Oh, wow... I've heard that phrase before," Bradley sighed. The picture dissolved into another of him racing towards Magic.

"Get away from my friends!" he called as he clashed his sword with Magic's scythe.

"Useless," Magic smirked as she parries his sword above him. He kicked her in the stomach and flipped her onto her back.

"That's Magic! Then, that means I'm probably stalling for time!" he thought. The picture dissolved into another of him facing the robot he fought in the Gamindustri Graveyard with his friends.

"I won't let you destroy my friends!" Bradley called as his black hair began to shine. Suddenly, his hair blazed into golden yellow!

"Whoa... What's up with your hair?" IF asked as she stood at his side.

"Trust me, Iffy... We got this. Gear, Uni, Rom, Ram... Let's get him!" Bradley called. The picture disappeared.

"Wait! Show me more! Please! What happened?!" Bradley called as he felt body disappear.

-Sepent Resort- "Wagh!" Bradley yelled as he sat up.

"Brad-Brad!" Compa smiled.

"Bradley!" Nepgear smiled as she hugged him. He looked around at his surroundings.

"Am I... Back?" he asked himself, "Where was I?" He looked at Nepgear and smiled.

"Sorry I made you worry, Gear..." Bradley told her, "Wait... Someone's missing. Where's Uni?"

"She and Gear dueled for the Hematite... And, Gear won," IF smirked.

"Really?! Nice job, Nepgear!" Bradley smiled.

"Ehehe..." she giggled as she wiped her tears away.

"Aww, I didn't mean to make you cry," Bradley told her.

"You really scared me," Nepgear told him.

"Hey... I'm fine now. I just had some hell of a headache, though," Bradley told her.

"What was up with your eyes?" IF asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Dunno... I was seeing some weird things when I was out cold," Bradley told IF.

"Like what?" Lawliana asked.

"Like I was seeing some sort of vision..." Bradley told them as he scratched his head.

"Vision? Are you psychic or something?" Red spoke up as question marks float above her head.

"Again, I dunno... It was weird. I can't explain it," Bradley told them as he stood up, "At any rate, we should get the Hematite to Kei and the feather to Howard."

-Lastation- The group made it Lastation and found Howard.

"Hey, Howard... Sorry for the wait. Here's the phoenix feather," Bradley told Howard as he hands him the orange feather.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this will save my mom!" Howard smiled as he held the feather.

"One question... How'd you know that I was Green Heart's brother?" Bradley asked.

"Well, my mother was the previous Oracle of Leanbox's Basillicom... And, she saw you with Lady Green Heart a lot of the time," Howard said.

"Previous Oracle? You don't mean..." Bradley said, "Was her name Viola?"

"Yes... You remember her?" Howard asked.

"How could I forget about Viola?" Bradley smiled, "Make sure she gets better, okay?"

"I will," Howard smiled as he rushed off, "Thanks again, Sir Green Heart!"

"It's Green Brother!" Bradley called. Howard waved as he raced off.

"Green Brother?" IF chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh Iffy... My name is as good as Purple Sister," Bradley smirked as he turned to the group.

"Well, we got both the Treasure Gem and Hematite... Let's report back to Kei," IF told the group. They went to the Basillicom and reported to Kei.

"I see you've got the items I requested," Kei smiled.

"You told Uni we failed, Kei... That's cold," Bradley told Kei.

"I honestly didn't think you would have found the items," Kei told Bradley.

"I told you I'm the master of fetch quests," Lawliana smirked, "As long as I'm here, we'll get what we want."

"I see... I misjudged your resourcefulness," Kei smiled apologetically, "As promised, here's the last known whereabouts of the Mascot." She hands them a yellow slip of paper. IF looks at it and facepalm herself.

"Let me guess... Sepent Resort," Bradley sighed.

"Yep," IF grumbled.

"Son of a gun," Bradley groaned.

"Sorry... That's the last known whereabouts," Kei told them.

"What about our deal?" Bradley asked Kei.

"You have 2 brothers and 3 sisters," Kei told Bradley with no hesitation.

"Just laid it out for me," Bradley said as a sweatdrop trailed down his head, "Names?"

"Brittany, Thorn, Blake, Tristan, and Monique," Kei said again without no hesitation.

"Again," Bradley thought.

"Ages?" Bradley asked.

"Um, Bradley?" IF asked.

"Hold on," Bradley said.

"Ok," IF said.

"Thorn is 18, Blake is 17, Tristan is 16, Brittany is 15, and Monique is 13," Kei said, "Brittany is also your twin sister."

"Wow... That's alot of info. Thanks, Kei," Bradley said, "We'll be going now." Bradley left out before the others. They followed him out the door.

"Hey, Bradley! Wait!" Compa called to him. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" Nepgear asked him softly as she stood at his left side and held his hand.

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore... I have a huge amount of mixed up emotions inside of me... Rage, betrayal, happiness, sorrow... The whole package. How should I feel after I was told I wasn't an only child after several years of being alone and scared?" Bradley told her.

"You had Lady Vert," Compa said.

"I don't know if that's the same thing... I love Vert for everything she's done for me; but, it wasn't like I didn't know she wasn't my real sister," Bradley explained.

"Ah... You wanted the real thing," IF realized as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah... Like Noire is to Uni; and, Neptune is to Nepgear. I wanted to know what unconditional love truly was..." Bradley said.

"You do now... You have us," Lawliana told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, I know exactly what you mean... I had a crappy life, too. But, I had Falcom to help me. I'm telling you this because you're my bud... Stop living in the past. Look to the future. It'll get better!" Lawliana smiled at Bradley. He smiled as well.

"Thanks, Cupid... I'll do just that," Bradley smiled.

"That a boy," Lawliana smirked as she pats his shoulder, "Besides, we'll find your siblings... Trust me."

"I know... Thanks, Cupid," Bradley smiled.

"My work is done," Lawliana smirked, "Shall we go, ladies and gent?"

"Oorah!" Bradley called.

"Yessy!" Compa called.

"You know it!" Red called.

"Let's move out!" IF called.

-Sepent Resort- The group arrived at their destination... But, as soon as they arrived...

"Oh, gross! Is that a rat?!" IF groaned as she saw a black creature laying face down on the ground.

"Nurse Compa to the rescue!" Compa called as she raced over to the fallen creature.

"Compa, wait! We don't even know if that thing has rabies!" Bradley called as he raced after her. Compa knelt beside the creature and looked it over. Bradley stopped behind her and saw a bright red scrape on the back of its head.

"That looks like it hurt," Bradley said.

"I know just the thing!" Compa smiled as she searched inside her pink medi pouch on her right hip. She pulled out a small pink bandage with a heart on the middle. She lightly puts the bandage on the scrape and pats it softly.

"There... All better," Compa smiled as the creature stirred, "Are you okay now, Mister Mouse?" The creature looked up at Compa and instantly, hearts appeared in its eyes.

"Whoa... What the hell?" Bradley asked as the creature snapped out of its love trance.

"Chu? Umm... What's your name?" the creature asked.

"Chu? As in Pikachu?" Bradley asked the creature, "You're not a Pokémon that I've ever seen."

"Brad-Brad, be nice!" Compa scolded Bradley.

"Sorry, sorry," he smiled.

"And, to answer your question... I'm Compa," Compa smiled as she looked at the creature.

"Compa, huh? Hmm... Chu," the creature smirked as he walked off.

"Wait a second... I just realized something. I think it loves Compa," Bradley groaned.

"Me? But, I'm not ready to love again just yet," Compa said sadly.

"Aww, Comp... It'll be okay," Bradley smiled as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Brad-Brad," Compa smiled. He lets her go and stood up. Compa stood as well and looked in the direction the creature walked.

"Comp, we gotta get going," Bradley told her.

"Ok," she smiled as she followed him.

-End Chapter 9-


	10. Chapter 10

A Shade of Green and Purple

Chapter 10: Family Matters

-Later- "Ugh... Where is this Mascot?" Red groaned as she looked at Bradley.

"Don't look at me... We found the 1st Mascot on accident," Bradley told Red.

"Aww, lame," Red pouted.

"Cool your jets, Red... We'll find it eventually," Lawliana smirked.

"That's encouraging," Red said sarcastically.

"All right, Red... I know. We're a little on edge here and snarky comments won't help," Bradley told her.

"Guys, wait a second," Nepgear spoke up.

"What?" Bradley asked.

"Look... Isn't this area familiar?" Nepgear asked as she looked at the grassy arcs that loomed over them.

"Yeah... This looks like the area where we met the Mascot in Virtua Forest," IF agreed.

"That means we're getting close," Bradley said as he continued to walk ahead of the group, "Come on." The group followed him into a vast dome of tree roots with a black orb of energy hovering in the middle of the dome.

"There it is! Lastation's Mascot!" Lawliana gasped.

"Excuse me, Mascot... Can we talk to you?" Bradley asked.

"I see... You wish to talk to me?" the Mascot asked in a soft tone.

"Yes... You see... The CPUs have been captured and we need all of the Mascots' help to free them," Nepgear requested.

"I cannot accept that request," the Mascot told them.

"Well, that's a problem... We didn't come here to be told no," IF told the Mascot.

"This is really important, you know! The whole world will be in danger!" Bradley told the Mascot.

"I know that," it told them. "

Well, why won't you help us?!" Bradley asked seriously.

"I have a job to do by the True Goddess," it told him.

"True Goddess?" Bradley asked.

"The goddess before your time," the Mascot clarified.

"What is this job?" IF asked seriously.

"That... Is classified," the Mascot said.

"Classified, my..." Bradley said rudely.

"Bradley!" Lawliana scolded him.

"Sorry for my rudeness... But, that is selfish! We're doing this for selfless reasons! The least you can do is get off your high horse and lend a hand!" Bradley told the Mascot as he walked up to it.

"How dare you!" the Mascot gasped.

"How dare I?! You have no idea what's going on out there, do you?!" Bradley told the Mascot.

"Of course I..." it said.

"No, you don't! People are dying and are killing others for fun! They lost their faith in the CPUs... I saw it firsthand!" Bradley told the Mascot.

"..." the Mascot was speechless at Bradley's words. The others are as well.

"Look at what's happening through my eyes; then, you tell me if you should sit there and do nothing like the lazy selfish spirit you are acting like right now!" Bradley took deep breaths as anger burned in his soul. How dare this spirit tell him this... Why can't she help?! They need her help no matter what, according to Histoire.

"Your words... Are dripped with venom," the Mascot told Bradley after a minute of silence.

"What?" Bradley asked, his anger slowly rising.

"Umm... What's happening to Bradley? Has that ever happened to him?" Lawliana asked IF.

"No... Compa, has this ever happened to him?" IF asked.

"No... What's happening to him?" Compa whimpered as she backed away from Bradley.

"Bradley..." Nepgear said in shock.

"What did you say, you pathetic blight of nature?" Bradley snarled as a demonic red aura rose from his body.

"Whoa... I never knew he could be scary," Red said fearfully, "What should we do, gals?" IF summoned out her Qataris and took a stance.

"Whatever is happening to him, we have to stop it," IF said seriously.

"We can't hurt him, IF! It's... Bradley," Nepgear told IF.

"I don't think that's Bradley... Not at the moment. Something's possessing him," IF told the girls, "We have to somehow break the spell over him without seriously hurting him." Bradley slowly walked up to the Mascot.

"Arfoire... Is that you?" the Mascot asked.

"I'll make sure you won't save the CPUs, Mascot... Die," Bradley snarled evilly as he reached for the Mascot. Then, a hand grabbed his wrist. He glared at a young male about 17 with neon blue hair and maroon red eyes looking at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Tristan... Tristan Phoenix," he told Bradley as he twisted Bradley's hand back, "And, I'd like my little brother back." The dark red aura disappeared from around Bradley and Bradley sunk to his knees.

"W-what? What happened?" Bradley groaned as he looked around. He stopped when he looked at Tristan.

"Who... Are... You?"

"Tristan... Tristan Phoenix," Tristan smirked as he lets go of Bradley's hand, "I've been looking all over Gamindustri for you, little brother." Bradley looked at Tristan in shock as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

"T-Tri... Tri..." Bradley could barely speak as he broke down into sobs.

"Come here, little buddy," Tristan smiled as he hugged Bradley. Bradley sobbed in his older brother's arms.

"That was close... Looks like Tristan saved the day," IF sighed as she lowered her guard.

"Bradley..." Nepgear said sadly. She went over to comfort him as well. When Bradley calmed down, Nepgear rubbed his shoulders.

"I see... The bonds people have are strong," the Mascot spoke up. Tristan looked up at the Mascot.

"So, you're the Mascot of Lastation. Uni was right," Tristan said.

"Uni?! Did she know?!" Lawliana called.

"Well, Kei and Uni had a hunch," Tristan said.

"Why didn't she help us find it in the first place?" IF asked.

"I never asked," Tristan sighed.

"Tristan... What about..." Bradley asked as he looked at Tristan.

"Well... Brittany and I are living in Lastation, Thorn is part of the Lowee Guild, and Blake and Nudge are living on Planeptune," Tristan told Bradley, "We're all still in contact with each other... But, we were never able to find you... Until now." Bradley looked down at the ground.

"I hate to break up the family reunion... But, we've got some business to take care of," IF told the brothers as she walked up to them. Suddenly, a squeaky voice called out of nowhere.

"My dear sweet Compa!" the voice called.

"Mister Mouse!" Compa called as the creature from before raced up to her.

"Warechu!" Tristan snarled as he stood up straight.

"You know that thing?" Bradley asked.

"I should... That thing attacked Brittany not that many days ago!" Tristan snarled as he pulled out a silver staff with a black ribbon tied at the top.

"He what?!" Bradley yelled as he stood up as well. Nepgear stood up behind Bradley.

"Did you really do that, Mister Mouse?" Compa asked.

"Of course I did! That brat smashed me over the head with a giant pink hammer!" the creature now dubbed as Warechu called to Compa, "She deserved it! Now, I can take out the Mascot and that pesky guy at once! Join me, my sweet Compa... We shall destroy them together!"

"Bad Mister Mouse!" Compa scolded Warechu.

"C-Compa?" Warechu gaped in shock.

"It's wrong to hurt people... I hate bad people!" Compa told Warechu, "I don't even like you that way! I have a boyfriend, you know!"

"Wha?! A b-boyfriend?!" Warechu yelled.

"How could you not see that coming?" Bradley asked seriously.

"And, you hate me?! Boo-hoo-hoo, Chu!" Warechu sobbed.

"Come on, rat... I told you it wasn't gonna work out," Bradley told Warechu as he shook his head.

"My tiny heart is shattered into a million pieces... All my love will go to my job, then," Warechu mumbled as he looked at the ground. Then, he looked up at the group with angry eyes.

"That said, I will eliminate all of you in the name of ASIC! Destroy them, my henchmen!" Warechu called. Several robots and huge wolves with razor sharp fangs and claws leaped out of the rooted ceiling and surrounded the group!

"Compa, get over here!" IF called.

"Yessy!" Compa called as she raced over to IF'S side.

"Well, got no choice then," Tristan said, "Miss Mascot, if you don't mind... Find a place to hide."

"Right," the Mascot agreed as it floated away. Tristan lets out a loud whistle... And, several arrows pierced the robots and blew them up! A tan skinned girl with jet black hair with a white streak in her bangs lands beside Tristan.

"You called, Big Brother?" she smiled as she raised her brown longbow.

"That's one..." Tristan smirked. Just then, a wolf fell to its left side as a young girl about Bradley's age held a massive pink hammer over her shoulder. She had long blue and green hair and sky blue eyes.

"Wow... That took no effort at all," she giggled as she swung her hammer above her head.

"That's two..." Tristan smirked. Another wolf's head was sliced off, blood shooting like a hose everywhere. A woman with amber brown and blond hair with green eyes had a bloody broadsword over her shoulder.

"Got to love the bloodshed," she said with a smirk.

"That's three..." Tristan smirked. And, two more wolves were knocked into the rooted wall! A male with black and red hair and brown eyes cracked his neck and fists.

"So weak," he smirked.

"And, that's four," Tristan smirked.

"Wha?" Bradley wad dumbfounded by this development.

"Bradley, meet your family," Tristan smiled as he looked back at Bradley.

"No way... I come from a family of badasses. Forget being depressed... This totally rocks!" Bradley smirked.

"Hey, Nazo... Who's the guy behind you? Looks a lot like Britt," the male asked.

"This is Bradley... The guy we've been seeking for 10 years," Tristan smiled. The 4 teens froze as they looked at Bradley.

"I know... I have a lot of birthdays to catch up on. But, that can wait for now," Bradley joked.

"No, we should be the ones saying that," Blake chuckled, "For now, we gotta exterminate a rat."

"Gear... I uh... Gotta spend a little quality time with my family," Bradley told Nepgear as he turned to her.

"Go... We'll handle things here," she told him.

"Boys, girls... May I just say it's great to meet you... Now, let's go!" Bradley called as he raced at the enemies.

"IF, Compa, Cupid, Red... Follow me!" Nepgear called as she raced off in the other direction. The girls followed Nepgear as the reunited Phoenix family charged at the remaining wolf and Warechu.

Bradley and Brittany punched a wolf into the rooted wall and Blake stabbed it with a large hunting knife right in the eye. It howled in pain as Thorn dug her broadsword into its belly. Nudge fired several arrows into the wolf's head, causing it to freeze in shock. Tristan slammed his staff onto the wolf's head, cracking its skull. The wolf died from the impact of the staff to its skull. Then, Blake and Thorn pulled their weapons out of the wolf's corpse and glared at Warechu.

"Chu!" Warechu panicked as they walked up to it, "Hey, wait a sec... We can talk about this."

"You're right... We can talk about this," Bradley said as he walked up to Warechu. Suddenly, he changed into Green Brother.

"Eek!" Warechu panicked as he started to run. Bradley grabbed Warechu by his tail and raised him up to his face.

"There... How about that?"

"Let me go, man! Please! I-I'm begging ya!" Warechu begged.

"Oh, really? I'll let you go..." Bradley told Warechu.

"Thank cheese..." Warechu sighed heavily.

"...But, I want to know a few things first. And, if you lie to me... I'll skin you alive," Bradley told Warechu as he stared evilly into his eyes.

"Eek! I-I promise!" Warechu panicked.

"Good... What took me over?" Bradley asked.

"Probably the Deity of Sin, Arfoire," Warechu said nervously.

"That is likely," Tristan said.

"Next, why did you kill our parents?" Brittany asked as she stepped up to Bradley's side.

"I had nothing to do with Sir Judge and Sir Trick's actions," Warechu told them, "I wasn't even in the ASIC then."

"What makes you think I believe you?" Bradley asked.

"I'm telling you the truth, man! I have my own skin and fur to lose if I lie!" Warechu told Bradley.

"Right... Next, why are you trying to bring a harbinger of destruction to life?" Blake asked.

"She will lead us to a new world," Warechu told them simply, "Think of all the free cheese I can eat!"

"Hopeless," Thorn scoffed.

"Focus, rat! Who are the Four Felons; and, why did they kill our parents?!" Bradley yelled.

"How should I know?! I don't have all the answers! Ask them yourselves!" Warechu called. Bradley dropped Warechu to the ground.

"We're done for now... Get out of here," Bradley told Warechu. Warechu raced off without a second thought.

"That at least shed some light on the situation we're in," Brittany sighed as she leaned on her hammer.

"Bradley, are you..." Thorn said as she looked at him.

"A CPU Candidate? Yes," Bradley told her.

"Green Brother, huh? Sounds like you have the flu," Blake joked.

"Shut up," Bradley smirked, "Honestly, I wanted Emerald Heart... But, I had to keep the name Green Brother because of Vert."

"Lady Green Heart?" Nudge asked as she looked up at him.

"Yep... She was the one taking care of me my whole life," Bradley told them.

"Clearly she took real good care of you," Tristan smirked.

"Am I supposed to be insulted?" Bradley asked.

"No," Tristan laughed.

"I feel insulted," Bradley said.

"All in all, it might've been better if Lady Green Heart took care of Bradley than us," Thorn said, "To be honest, I don't know if I could anymore."

"What do you mean, Thorn?" Bradley asked.

"Well, I used to be a ruthless swordsman before I met these guys. I was also a thief... If anyone got in my way, they would have wished they hadn't. I can't raise you like that."

"Thorn, you're the oldest right? Well, we're your brothers and sisters... We all have different ways of doing things, ya know," Bradley smiled as he looked at her, "We're all different. Just raise us right and you have nothing to worry about."

"I would try," Thorn said.

"Um... Are we interrupting?" Red's voice called. The girls walked over to them.

"Not really," Thorn smiled, "We're just about done here."

"How did everything go with the Mascot?" Bradley asked as he held Nepgear's hand.

"Well, she agreed to give us a piece of her power," Nepgear said. Bradley returned to normal.

"So, she'll stay here?" Bradley asked.

"Yes," Nepgear said.

"Well, crap," Bradley sighed, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. We got what we came here for, so, let's report to Kei."

"I'm still hesitant to talk to Kei after all this," IF sighed.

"We have to," Bradley sighed.

"Yeah, I know... Let's move out, team," IF smiled.

-Basillicom- "I see... I apologize for all the inconveniences along the way," Kei told the group.

"It's fine... I got reunited with my family; so, I should be thanking you," Bradley told Kei.

"No thanks necessary," Kei smiled.

"Oh, stop acting modest," IF sighed, "It creeps me out."

"At any rate, it seems we are done here in Lastation," Bradley said, "Oh! Is Uni available?"

"That depends on her... She did take a dramatic dive under the table over there," Kei told the group.

"Hey! Don't be a stool pigeon!" Uni's voice called from under the table. She came out of her hiding spot and looked at Bradley and Nepgear.

"Umm... What did you guys want with me?"

"We'd really like it if you'd come with us, Uni... We can save our sisters together," Nepgear told Uni.

"No! At least, not yet," Uni told them.

"Why not?" Bradley asked.

"Well... I'm not sure if I would hold you back," Uni told him.

"Is that all? Uni, you know my answer to that one," Bradley told Uni.

"I wouldn't... In your eyes?" Uni said.

"Bingo," Bradley smirked.

"Maybe... Later," Uni told him.

"All right... I guess I can't change your min... Gear? Are you crying?" Bradley asked as he turned to Nepgear.

"W-we were such good friends... Now, all we ever do is bicker and fight," Nepgear sniveled.

"Calm down, Nepgear... It's not like I hate you or anything," Uni told her.

"T-then, can we hang out together later?" Nepgear sniffled.

"Umm... Know what? When this all blows over, we'll have a girl's night out," Uni smiled.

"Yay!" Nepgear smiled.

"Nice one," Bradley complemented Uni, "I'll see you around, then?"

"Oh, you will," Uni smirked as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, little brother... We gotta get going," Blake called.

"See ya," Uni smiled.

"Yeah... See ya later, Unigator," Bradley chuckled.

"Hey, you! Not funny!" Uni called as he raced off. Nepgear followed him. Uni sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, that guy is a handful sometimes... I hope that he and Nepgear will be okay," Uni thought as she folds her arms.

-End Chapter 10-


	11. Chapter 11

A Shade of Green and Purple

Chapter 11: The Truth About Bradley

-North of Lastation- The now larger group stops at the outskirts of Lastation.

"So, where to next?" Tristan asked.

"Lowee... I haven't heard anything bad from the Oracle there. Plus, the next Mascot is there as well," IF explained.

"Right... I've never been to Lowee, though. What's it like?" Bradley asked.

"You really want to know?" Thorn smirked as she looked back at Bradley.

"What? I'm curious," Bradley told her.

"It's a winter wonderland," Thorn said simply, "It snows there year round."

"Snow?! No way!" Bradley said in surprise, "I've never seen snow before!"

"Seriously?! The 5 of us have been in and out of Lowee!" Tristan told Bradley.

"You guys suck!" Bradley told them.

"This is gonna be a fun time... Or maybe not," Brittany thought as she shook her head.

"What is it, sis? You okay?" Nudge asked Brittany.

"I'm fine, Nudgie... Don't worry," Brittany smiled as she ruffled Nudge's hair.

"Hey!" Nudge giggled.

"Wait... I almost forgot. Nudge, isn't your name Monique?" Bradley asked as he looked at her.

"I go by Nudge now," she smiled at Bradley, "I just like that name."

"I see... Just like Cupid," Bradley said.

"You and I will get along just fine, kid," Lawliana smirked.

"Ehehe," Nudge giggled.

"Cute," Bradley smirked, "So, how do we do this? Some of us don't have coats or gloves."

"Let me handle that... I have connections," Thorn said.

"You the woman, Thorny," Blake smirked.

"I always am," Thorn smiled, "Follow me... I know a shortcut."

"Am I glad we got you with us, Thorn," Bradley smiled.

"Let's get going," Thorn smiled as she led the group out of Lastation.

-Lowee; The Next Day- The group arrived at Lowee and was met with a light snowfall.

"Brr... It's cold," Brittany shivered.

"I know," Bradley shuddered as he folds his arms to his chest, "Thorn, how can you stand this?"

"Hmm?" Thorn said as she looked at Bradley, "Oh, right... You're not used to this. I am... Here, take these." She hands Bradley a blue coat and gloves while she hands Brittany a pink coat and gloves. Bradley and Brittany put on the coats and gloves and sighed with relief.

"Better," Brittany sighed.

"Ditto to that," Bradley sighed.

"Good... Anyone else need coats?" Thorn asked.

"Hold that thought," IF told Thorn, "Look who else is here." The group looked at where IF was pointing and saw Underling walking through a busy crowd.

"Linda... Of course she's here," Bradley snarled.

"Wait... That peon is here, too? I meant him," IF told them. Bradley took a second look and gaped in shock. Nakor followed Underling through the crowd.

"Him again?! Why is he here?!" Bradley yelled in shock.

"Uncle Nakor?" Nudge said in confusion, "I thought he was dead."

"Dead?!" Bradley yelled, "How?! He gave me this fricking burn mark on my arm! He was pretty much alive when that happened!"

"Now that I think about it... That happening to him makes a lot of sense," IF shuddered as she thought back to the encounter, "Do you guys remember, Compa and Gear?"

"Yes..." Compa shuddered.

"Yep..." Nepgear shuddered.

"What should we do?" Nudge asked timidly.

"Hmm... Let's tail them," Thorn told them after a few seconds, "We can find out where they're going and what they're doing."

"Sure... Tail the psychopaths," Compa whimpered as she hugged herself.

"Comp, I hate the idea too... But, we have to make sure that they don't hurt anyone," Bradley told Compa as he looked at her.

"Compa, he's right," Nepgear agreed. "Ok," Compa said. "Let's move or we'll lose them," Thorn said.

After a few minutes of tailing Underling and Nakor, the group found the 2 villains talking to each other.

"This is ridiculous, man... Those chumps won't show up around here," Underling told Nakor.

"Patience, Linda... We have to play the waiting game, after all. They will show up soon," Nakor smirked.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Underling asked.

"They're my nieces and nephews as well as their friends... I know my nieces and nephews like the back of my hands," Nakor told her.

"Such a bastard," Tristan snarled.

"I hate him," Bradley snarled.

"He knew we were coming to Lowee next... What else does he know?" IF asked as she looked at Thorn.

"Not really sure... He's often unpredictable," Thorn said.

"What do we do, then?" Nepgear asked.

"Let's reveal ourselves," Bradley said simply as he walked up to them.

"Idiot!" IF hissed.

"Wow... Bold as hell," Tristan smirked, "Well, why not?" He followed Bradley.

"Guys!" IF called and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Whoops," she thought, "I just made a rookie mistake."

"Ahh... If it isn't 2 of my nephews," Nakor smirked, "I was waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah... Skip the formalities, ass," Tristan told Nakor.

"Were you following us?" Bradley asked.

"Yes... The entire time in Lastation," Nakor smirked, "I was only keeping an eye on you and your friends. I must say... You have the makings of a true villain, Bradley."

"I am nothing like you, Nakor," Bradley told him simply.

"Pfft... Likely story," Nakor laughed. The others came out of hiding.

"If it isn't the brats deluxe," Underling smirked.

"Shut up, Linda... You're still the dirt under my feet," Bradley told her.

"Damn," Lawliana said.

"What?" Underling snarled.

"You lost to us how many times? I'm surprised you're still around," Bradley told her, "If I were you, I would've crawled under a rock and died a sad death."

"See? That's my point right there... Makings of a true villain," Nakor smirked.

"..." Bradley said nothing to the comment.

"Speechless? You should be," Nakor laughed.

"Leave Brad-Brad alone!" Compa told Nakor.

"I wasn't talking to you, sweet cheeks," Nakor told her, "Please... The adults are talking." Compa's cheeks blushed as she glared at him.

"You don't talk to Compa like that, asshole," Bradley snarled as he glared daggers at Nakor.

"Quite a glare, Bradley... Such hatred is unheard of for a hero," Nakor laughed.

"I don't know why I hate you so much... I just do," Bradley snarled, "You remind me of..."

"Warren?" Nakor smirked as he looked at Bradley. Bradley glared at Nakor like he wanted to kill him.

"How do you know that name?" Bradley asked calmly.

"You had a friend before you left Leanbox, correct? Kitty, was it? Your first love? Wasn't she killed by Warren?" Nakor told Bradley. Bradley charged at Nakor... But was held back by IF and Thorn.

"Struck a nerve, didn't I?"

"How do you know about that?! Huh?! No one in Leanbox except Vert, Chika, and I knew that!" Bradley yelled angrily as he fought against IF and Thorn's grip.

"Bradley, calm down! He's baiting you!" IF told him.

"You're pathetic, kid... You're not a hero. You were born a villain," Nakor told him, "Everyone around you has died or suffered when you grew up. You're nothing but a target."

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Bradley roared in fury as he glared at him.

"Look around at your friends... Then, tell me I'm lying," Nakor told Bradley. Bradley looked at the shocked and terrified faces of his friends. He stopped and panted as he pulls away from them.

"Do you understand now?"

"..." Bradley didn't answer. Instead, he turned and raced off.

"Bradley, wait!" Nepgear called as she raced off after him. The others turned to Nakor.

"Some man he is," Underling smirked. Just then, she was punched in the face at full force! She crashed to the snowy ground, covering her bloody and broken nose. IF panted as she lowered her fist.

"Hmm?" Nakor asked.

"He's a better man than you will ever be, Nakor," IF told Nakor as she glared at him.

"How?" Nakor asked simply.

"He's trying to change," she told him as she summoned her Qataris, "You have no control over his future, asshole. Remember that." She took a fighting stance.

"You'd fight for a villain like that?" Nakor asked as he folds his arms.

"No... I fight for a friend," IF told him as her long brown hair flew out behind her.

"Good... Then, you will die for a friend," he laughed as he unfolds his arms and took a fighting stance, "I am a superior fighter than you will ever be."

"Keep telling yourself that," IF told him, "Let's do this." She and Nakor charged at each other.

-Meanwhile- Nepgear stopped and looked around at her surroundings. Bradley was faster than she was... So, she lost him in the growing blizzard.

"Bradley! Bradley, please answer me!" Nepgear called to no avail. She continued to walk through the blizzard until she heard a loud roar. A giant white bear charges towards her. It knocked her a few feet back into the snow. She got back up and summoned her beam saber.

"You are in my way," she told the bear as it slowly came up to her. It got on its hind legs and swiped at Nepgear. She parries the swipes with her saber and pushed it back. Then, it tackled her to the ground and began to swipe at her. The claws tore holes in her clothing and skin. She tried to push it off of her... But, it was too strong. She saw her saber just out of her reach. She tried to reach for it when the bear sunk its teeth into her reaching arm! She screamed in agony as blood stained the ground under her arm. Then, a dark shadow grabs the bear by the back of its neck and flung it away from her. The shadow looked down at Nepgear as she looked fearfully and weakly up at it.

"D... Don't," she groaned as she passed out from blood loss. The shadow reached his arms down and picked her up. It carried her into the growing blizzard.

-Cave- Nepgear slowly opened her eyes and looked at the dark cave ceiling. She slowly turned her head and saw a bright fire burning on some firewood.

"Finally awake, huh?" a familiar voice asked. She turned her head and saw Bradley wrapping some gauze around her left leg.

"Sorry for running back there, Gear... I had to... I was slowly losing my mind at what Nakor said," Bradley told her, "Be honest with me, Gear... Have I been evil?"

"No... Not to me," she told him as she sat up, "Well, actually... Back in Lastation..."

"I know... That was stupid of me," he told her.

"What happened to you back then?" Nepgear asked.

"I was taken over by my anger and the Deity of Sin, Arfoire," Bradley told her, "I don't know why, though." Nepgear held his hand.

"It's gonna be all right, Bradley... You'll get through this, I promise," Nepgear told him. He looked at her smiling face.

"How?" he asked, "This isn't gonna go away from me... It'll grow into a monster inside me."

"Well, accept it... Don't reject it," a voice said in his head.

"Wha?" Bradley thought as a dark outline of him appeared in front of him, "What the?!"

"Eek!" Nepgear shrieked as she hugged Bradley.

"What are you?!" Bradley yelled.

"I'm you... An evil you," the dark shadow smirked.

"How long have you been inside me?" Bradley asked.

"Ever since birth," he smirked as he walked up to the 2 teens.

"Don't you dare come any closer... I swear I will..." Bradley threatened.

"You'll what? Kill me?" the shadow taunted, "Try it... It'll just be suicide. You'll be killing yourself. I am you... And, you are me. We are the same." Bradley glared at the shadow.

"If you hurt Gear, Iffy, Comp, or anyone else..." he told him.

"Oh, don't worry about that... I want revenge as well. I'm here to help you end people like Nakor and Linda," the shadow smirked.

"What?!" Nepgear gasped as she looked at the shadow.

"I go by the name Exe," he smirked.

"What does that mean?" Bradley asked.

"Nothing... It's just a name," he said.

"Oh," Bradley said.

"Stupid," Exe smirked.

"If you're here to help me... Why am I slowly losing my mind?" Bradley asked.

"Simple... You have Schizophrenia," Exe told him.

"I have what?"

"Schizo."

"I'm crazy?"

"Like a psych patient."

"Shut up! You are lying to me!"

"I never lie... I'm evil, but I never lie," Exe told him, "Think about how many times you got angry."

"..."

"Is it all coming to you yet?" Exe asked.

"Yes..." Bradley sighed as he looked at the fire.

"Oops... Look at the time. I have to go... But, we'll talk again soon enough," Exe smirked as he disappeared, "Farewell, Brad-Brad... Have fun with Ge-Ge."

"Huh?! Why'd he sound like Compa?" Bradley asked as he looked around. Nepgear looked at Bradley.

"What was that?" Nepgear asked.

"I have no idea," Bradley said as he lowered his head, "I have Schizophrenia... That's a complete shocker." Bradley stood up and went to the entrance of the cave a few feet away from them.

"Bradley?" Nepgear asked.

"That explained why I get so angry when I rage," Bradley sighed, "How can you love someone like me, Gear? I'm nothing but a head case."

"Because... You made me strong," Nepgear told him, "You lifted my spirits up when I was at my lowest point. I am greatly appreciated by that, you know. I love you no matter what." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she sat back, she looked at his shocked eyes. He looked away and smiled.

"Thank you, Gear... I guess I was acting really dumb, huh?" Bradley asked.

"Isn't that who you are?" Nepgear giggled.

"Hey! I expected you not to tell me that!" Bradley smirked as he sat next to her.

"Sorry... I didn't know," Nepgear told him.

"Ahh... No matter. It doesn't look like the blizzard will die down anytime soon," he said as he looked out the cave entrance.

"Nope," Nepgear said as she hugged him.

"Cold?" Bradley asked softly. Nepgear nodded and Bradley held her close.

"Better?"

"A lot better," she smiled. The 2 teens laid there in silence the entire night as the raging blizzard outside roared on.

-The Next Day- Bradley woke up and looked out the cave entrance. A very light snowfall was happening outside.

"Hey, Gear... Wake up. We have to find the others," Bradley whispered to a sleeping Nepgear.

"Hmm?" Nepgear moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, you... It's time to go," Bradley told her.

"Ok," she yawned as she sat up. He took off his coat and puts it on her shoulders.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I'll be alright, Gear... Your clothes are torn," Bradley told her.

"Oh," Nepgear blushed. He helped her to her feet.

"Come on," he told her, "Can you walk?"

"A little," she told him as she leaned on him.

"I gotcha," he smiled as he helped her walk. The 2 walked for an hour or 2 through the snowy forest until...

"GRRRR," a creature growled in the distance.

"What was that?" Nepgear asked as she clutched onto Bradley.

"I don't think we're alone out here," Bradley told her as he looked at the surrounding red eyes in the darkness glaring at them, "That's a lot of creatures... This could be bad." He called out his Claymore and held it in his right hand while he held Nepgear close in his left arm.

"Gear, I have to chase them off... So, I'll put you in a tree. I'll be back," he whispered to Nepgear. The creatures pounced out of hiding and charged at Bradley. He leaped into the trees and dropped Nepgear off.

"Promise... Wait here, k?" She nodded and hugged the tree. He transformed into his CPU form and leaped down from the tree. He slammed his Claymore's blade into the ground and knocked the creatures back! He looked all around him. There were snow leopards, polar bears, wolves, snow tigers and white mushroom creatures.

"Wow... Never seen a snow leopard before... Cool. All right, you filthy animals... Come get me!"

Bradley flew off and the animals chased after him. Nepgear looked around and saw nothing around her.

"I'm so sorry, Bradley... I hope you'll be okay," Nepgear said to herself. Then, a low growl was heard below her. One of the snow leopards didn't exactly leave with its friends. It began swiping at the tree, trying to knock it down. Nepgear held onto the tree for dear life as the leopard continued to swipe at the tree's trunk. Then, the tree began to fall over! Nepgear screamed as her grip loosened and she crashed to the ground on her back. She still had wounds from yesterday's encounter with the bear. One of her wounds on her left leg reopened and began to stain the ground underneath her leg. The leopard slowly walked over to her, taking its time while Nepgear tried to crawl back from it. She summoned her beam saber and held it out in front of her. The leopard swiped the sword away from her and glared at her. It then pounced at her! She covered her face with her arms and waited... But, nothing happened. She uncovered her face and saw the blade of a Qatari sticking out of the leopard's head. IF flung the leopard away into another tree and knelt beside Nepgear.

"Sorry we're late, Gear... Where's Bradley? Is he safe?" IF asked. Compa and Red knelt down next to IF.

"He was... Leading a pack of wild animals away from me. He went that way," she groaned as she points to the right. Nepgear lets out a cry of agony as blood continued to pour out of her leg.

"That looks bad... Did that leopard do that?" Compa asked.

"No... A bear attacked me yesterday," Nepgear told them as Compa worked quickly on Nepgear's leg, "A shadow saved me."

"Iffy, what about Brad-Brad?" Compa asked worriedly as she looked at IF.

"Let us find him... You girls stay here and help Nepgear," Tristan said as he raced off. Thorn, Brittany, Nudge, and Blake followed him.

"Be careful, you guys!" Lawliana called.

"Bradley..." Nepgear thought as she watched the Phoenix family race off into the distance.

Bradley slid across the snowy ground and quickly got back up. He shook his head and glared at the animals.

"That all you rabid pieces of flesh and bones got?! I can take anything you throw at me!" Bradley roared as he puts his Claymore away. He raised his fists and glared at the animals. They all charged at him.

"Raaahhh!"

Bradley raced at the animals and tackled a bear. He used his bare hands and beat the bear to unconsciousness. A wolf bit into his shoulder as he turned to head-butt a leopard. He ripped the wolf off his shoulder and broke its spine with his knee. His black hair began to change into golden yellow.

"RRRRAAAAHHHHHH!" Bradley roared as he was encased in a yellow light. When the light disappeared, his black hair was now spiky and golden yellow and he was surrounded in a yellow aura. His bleeding shoulder was dripping, his head and left side was also bleeding and he had several claw marks covering his body.

"You want to mess with the bull?! You get the horns!" Bradley roared as he grabbed a tiger by throat. He flung the tiger down hard into the snow and stomped on its neck. He punched a charging bear and knocked it out. He then kicked a mushroom creature and cleaved it in half! He was then surrounded in a massive yellow dome! He lets out a mighty yell and the dome exploded, knocking all the animals back! When the dust cleared, he panted and looked all around him. All the animals were lying down either unconscious or dead, all bloody and bruised from head to toe. The yellow aura disappeared from around him as his hair returned to normal. He fell to his knees and panted for air.

"Bradley!" Nudge's voice called to him. He slowly raised his head and saw his family racing towards him.

"Hey, guys... How's it going?" Bradley sighed as he fell forward. Brittany caught him and held him.

"Did he... Do all this?" Thorn asked as she looked at all the either unconscious or dead animals.

"Looks like it... He must've tapped into some amazing power," Tristan told them as he looked at Bradley, "Incredible... He truly is a Phoenix."

"No doubt about that," Blake agreed.

"Hey!" IF's voice calls to the siblings. The others caught up to them.

"Wow... What happened here? It looked like a meteor hit this place," Red said in shock.

"Bradley awakened a new power," Nudge told them.

"And, this was the result?" IF asked in astonishment.

"Yep... This is the power of a Super Saiyan," Tristan told them as he turned to them, "A Super Sayain has unlimited potential and power. This is what happens when a Super Sayain gets angry."

"Wow..." Nepgear said.

"This is kind of frightening," Lawliana said as she looked around.

"I know... We'd better get these 2 some bed rest," IF said.

"Oh, right... We'd better move," Tristan said. The group quickly rushed to Lowee with Nepgear and Bradley in tow.

-End Chapter 11-


	12. Chapter 12

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 12: Double Trouble

-Later That Same Day; Lowee- The group arrived at Lowee and looked around.

"Isn't there a place we can find to help Brad-Brad?" Compa asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Bradley said as he slowly got to his feet, "I'm more worried about Nepgear."

"I'll be ok... I think," Nepgear told him as she stood up on her feet.

"Don't worry, guys... We'll be okay from here on out," Bradley told the group.

"Are you sure?" IF asked.

"Yep... If anything happens, I'll be sure to let you know," Bradley told IF as he looked at her.

"All right."

"All right... Hey, look who it is again," Bradley sighed.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Why the hell am I doing grunt work? I wish Nakor would've joined me on this," Underling grumbled as she waved flyers around, "I wouldn't have gotten stuck doing this if it weren't for those stupid brats!" Compa walked up to Underling.

"Excuse me... Are we the brats you're talking about?" Compa asked Underling.

"Yeah... The dumb blonde chick, the transforming baby and her boyfriend who is a pathetic excuse of a man, the snob, the arrow shooting baby girl, and the 'Wifey' muscle head," Underling smirked as she turned to Compa.

"Dumb blonde? I'm in school, meanie!" Compa pouted.

"Pathetic excuse of a man, am I? You can't handle how strong I've gotten, Linda," Bradley told her.

"My name may be Cupid, but I'm not a baby! I'm 16, you jerk!" Lawliana snarled.

"Snob, huh? I didn't know having proper manners came across that way," IF smirked.

"Transforming baby? Do I really look that little, Bradley?" Nepgear asked as she looked at Bradley.

"Uhh... No?" Bradley said nervously.

"Hey!" Nepgear gasped.

"Kidding... No, you really don't," Bradley told her.

"Don't scare me like that," Nepgear said.

"Wifey Muscle head? Don't be hating just because you can't handle my cuteness!" Red told Underling, "Besides, you ain't even on my hit that list! You ugly!"

"She completely skipped over us," Thorn sighed.

"Bastard!" Brittany snarled as she raised her pink hammer.

"Oh, you all?! How'd you find me?!" Underling groaned.

"We weren't exactly looking for you... But, you just caught my attention when you waved that flyer around. Now you just insulted my friends... You can't get away from me this time, Linda," Bradley told her as he cracked his fists. He slowly walked towards her as the golden yellow aura surrounds him.

"There's the Super Sayain aura... Wait! Just a second, Bradley," Tristan called.

"What?! I'm about to pound her into dust!" Bradley called.

"Look," Tristan said. Underling grabbed a little girl with short light brown hair wearing a blue overcoat.

"Don't move another inch... Or, I'll hurt the kid!" Underling threatened.

"Taking a kid hostage?! You've sunken before our eyes, Underling!" Lawliana fake gasps and pulled out her Heartbreaker, "You wanna play that game, fine!"

"Linda... You'll pay dearly for this!" Bradley snarled as his hair changed into golden yellow.

"Ah, ah, ah... You know the drill, pal," Underling smirked.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Nepgear called.

"Shut up... ASIC is all about playing dirty," Underling smirked.

"Grr," Bradley snarled, "You..."

"H-Help... M-Me..." the girl whimpered.

"Hang in there, little girl... We'll save you," Brittany told the girl kindly.

"See you chumps later!" Underling laughed as she raced off.

"Get back here!" Blake called as he chased after her.

"Blake!" Bradley called. He chased after his brother.

"Let's go... We have to catch up with them," IF told them. The group raced after them.

-Lowee Global Expo- The group caught up with with Underling and cornered her.

"Caught you, you bastard!" Blake snarled.

"Hey, Blake... You alright?" Bradley asked.

"I'm fine... Let's just save Nud-" he said as he realized what he said.

"Blake..." Nudge said sadly as she looked at him.

"Did something happen?" Lawliana asked.

"I'll tell you later," Blake sighed as he looked at the group. Then, he looked back at Underling.

"Let her go... She is just a little girl," Blake snarled.

"Sure... If you want her, come get her," Underling smirked.

"Hey, did we have a plan for any of this?" Thorn asked.

"Umm... We didn't have a plan?" Bradley asked.

"Oops," Lawliana said as she facepalm herself.

"Well, Damn... This is a rookie mistake," IF said.

"..." Nepgear was silent. Underling laughed victoriously.

"You punks didn't have a plan?! Hilarious!" Underling smirked.

"Shut up!" Blake snarled as a dark red aura surrounds him.

"Uh oh... That's the same thing that happened to me, huh?" Bradley asked.

"Yep..." IF said.

"I think I have a name for that type of thing," Bradley realized, "I'll call it... The Darkening."

"Darkening?" IF asked as Blake glared at Underling.

"We'd better stop him... Before he hurts the girl," Lawliana said as she held her buster sword out in front of her.

"Let me... You take care of Underling," Bradley said.

"Got it," IF agreed.

"Blake... Calm down, bro," Bradley said as he stood in front of him.

"Um, Bradley? Blake is always like that when he's angry... That's his Chaos Energy you're looking at," Thorn said.

"What? This is normal?" Bradley asked as he looked over to Thorn.

"Yep... He controls pure Chaos Energy. Trust me," Thorn told him.

"I'll have to remember that," Bradley said as he stepped out of Blake's way.

"Thank you," Blake said as he slowly walked towards Underling, "I will not let another little girl get hurt by people like you, Linda... Try and hurt her, I dare you. It will be the last thing you will ever do." Blake held a yellow energy spear.

"Hey, aren't you going to put a leash on him? I still have the hostage," Underling said nervously.

"Nope... I let him do what he wants," Thorn said as she backed off, "He's stronger than me."

"Fine... Then, I got no choice. Come out, my minions!" Underling called. A group of robots appeared around the group.

"Typical Underling," IF sighed as she summoned out her Qataris.

"Looks like we have to punish you!" Red called as she held a red disc in her left hand. Nepgear and Bradley nodded to each other and turned into their CPU forms.

"You guys really are crazy! Ok, then... Come and get it!" Underling smirked as she held the girl in front of her.

"What's your name, little girl?" Blake asked.

"R-Rom..." she sniveled as she looked at him.

"Ok, Rom... Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't get hurt," Blake told her.

"O-ok," Rom said as she looked into Blake's eyes.

"Let Rom go, NOW!" a voice called.

"From above?" Underling called as a figure flew down towards her.

"Gotcha! Chaos Spear!" Blake yelled as he flung the yellow spear at Underling, piercing her in the shoulder! She cried out in pain, holding her bleeding shoulder as the figure grabbed Rom and pulled her away from Underling!

"Rom, are you okay?" the figure asked as Rom hugged the figure.

"Ram... Ram!" Rom sobbed.

"Phew... Thank you," he told Ram. Ram had short pink hair and wore a one piece white swimsuit like armor.

"A CPU!" Bradley gasped.

"I knew she was coming," Blake said.

"Thanks, Mister... But, I got it from here!" Ram told Blake.

"No problem... Now, as for you..." Blake smirked then snarled as he glared at Underling.

"Uh oh," she groaned as she looked at Blake.

"I got this, boys and girls... You handle her cronies," Blake told the group.

"No problem, bro! Kick her ass!" Bradley called as he and Nepgear flew over to help the group fight Underling's robot minions. Blake glared at Underling as he walked slowly over to her.

"Hey, man... We can talk about this," Underling chuckled nervously as she backed away from Blake.

"Excuses won't get you out of this ass whooping," Blake smirked as he cracked his fists.

"Mister Blake, can I help? She made Rom cry," Ram asked.

"Sure," Blake smirked as Ram lands beside him. Blake kicked Underling in the stomach and grabbed her head. A few minutes of beating later, Underling knelt down on the ground as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah... That felt a lot better," Blake smirked as he cracked his neck.

"A little brutal... But, you brought your point across," Tristan said as he walked up beside Blake.

"I don't tolerate people who hurt kids," Blake told him.

"Duly noted," Bradley said as he lands beside Blake.

"You... You will pay for this," Underling groaned as she glared at Blake.

"Really?" Blake smirked as he glared at Underling, "I'd love to see you try, Linda." She got up and ran away.

"Thanks, Mister Blake... You helped out Rom," Ram smiled at Blake.

"Hey, I'm a caring person," Blake smirked.

"No, you're not," the Phoenix siblings said at the same time.

"Shut up, all of you," Blake smirked.

"Um... Who are they?" Ram asked.

"Well, this is Bradley, Brittany, Nudge, Thorn, and Tristan," Blake told her, "They're my siblings. And those people are Bradley's friends... IF, Compa, Nepgear, Lawliana, and Red."

"It's nice to meet you," Nepgear said as she bowed.

"Nepgear? Where have I heard that name before?" Ram asked.

"Well, I'm Neptune's sister," Nepgear smiled.

"Neptune? Isn't she the CPU of... Ugh, what was it again?" Ram said as she closed her eyes.

"Planeptune," Rom reminds her.

"Oh, that's right," Ram smiled, "Thanks, Rom."

"That's it... And, Bradley is Vert's little brother," Nepgear said.

"I never knew Vert had a sibling," Rom said.

"Well, I was an adopted brother," Bradley told Rom.

"Adopted? Aww, do you not have a mom or dad?" Rom asked sadly.

"No... Our parents died when we were very young," Blake told Rom, "We all got separated from each other... But, we just found each other not too long ago."

"Good for you..." Rom smiled.

"Wait... Vert and Neptune are Leanbox and Planeptune's CPUs," Ram said.

"Yeah... So?" Bradley asked.

"I don't like where this is going," Nudge said.

"That means... You all are our enemies!" Ram realized.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Bradley, Brittany, and Thorn yelled.

"That's not right!" Nepgear called.

"You're all here... That means you're all here to take our Shares!" Ram accused.

"What made you think of that ridiculous accusation?!" Bradley yelled in shock.

"You're enemies of ours... So, we must stop you!" Ram snarled as she raised a white staff, " **Ice Spear!** " A large icicle raced at Nepgear!

"Wait, stop!" Nepgear panicked as she held up her hands. Bradley pulled Nepgear out of the way and crashed to the ground as the icicle raced past the group!

"What the hell is wrong is you, you brat?! That could've killed someone!" Bradley yelled at Ram, "Are you crazy?!"

"Ram..." Rom said.

"Rom, back me up here!" Ram called.

"Ok," Rom said as she transformed. She wore a similar outfit to Ram but she had icy blue hair instead of hot pink hair.

"This is nuts! Guys, let Gear and I handle this!" Bradley told the group as he got up. Nepgear got up beside him and looked at him.

"What should we do?" Nepgear asked.

"I'll think of something, Gear... Just dodge their attacks as much as you can," Bradley told her, "Is that leg of yours gonna be a problem for you?" She looked at her bandaged leg.

"I don't know..." Nepgear said.

"Know what? Let me handle this," he told her as he turned to Nepgear.

"LOOK OUT, BRAD-BRAD!" Compa screamed. A huge icicle pierced through Bradley's right thigh!

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Bradley screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Gotcha!" Ram cheered, "That's for trying to take our Shares!"

"Bradley!" Nepgear panicked as she knelt beside him. Suddenly, he pulled out the icicle of his thigh and tossed it aside.

"You are on my last nerve, you little twerp!" Bradley snarled as he glared at Ram. His eyes became sky blue as his hair became spiky and golden yellow.

"Uh oh," Blake said. He slowly stood up as the yellow aura surged higher and higher around him.

"He's getting angry," Brittany sighed.

"What do we do?" Nepgear asked.

"I told you that we aren't your fricking enemies! Why are you so stupid to not listen?!" Bradley roared as he walked up to Ram. Ram flinched and slowly backed away fearfully.

"Bradley, calm yourself!" Nepgear called.

"How stubborn are you?! You could kill someone with that! What do you have to say for yourself, huh?!" Bradley scolded Ram. Tears streamed down Ram's cheeks as she turned back to her human form.

"Y-you bully!" Ram cried as she shoved him.

"Oh, I'm the bully?! I'm the one with the hole in my leg!" Bradley told her. Blood dripped from the gaping hole on his leg.

"I-I..." Ram said sadly.

"Forget it... This is just ridiculous," Bradley said as he sat on the ground. His hair returned to normal.

"How could you be so mean?!" Ram sobbed as she punched him in the eye.

"Seriously?!" Bradley yelled.

"Ram, that's enough!" Rom told Ram as she pulled her away, "I'm sorry, Mister... Really, I am."

"I know... Me too. How long is this gonna heal?" Bradley sighed as he looked at his leg.

"Can I?" Rom asked as she sat down. She held her hands over his leg and a white mist hovered around his leg. The hole in his leg slowly regenerated as she slowly moved her hands around his leg. After a minute, she stopped as Bradley's leg was covered in gauze that she wrapped around.

"Thank you, Rom... Your sister is a handful, huh?" Bradley asked, "Isn't that how siblings are?"

"A little," Rom said as she stood up. Ram threw a snowball at his face.

"I am one second from tossing a pile of snow at you, little girl!" Bradley yelled as Ram stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bradley, that's enough," Blake called.

"Fine... This isn't over, you little twerp!" Bradley called. Rom and Ram flew off. Bradley struggled to get to his feet.

"Why does everything happen to me?" Bradley groaned as he got to his feet.

"Don't know... That was a little scary, though," Lawliana told Bradley as she puts his left arm over her shoulder.

"I sometimes hate myself for putting up with this stupid crap," Bradley sighed, "But, it's all to save the CPUs... So, I have to suck it up and go along with it."

"That's the spirit!" Tristan smirked.

"Shut it, you," Bradley told him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Nepgear asked Bradley.

"I think so," he sighed.

"Getting hassled by a preteen... Priceless," Thorn smirked.

"I said, shut it!" Bradley snarled.

"Never a dull moment with these guys," IF sighed.

"With Brad-Brad and his family around, it's an interesting experience," Compa said.

"Thanks, Comp," Bradley sighed.

-Lowee's Basillicom; Later- The group arrived at the Basillicom and looked around.

"Hello?! Is Lowee's Oracle around?!" Thorn called.

"Is that Thorn I hear?" a kind voice called. A woman with long blue hair rushed over to Thorn and hugged her.

"Hey, Mina... How's life?" Thorn asked kindly.

"It's been stressful... But, I take it one day at a time," Mina smiled.

"Everyone, this is Mina Nishizawa... Lowee's Oracle," Thorn smiled, "Also, she's the one who got me into the Guild."

"Ah... I see," Bradley said.

"Mina... This is Nepgear, IF, Compa, Lawliana, Red, and Bradley. You already know the family, right?" Thorn smiled.

"Of course I remember the family. How are you all?" Mina smiled, "And, it's nice to meet the others."

"We're all doing okay, Miss Mina," Nudge smiled.

"Good... Excuse me for being rude... But, are you Planeptune's..." Mina said.

"CPU? No... I'm the CPU Candidate," Nepgear said.

"Ah... Forgive me," Mina smiled.

"And, I'm Leanbox's CPU Candidate," Bradley told her.

"I thought Lady Green Heart didn't have a sibling," Mina said.

"Well, she adopted me... But, I assure you that I am a CPU Candidate," Bradley told her as he turned into Green Brother.

"Dear me... I am sorry for doubting you," Mina gasped.

"It's okay," Bradley smiled. "

With that in mind... Do you know where Lowee's Mascot is?" IF asked.

"Straight to the point... I like it," Tristan smirked. IF blushed lightly as she looked ahead. Nepgear and Bradley looked at each other in confusion.

"Of course I do... But, I can't tell you," Mina sighed.

"Aww, why not?" Red asked.

"We have to ask for its help," Bradley told Mina.

"Well, the Mascot is on a very important mission... If it fails the mission, it will spell the end of Lowee as we know it," Mina told them.

"Wow... That's heavy," Brittany said.

"I know, Britt... Well, we can't do anything without the Mascot. So, can you give us at least one small hint on its whereabouts?" Bradley told Mina.

"I guess I can't persuade you... All right... But, do you want to hear an old story?" Mina said.

"A story? I love old history!" Nudge giggled.

"You do?" Bradley asked in surprise.

"She does... A lot," Tristan sighed.

"It's about the Deity of Sin, Arfoire. She is also known as the Harbinger of Destruction... But, she was once a human like us," Mina said, "A human who was born in Lowee. Before I continue, who here knows what a Deity is?"

"A god like entity," Nudge said immediately.

"You weren't kidding," Bradley said to Tristan.

"Like I said... It's one of her many quirks," Tristan said.

"Neat," Bradley smiled, "Like my love for blacksmith and Nepgear's love for everything electronic."

"You love making weapons?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Bradley smiled.

"We're going off track here," IF said, "Deity might sound good and all... But, won't she destroy everything if it's the Harbinger of Destruction?"

"Yeah... I don't ASIC thought anything through," Bradley sighed.

"True... Maybe they're using it for some sort of cash cow," Lawliana said as she folds her arms.

"They have no idea what they're unleashing," a voice called. A white haired teen leaned on the open doorway, levitating a kunai knife in the air.

"Bruce!" Blake smirked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time... You people have tunnel vision when you talk about some important stuff," Bruce smirked as he caught the knife by the handle.

"Who's this?" Bradley asked Blake.

"That's Bruce... An old friend," Blake smirked as Bruce walked over to them, "He's a cool guy... He hates evil."

"So, you must be Bradley," Bruce smirked as he looked at Bradley.

"How'd you..." Bradley asked.

"You look a lot like Brittany," Bruce smiled.

"Huh," Bradley said.

"This Deity of Sin you all are talking about... It's a very evil being, but, its not a god. Deity is hardly a great name to call it," Bruce said as he looked at his knife, "There's always a way to kill evil... Always."

"Is he for real?" IF asked. "I know what I'm talking about, sweetheart," Bruce told her.

"Sweetheart?! Why I oughta," IF snarled as she glared at him.

"Calm down... I'm on your side. Look, all I'm saying is this Deity of Sin can be beaten," Bruce said.

"But..." Mina said.

"What?" he asked.

"It has been sealed away," Mina said.

"And, look how that turned out... The damn thing is close to reviving," Bruce sighed, "All they ask is the whereabouts of the Mascot." Mina sighed and looked away.

"Nothing... Oh, well. What are you gonna do? Plan B?" Bruce asked the others.

"Plan B," Blake said.

"Mina, food!" Ram's voice called as she raced inside.

"Hungry..." Rom said as she followed Ram inside.

"How rude, child... Don't you see we have guests?" Mina scolded Ram.

"Ack! It's the CPU dummy and the evil bully!" Ram panicked.

"Oh!" Rom gasped.

"CPU dummy? Evil bully? Heavens, child! That's rude!" Mina gasped.

"Actually..."

"Before we came here..." Nepgear said. They explained what happened before they got there.

"Oh, I see... They misbehaved and injured you?" Mina sighed.

"Well, Ram did... Rom didn't really do anything," Bradley told Mina as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tattletale!" Ram yelled as she flung a book at him. The book smacked him on the head.

"Oww! What do you have against me, you little twerp?!" Bradley yelled as he held his sore forehead.

"Child, you know better than that! Apologize to him!" Mina scolded Ram.

"Lame... Why do I have to apologize? He bullied me," Ram accused.

"You're the one bullying me! I did nothing for you to hate me!" Bradley yelled as he looked at Ram.

"Priceless," Thorn smirked.

"Shut it, you!" Bradley yelled, "God, this hurts like hell!"

"Ram..." Mina warned as she 'looked' at Ram.

"But..." Ram objected.

"Apologize... Now," Mina smiled creepily.

"Eep... I-I'm sorry," Ram panicked.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Lawliana asked as chills went down her spine.

"Yes," Bradley shuddered, "It's like ice is going down my back."

"Don't mess with Mina... Duly noted," IF said.

"Are you okay, Brad-Brad?" Compa asked.

"I'm seeing double, Compa... Which one is the real you?" Bradley said as his vision slowly blurred. He fell backwards and passed out.

"Brad-Brad!" Compa's voice called to him as he lost consciousness.

-End Chapter 12-


	13. Chapter 13

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 13: Kittens And Memories

-Later That Day- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ugh... What happened?" he groaned.

"You ended up with a mild concussion from the sharp end of a book," IF's voice called to him. He turned to see IF sitting in a chair next to him. He was laying in a large white bed in a large room with 2 windows.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In a hotel... After you passed out, Gear freaked out. She and the others are shopping for more supplies for our trip," IF told him.

"Ugh... I feel like crap," Bradley groaned as he placed a hand on his bandaged forehead.

"Is the pain still there?" IF asked.

"Yes... I feel like my head is in a clamp," Bradley groaned.

"Well, that's to be expected," IF smirked, "You did take a hardcover book to the dome."

"Stop smirking," Bradley said.

"Fine..." IF said.

"What about the Mascot?" Bradley asked as he got out of bed.

"I don't think you should be up and about just yet, buddy," IF told Bradley as she stood up as well.

"I never liked being bed ridden anyway," he said as he slipped his red hoodie on. IF noticed the large scar on his back.

"That's one wicked scar," IF said.

"I know... One of the villains known as the Four Felons did this to me. I will get her back," Bradley said as he looked back at IF, "So, are you ready or not?"

"Yeah... You won't get back in bed, so, I'm going with you," IF said as she stood up. She and Bradley went out the door.

-Lowee; Later- IF and Bradley found their friends not that much later.

"Bradley, why are you up?" Thorn asked.

"I hate being bed ridden," Bradley said, "I'll be fine if I can walk it off."

"You are irresponsible sometimes," Thorn sighed.

"Umm..." Nepgear said as she looked around at the group.

"What is it, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked.

"I know! It's tinkle time, isn't it?" Red smiled. Bradley smacked Red in the back of the head.

"Owwie..."

"Don't say stuff like that out loud, Red... That's embarrassing," Bradley told Red.

"But, I really do," Nepgear said.

"All right... Go on. I'll wait for you," Bradley sighed as he leaned on a light post, "You guys go on ahead."

"I swear, Mister... If you try anything with my wifey..." Red warned.

"Ok, now I need to lay down some ground rules, Redhead... 1, Gear is MY girlfriend. She's off limits! 2, I'm not here to taint her, if that's what you're implying!" Bradley told Red, "And 3... Why in God's name do you call every female Wifey?! Is this some sort of dating sim to you?!"

"Well..." Red chuckled mischievously.

"Oh, God... It is, isn't it?" Bradley groaned.

"Yep! I always get the wifey for lifey!" Red giggled.

"You are insane," Bradley said in shock.

"Hey!" Red said. Nepgear was already gone by the time Bradley and Red were done arguing.

"Great... I hope she don't get lost," IF sighed, "Let's get going, guys." The others continued on while Bradley stayed behind to wait on Nepgear. After a few minutes...

"Ooh... W-where is it?" a familiar voice called sadly. Rom was walking as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Rom?" Bradley called as he stood upright.

"Oh! I-It's you!" Rom smiled as she rushed up to him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Bradley asked as he looked down at her.

"I-I lost my favorite pen... Can you help me find it?" Rom asked Bradley.

"A pen? Where did you last see it?" Bradley asked.

"Bradley!" Nepgear called as she rushed over to him.

"Hey, Gear... Do you mind helping me and Rom out? She lost her favorite pen," Bradley told Nepgear.

"Oh, sure... Did you remember where you last had it?" Nepgear asked.

"Uh-huh... It was when the bad lady grabbed me," Rom told them.

"That could mean she dropped it somewhere between here and the Lowee Global Expo," Bradley said.

"Let's hurry and check around here first," Nepgear told them.

"Right!" Bradley nodded as he changed into his CPU form. He checked the surrounding area by air while Nepgear and Rom checked the ground.

"Um, Miss?" Rom asked.

"Miss? Me? Oh, no... I'm not a Miss," Nepgear said kindly, "Just call me Nepgear."

"Ok... Miss Nepgear," Rom said.

"Close enough. What is it?" Nepgear smiled.

"Why are you and Mister Bradley helping me?" Rom asked.

"If I was in trouble, someone else would help me. I want to do the same," Nepgear told Rom, "Beside, wouldn't you do the same for your sister?"

"Yes..." Rom smiled.

"And, Bradley?" Nepgear said, "He's a handful... But, he's the sweetest guy once you get to know him better."

"I bet..." Rom said softly, "He acts a lot like Blanc... Speaking of which... Where's Blanc? I haven't seen her in 3 years."

"Well, she's trapped with the other CPUs in the Gamindustri Graveyard," Nepgear sighed.

"I miss her..." she sniveled.

"Oh, don't cry... We'll save her once we gather all of the Mascots together."

"And then?" Rom asked.

"You'll see your sister again, Rom... I promise. Let's keep looking, okay?" Nepgear smiled.

"Ok," Rom smiled. Bradley heard the entire conversation right before he lands in front of them.

"Nothing yet?" Bradley asked.

"No..." Nepgear sighed. "Well, to the Global Expo we go!" Bradley called as he raised his fist into the air.

"You're cheery for some reason," Nepgear smiled.

"There's only one more place to look, right? Her pen has to be there!" Bradley smiled, "Cheer up, Rommie!"

"Rommie?" Rom asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry... I come up with nicknames wherever and whenever I can," Bradley smiled sheepishly.

"I like it," Rom smiled.

"Ok... Gear... Rommie... Lets move out!" Bradley called.

"Yay!" Rom smiled.

"Let's do our best!" Nepgear smiled.

-Lowee Global Expo- The group of 3 continued to look around.

"Hmm... Not here. Maybe over here?"

"Mister Bradley?" Rom asked.

"That's a name to call me if you're formal. Yes?" Bradley smiled as he looked at Rom.

"Did you always have a tail?" Rom asked.

"Well, recently it just popped up out of nowhere," Bradley said, "Now, I can't get rid of it. Not like I want to... It looks pretty cool on me."

"Ehehe... You look like a monkey," Rom giggled.

"Well, I've been called that before," Bradley smiled, "That would also explain why I'm light on my feet."

"Mmhmm," Rom agreed as she thought back to yesterday's incident.

"Speaking of which... Why is your sister so... I don't know... Hyper?" Bradley asked.

"I don't know myself... But, I need her and she needs me," Rom told him.

"Just like Brittany and I need each other to mellow each other out," Bradley thought.

"Interesting," Bradley said as his hand felt something metallic, "Huh?" He grabbed it... And, was immediately shocked and thrown back!

"Bradley?! What happened?!" Nepgear asked as he shook his burned hand.

"I just touched something metallic and got zapped!" Bradley snarled as he looked around, "Who did that crap?!" A large black eel rose up in front of them.

"An eel?! There's no water anywhere nearby!" Nepgear gasped.

"It's gotta be a robot or something... I felt metal when I grabbed it," Bradley said.

"Are you okay?" Rom asked as she knelt beside him.

"Stay back, Rom... I'll handle this," Bradley told her as he stood up. His hair changed into spiky golden yellow as the yellow aura surrounds him.

"All right, you bucket of bolts... Bring it!"

The eel charged at Bradley as Bradley reared back. It sailed past him and Bradley grabbed the eel by its tail. He slammed it down onto the ground and the eel glared at him. It swung its tail at him... But, he caught it and swung its body around in a circle several times before letting go. The eel sailed into a wall, carving a hole in the shape of its body into it. Then, a shiny object sailed through the air. Bradley caught it and looked at it. It was a blue pen.

"Rom, is this your pen?" Bradley asked as he showed the pen to Rom.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Rom smiled as she hugged Bradley. He was taken aback by the hug... But, he hugs her back.

"Aww..." Nepgear smiled.

"Thank you too, Miss Nepgear... I'm truly grateful," Rom smiled as she hugged Nepgear as well.

"It was our pleasure," Nepgear smiled.

"Just don't go losing it again, ok? I hate fighting eels," Bradley said.

"Ok!" Rom smiled, "Bye bye!" Rom raced off.

"So young and innocent... That girl is a sweetheart," Bradley smiled as he folds his arms.

"Yeah... Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Nepgear asked.

"Crap! We are! We gotta move!" Bradley gasped, "The others are waiting on us!"

"Oh my goodness! You're right!" Nepgear panicked. The 2 teens raced off.

-Lowee; A Short While Later- They raced over to their awaiting group.

"We're so sorry!" Nepgear panicked.

"My goodness... What took you 2 so long?" Lawliana asked.

"Did you try anything funny, pal?!" Red snarled.

"Why do you keep thinking that, Redhead?!" Bradley yelled, "Something came up, and, we had to deal with first!"

"Bradley, your hands are all burnt," Brittany said.

"This is what happens when you fight an eel," Bradley told them.

"You fought an eel?!" Thorn gasped.

"Yes," Bradley said, "Well, I did."

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

"Well..." Bradley said as Nepgear covered his mouth with her hand.

"That's our little secret," Nepgear said.

"Oh... Right," Bradley thought as he looked at Nepgear.

"Ok... We'll respect that. By the way... We just heard Underling planning something," IF said.

"What? What is this woman planning?" Bradley asked as he took Nepgear's hand off of his mouth.

"Well... She was talking about the Mascot being in some sort of block dungeon," Lawliana said.

"And, I know exactly what she's talking about. We'd better get moving," Thorn smirked.

"Tell me again why Thorn is the woman with the plan," Bradley smirked.

"Damn straight, boy," Thorn smiled as she led the group.

-Tetris Maze- The group arrived at a very colorful dungeon full of blocks and shapes.

"Wow... This is one crazy looking place," IF said.

"Yep," Nudge agreed.

"So... Where do we start looking?" Bradley asked.

"Should we split up?" Brittany asked.

"This isn't a mystery novel, Britt... We stick together," Blake told her.

"No, that's not a bad idea..." IF said.

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"We'll find the Mascot faster if we split up into teams," IF said.

"In that case, I'll take Gear, Iffy, and Compa," Bradley said.

"Red, you're with me," Lawliana told Red.

"We'll be our own group," Tristan said.

"Good. We'll head left," IF said.

"We'll go straight," Thorn said.

"And, we'll head right," Lawliana said.

"You better not do anything funny, mister!" Red scolded Bradley.

"What do you have against me?!" Bradley called.

"I don't think she has anything against you, Brad-Brad... She acts just like..." Compa said.

"Nep," IF said.

"Oh... So, she is just playing with me," Bradley said.

"Yep," IF said. Bradley sighed and walked off. The girls followed him. The others went their ways.

"Hey, Compa. Why the sad face?" IF asked.

"I miss Nep-Nep," Compa said sadly.

"Yeah, I can't blame you. I miss that crazy Nep too," IF said.

"I've been meaning to ask... What kind of person is Neptune?" Bradley asked the girls. They looked at each other.

"Uh, did I ask a wrong question?"

"No, it's not you... Nep was a one of a kind friend you would love to have. Well, she is also the kind of friend you want to strangle," IF smirked.

"Really? I've had that kind of friend before," Bradley said, "She wasn't a CPU... But, she loved pranks."

"Was it Kitty?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep... That's her," Bradley said.

"Nep and Kitty sounds like the same person," IF chuckled, "Did you remember what Kitty looked like?"

"I do... I see her every time I close my eyes before I fall asleep," Bradley sighed sadly.

"Really?" Nepgear asked sadly. "She had a beautiful face any guy could fall for... Emerald green eyes... Blonde hair lighter than Compa's... And, a necklace I gave her when we were 10," Bradley told them.

"Wow... She sounds like a beautiful girl," Nepgear said as she held Bradley's hand.

"Kitty and I were like siblings... I wish I had the chance to tell her goodbye," Bradley sighed.

"You won't have to anymore," a voice he knew too well called. A girl with long blonde hair that wrapped around her head like a halo and emerald green eyes behind red rimmed glasses walked up to the group. She wore a long pink dress with brown tennis shoes and a pink headband. Bradley froze in shock as he looked at her.

"K-Ki... K-Kitty..." he gasped in shock as tears streamed down his cheeks. Kitty walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Brad... 3 years is a long time," she smiled. The look on his face was pure shock and happiness. He just got his best friend back.

"I-I... I..." Bradley told her.

"Thought I was dead? Nope... I'm alive as you and your friends are," Kitty smiled. She lets go of Bradley and ruffled up his hair.

"Hey!" Bradley smiled.

"Where'd you get all this hair from? You look like a goth," Kitty joked.

"And, what if I am?" Bradley asked as he wiped his tears away.

"Well, we'd have so much to catch up on... Bloodthirsty," she smirked.

"You remember that? I was only 8!" Bradley laughed.

"How could I forget that? I was Panther and you were Bloodthirsty," Kitty giggled, "Those were the days, huh?"

"Yep... How are you here, though?" Bradley asked, "You were brain dead on the operating table."

"I saw my mom... And, she told me it wasn't my time yet," Kitty told him, "You look nice, buddy."

"You, too... But, you must know that I have a girlfriend," Bradley told her.

"Oh, really? That's great... You're not scared of girls anymore!" Kitty smiled.

"Uh... I was hoping you weren't going to bring that up," Bradley chuckled nervously.

"Brad-Brad, you were afraid of girls?" Compa asked.

"I was 6... I thought cooties were a real thing," Bradley said.

"What a doofus," IF smirked.

"I know, right?" Kitty giggled.

"Aww, this isn't fair," Bradley sighed.

"Umm... Aren't you forgetting someone?" Nepgear asked.

"No... Kitty, this is my girlfriend, Nepgear. Gear, this is my childhood friend, Kitty," Bradley smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Purple Heart," Kitty smiled as she bowed.

"Oh... I'm only Purple Sister," Nepgear said in surprise.

"Oh, my mistake... CPU Candidate," Kitty realized.

"It's okay... We're trying to save our sisters," Nepgear smiled.

"I heard... So, I wanted to surprise you. If it's okay with you guys... Can I join you?" Kitty asked.

"Um... Can you fight?" Bradley asked, "You were always a pacifist," Bradley told her.

"That part of me is gone, Brad... I want to help you however I can," Kitty told him as she looked into his eyes. Bradley looked at IF and Compa and nods.

"If I know one thing about Kitty... She always keeps a promise," Bradley smiled.

"Ok, then... Welcome to the team, Kitty," IF said.

"Thank you! I'll show you how useful I can be!" Kitty smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Kitten... I feel like a huge weight came off of my shoulders," Bradley smiled.

"We have so much to catch up on, Brad... Trust me," Kitty smiled as she turned to him.

"With that in mind... Let's go, people! We're burning daylight!" IF called as she walked ahead.

"Iffy, wait up!" Compa called.

"After you, ladies," Bradley smiled.

"Such a gentleman," Kitty smiles as she and Nepgear went ahead of him. Bradley sighed as he looked at a picture of him and Kitty when they were 8. He puts the picture away in his pocket and walked after the girls. After a few minutes of walking, Kitty lets out a gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" IF asked.

"Did anyone else hear a voice just now?" Kitty asked.

"What did it sound like?" Bradley asked as he looked at her.

"A man laughing," Kitty said.

"Nice hearing, Kitty... Then again, you always were special in your own way," the voice laughed.

"That voice... Why do I know it?" Kitty said as she shook her head.

"I know it too well," Bradley snarled as he looked around, "Warren, I know it's you!"

"Very good, Bradley... I guess there's no use hiding things from you," the voice called as a man with silvery gray hair and jade green eyes walked out from behind a block.

"You..." Kitty gasped.

"I knew it," Bradley snarled.

"You were dead," Kitty said with a frown, "Bradley made sure of that."

"I was in a coma," Warren laughed.

"Oh, come on! A coma?! For 3 years?! You had brown hair the last time I saw you!" Bradley yelled as he glared at Warren.

"That was a wig," Warren said simply.

"I'm done," Bradley groaned.

"Bradley, who is this man?" IF asked.

"Oh, Brad... You didn't tell them what I look like?" Warren asked.

"Do not call me that," Bradley snarled.

"What's wrong? Am I making you angry, boy? Angry that I took your best friend away from you?" Warren smirked. Bradley glared at Hoyt with rage.

"Leave him alone!" Kitty yelled as she stood in front of Bradley.

"Ah... Protecting your friend, huh? I see," Warren smirked as he pulled out a scalpel, "Do you remember this, you 2?"

"You used that to kill my parents," Kitty growled.

"Very good... Yes. The same I'm gonna do to..." Warren smirked as he looked at IF, "You."

"Me?!" IF yelled as she summoned her Qataris, "Let's see you try, pal!" Warren disappeared into the shadows.

"That's a new trick," Kitty said as she looked around. Bradley suddenly sensed something behind him. He turned and saw Warren behind IF.

"Iffy, duck!" he called as he charged at IF. She quickly ducked as Bradley leaped and drop kicks Warren in the chest!

"Oof!" Warren grunted as he held his chest. Bradley caught himself and spun his left leg into Warren's right side.

"Gah!" he grunted. He stepped backwards and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bradley asked as he stood up.

"This hurts a little, I'll admit," he smirked as he raised his head, "But, I am different than that man you nearly killed 3 years ago."

"What do you..." IF called as Warren was encased by a dark aura.

"The Darkening!" Bradley gasped.

"Interesting name, Bradley... I'll be sure to tell Magic about this," Warren smirked.

"You too?!" Bradley yelled.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"A member of ASIC?!" IF snarled as she summoned out her Qataris. Nepgear summoned out her beam saber as Compa pulled out her huge syringe. Kitty suddenly pulled out a giant white hammer with several spikes surrounding the mallet part and held it in her right hand.

"Wow... Nice weapon, Kitty," IF smirked.

"Where did you get that huge thing?" Bradley gasped in shock.

"I've had it for 2 years now. It's gotten me out of several jams," Kitty said as she looked at Bradley,

"I called it my little Breaker."

"Breaker? Don't make me laugh," Warren laughed.

"Listen... You guys go on ahead. I have a score to settle with him," Kitty told the others as she swung her hammer over her right shoulder.

"Kitten... I'm not leaving you alone with this monster," Bradley told her.

"Aww, buddy... I'll be okay. I promise," Kitty smiled as she turned to him, "Remember... You have a job to do. You make sure you get that Mascot on your side, ok?"

"All right... Be careful," Bradley told her.

"I will," Kitty smiled.

"Come on, girls... We'd better get moving," Bradley told the others as he turned to them.

"Ok," Nepgear said as she took his hand. She and Bradley raced off with IF and Compa in tow.

"All right, Warren... You and me," Kitty snarled as she looked around, "You can't hide from punishment." Her hair changed into long black hair as her dress shrunk into a black blouse and thigh high skirt and her shoes changed into sandals.

"Come out and face me like a man!" she yelled in a different voice.

-End Chapter 13-


	14. Chapter 14

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 14: Crazy People

Bradley stopped and looked at a peculiar object.

"What is it?" Nepgear asked.

"The Mascot," he said as he walked up to it.

"Really?!" IF gasped as she walked up to his side.

"Who are you?" the Mascot asked.

"I am Bradley, the CPU Candidate of Leanbox," Bradley said, "And, this is Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune as well as IF and Compa."

"I see... You are Planeptune's CPU Candidate. Your sister is the reason Lowee has a Mascot," the Mascot said.

"What do you mean?" IF asked.

"Well, Lowee originally had no Mascot... So, Neptune told me to go here and oversee the nation if White Heart ever fell," the Mascot said.

"Neptune told you?" Nepgear asked.

"Nep's reliable... Wow," IF smirked.

"Wow... That's not harsh," Bradley told IF.

"In other words, I cannot grant your request," the Mascot told them.

"Really? That sucks, man," Bradley sighed.

"Why?" Nepgear asked.

"I have a very important mission to complete... This is serious business," the Mascot told them.

"I see the pattern here," Bradley sighed, "Is there any way we can change your mind?"

"Not really," she replied simply.

"Answered that question without any pause," Bradley said as a sweatdrop trailed down his face.

"Well, what do we do now? Miss Mascot can't help us," Compa said sadly as she looked at the others.

"Found ya, you sneaky mascot!" Underling's voice called from behind them. They turned and saw Underling walking up behind them.

"Hey, how'd you idiots get here before me?"

"Well... That's a long story," Bradley lied.

"We listened in on your phone call, stupid!" Red called as she and Lawliana raced up to them.

"Thanks, Redhead!" Bradley groaned as he facepalm himself.

"Oops... Was I not supposed to say that?" Red asked.

"No! You weren't!" Bradley groaned.

"Water under the bridge... We ain't letting you touch the Mascot!" Lawliana called as she pulled out her Heartbreaker.

"That's still low... Listening in on my phone call," Underling told them.

"You want to talk about low, woman?! Kidnapping a kid is low!" Bradley told her.

"That's what happens when you talk too damn loud in the first place!" IF called as she shook her head.

"Don't think we're letting you off easily, woman!" Bradley called as he changed into Green Brother.

"We won't let you touch the Mascot!" Nepgear called as she changed into Purple Sister.

"You thought I came alone this time? Why do you think I took so long? Come out, boys!" Underling called. Several thugs came out of nowhere and surrounded the group.

"These guys are familiar, huh?" IF asked as she summoned her Qataris out. Compa called out her humongous syringe and held it out in front of her.

"Ooh... Nice bust, girlie," one of them smirked as he looked at Compa hungrily.

"Eww... Don't come any closer to me, please," Compa shuddered.

"Stay close, Compa... We won't let anyone hurt you," Lawliana said as she lands next to Compa.

"Ok," Compa said.

"Get 'em, boys!" Underling yelled.

"Do whatever it takes to protect the Mascot! Go!" Green Brother yelled as he charged into the fray with his Claymore out.

"You heard the man, girls! Move!" IF called.

Green Brother tackled one thug to the ground and punched him several times in the face. Several thugs grabbed Green Brother and threw him towards Red. Red and Green Brother slid across the ground and quickly got to their feet. Then, Green Brother called his Claymore back and charged at the group. Purple Sister swung her purple sniper rifle's Panzer Blade at 3 thugs as she stood in front of Compa, protecting her. IF slashed at several thugs that surrounded her as Lawliana kicked 3 thugs away from her and clotheslines another to the ground.

"There sure are a lot more than before!" IF snarled as she head butts another.

"Just keep at it!" Green Brother yelled as he tossed a thug to the ground. Purple Sister was kicked in the side and knocked out of the air! She lands on an old wound that hadn't fully healed from several days ago. Blood slowly dripped from her left side as she winced in pain.

"Ge-Ge!" Compa called as she knelt beside her.

"Gotcha!" a thug yelled as he grabs Compa by her waist and hoisted her over his left shoulder.

"Put me down!" Compa yelled as she dropped her syringe. She pounds on the guy's back and tried to bite his shoulder.

"That tickles, sweet cheeks," he smirked.

"Help!" Compa yelled.

"Compa! Gear!" IF yelled.

"Now, as for you..." the thug smirked as he looked over to Purple Sister. He pulled out a handgun and points it at her. Purple Sister couldn't move as the searing pain from her reopened wound rendered her movement useless from the moment.

"Sayonara, Purple Sister," the thug smirked as he started to pull the trigger.

"No!" Green Brother yelled as he raced to their aide.

"You leave them alone, bastard!" a familiar voice called. A black arrow pierced the thug's hand that held the gun and forced the thug to drop the gun.

"Gwah!" the thug roared in pain as he shook his pierced hand, "Who did that?!" A ginger male stood on a hovering block, holding a red longbow in his left hand. A bag with several black arrows sitting inside of the bag rested on his back.

"Lenny!" Compa smiled.

"Put Compa down... Or else," Lenny warned as an angry glare was on his face.

"Or else what?" the thug challenged, "This fine piece of ass isn't yours... It's mine now." He slaps Compa on the butt, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Don't do that, please... That's indecent," Compa told him fearfully.

"I do what I want, sweet cheeks," he smirked. Then, an arrow pierced the thug in the left thigh, right around the groin region. He cried out in agony as he fell to his knees. He dropped Compa to the ground. She got up and picked up her syringe.

"You're going to pay for doing that, pal," Lenny snarled as he pulled out another arrow, "Compa is my girlfriend... And, nothing will change that. I will marry her one day... And, I ain't letting no pervert touch her."

"Lenny..." Compa said softly as a smiled appeared on her face. Lenny hopped down to where Compa was and walked up to her.

"Are you all right?" Lenny asked as he put his longbow away.

"Mmhmm... Thanks, Lenny," Compa smiled sweetly.

"Is Purple Sister all right as well?" Lenny asked.

"Oh! Are you okay, Ge-Ge?" Compa gasped as she rushed over to Purple Sister.

"Oww... My side hurts," she groaned. Green Brother came over to her side.

"How much does it hurt on a scale of 1 to 10?" Compa asked.

"About 9," Purple Sister groaned.

"That's pretty much how I felt when I reopened my back wound 2 years ago... It must sting like hell," Green Brother said as he placed a hand on her side. Purple Sister looked up at him and nodded.

"Is she all right?!" IF called as she, Red, and Lawliana raced over to them.

"What about..." Red asked.

"Ha! Me:2, You:1!" Underling laughed as she stood over a broken disc.

"No! Crap!" IF snarled as she shook her head.

"I'm... Sorry..." Nepgear groaned as she reverts to normal. Bradley did the same.

"It's not your fault, Ge-Ge," Compa told her.

"What was the mission the Mascot had? What happens if it fails the mission?" Bradley asked as he looked at the group.

"I'll tell you what! The Killachine is back, fools!" Underling cheered as she stood out of the way. A massive black portal rose beside her and a large gray legless machine hovered out of the portal. It held a massive sword in one hand and a massive axe in the other hand.

"Oh... That makes sense," Lawliana sighed.

"Killachine? What is this, Terminator?" Bradley asked as he shook his head.

"Hey!" Blake called as he and the others raced towards them.

"You're late to the party, chumps! Killachine, destroy them!" Underling yelled triumphantly. The Killachine revved to life and charged at them.

"Double Crap! I used up most of my energy already... This is bad," Bradley thought as he looked down at Nepgear.

"Hyah!" a voice yelled as a streak of black charged at the Killachine. A girl with black hair wearing a black blouse and thigh high skirt with gray tights underneath flew towards the massive robot with a spiky black mallet raised above her head. She slammed it down onto the head of the robot, stopping it in its tracks!

"Huh?! Hey, who's the chick?!" Underling yelled.

"Don't... Wait," Bradley realized as he took a closer look. The girl turned to him and smirked.

"Kitty?!"

"Took ya long enough!" she smirked, "But, I go by Panther in this form!" Panther swung her mallet again towards the Killachine's face and knocked it onto its back!

"Let me handle this one... Take a break," Panther smirked as she flew towards Killachine again.

"Damn... You know her?" Tristan asked.

"Yep.. That's Kitty. She's one of my closest friends," Bradley said as he watched Panther dismantle the Killachine piece by piece, "She's not normally like that... She's usually calm and sweet and caring. And, she once was a pacifist."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Yep... And, I thought for the longest time that she was dead after a certain incident happened 3 years ago. I'll tell you more later."

"Ok, then... I'm really interested, though," Thorn said.

"It's always the quiet ones," Blake smirked as he nods his head.

"Shut up, Shadow," Tristan sighed as he shook his head and looked at Blake. Panther stopped and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Done... He ain't gonna get up anytime soon," Panther said simply as she flew over to them. The Killachine laid lifelessly on the ground.

"What?! After that badass setup, it lost to a crazy girl like that without her even breaking a sweat?!" Underling snarled, "Whatever... She only stopped one of hundreds."

"One of what?" Bradley called.

"We should retreat for now and think up a plan," IF said to the others.

"Agreed... We need to retrieve the broken Mascot as well," Thorn said, "Trust me... I know someone who's good at this kind of stuff." Bradley teleports over to Underling and quickly picked up all of the pieces of the broken disc. He teleports back over to the group and nods to them. They raced off.

"Run like the cowards you are!" Underling smirked.

-Lowee's Basillicom; A Little Later- "And, that's what happened," Thorn told Mina.

"I see... How unfortunate for the Mascot," Mina said sadly.

"We're really sorry," Nepgear said sadly.

"No... It's not your faults... It's nobody but ASIC'S fault," Mina said kindly.

"But..." Bradley said.

"Are you both okay?" Rom asked Nepgear and Bradley sadly.

"Oh, we're all right, Rommie," Bradley smiled as he pets her head.

"Ehehe," Rom giggled.

"Eww... Don't be nice to him, Rom!" Ram called as she flung a book at him. He quickly caught it and put it on a nearby table.

"I knew you would do that, little brat," Bradley said calmly as he looked at her.

"Ram..." Mina said eerily.

"Eep," Ram said fearfully.

"Anyway... What should we do about the Mascot?" IF asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know anyone who can help," Mina sighed.

"I do," Thorn smirked, "Leave the repairs to me."

"What about the Killachine army Underling's cooking up?" Bruce spoke.

"You and I will hold down the fort, then," Kitty smiled.

"Geez... You're killing me off that early?" Bruce asked.

"No! We can at least slow them down for a while until they can fix the Mascot!" Kitty told him.

"So... I'm going to die with you," Bruce said.

"We're not gonna die, you idiot!" Kitty yelled angrily as she stomped her foot.

"Sorry... Have to mess with you," he smirked.

"Ooh!" Kitty fumed as she puffed up her cheeks slightly. Everyone had a sweatdrop trail down their forehead as Bradley, Red, and Blake laughed.

"Seriously... So funny," Bradley sighed as he stopped laughing.

"You two should try out for comedy," Blake smirked.

"Really, you should... Silver and Kitty, live in Lowee," Bradley agreed as he held up an imaginary sign. Kitty shook her head and sighed.

"You guys are nuts," Kitty sighed.

"We have a job to do... We can't afford to mess around here," IF said seriously.

"Sorry," Bruce and Kitty said.

"Anyway... Who's this person that can fix broken discs?" Bradley asked Thorn.

"She lives nearby," Thorn said,

"Kitty, Bruce... Good luck. Brittany, Tristan... You help them out, ok?"

"Got it," Tristan smirked as he nods his head.

"Let's do this," Brittany smirked.

"Rest of you... Follow me," Thorn smiled. The group nodded and followed her.

-Later; Apartment Buildings- Thorn knocked on a brown oakwood door and waited.

"Are you sure these 2 can be trusted?" IF asked as she looked at Thorn.

"Yeah... These 2 girls are my oldest friends," Thorn smiled, "They got my back anytime."

"Coming, nyu," a small voice called. The door opened, and, a small girl sitting on a large yellow creature looked at the group... Then, she looked back at Thorn.

"Thorn, nyu! It's great to see you!" she smiled as she hugged her.

"Hey, Broccoli... Is Roxie in?" Thorn asked as she hugged her back.

"She's in her room, fixing up our broken console, nyu," Broccoli said, "Come in, nyu."

"Nyu?" Bradley asked curiously.

"It's how she talks, little brother," Thorn said.

"Oh," Bradley said, "I don't judge." The group followed Broccoli inside.

"Roxanne! We have visitors, nyu!" Broccoli called.

"Coming, Broccoli!" a loud voice called from somewhere in the house. An explosion boomed through the halls as smoke came into the living room. Everyone covered their mouths and fanned the smoke away from them as a girl with long rosy pink hair and blue eyes walked out of one of the rooms holding a brand new console in her arms.

"Sorry! That was my bad..." she coughed as she looked ahead sheepishly through her pink goggles.

"You need to stop blowing stuff up, nyu," Broccoli scolded her, "That's the 2nd console you blew up."

"It looks perfectly fine," Bradley said as he looked at the console in the girl's arms. Suddenly, it disintegrated in her arms.

"I eat my words..." he sighed. The girl froze as a heavy shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

"H-hi..." she said shyly as she looked at Bradley.

"Uh, ok... Hi," Bradley said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting Purple Sister and Green Brother, nyu?" Broccoli asked.

"How'd you know I was..." Bradley said as he looked at her.

"I'm very observant, nyu," Broccoli smiled.

"I see... Then, you know my family," Bradley said.

"Of course, nyu... Thorn, Shadow, Brittany, Nazo, and Nudge, right?" Broccoli said without hesitation.

"You're good," Bradley smiled.

"Shadow and Nazo? Oh... Tristan and Blake," IF realized as he looked at them, "Nicknames for you guys?"

"Uh huh," Blake smirked, "That's our nicknames."

"Anyway... We need your expertise," IF said as she stepped up.

"What's your poison, nyu?" Broccoli asked.

"A broken disc," Bradley said as he held out several pieces of a broken disc.

"Hmm... We can fix this, nyu," Broccoli said, "All we need are some ingredients."

"What kind of ingredients?" IF asked.

"Well... We need some Data Core, Vitality Chips, and Neo Ore," Roxanne said as she folds his arms.

"Got it... Actually, I have an idea," Bradley said as he looked at Nepgear.

"Hmm?" Nepgear asked as she looked at him.

"Gear, Cupid, IF and I will look for the ingredients... Red, Compa and my siblings will stay here and help you 2 out in any way they possibly can," Bradley said.

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked.

"I got the Wind Walker of Gamindustri; Cupid, the master of fetch quests; and, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune with me. I think I'll be ok," Bradley smirked.

"All right, then... I trust you," Blake smiled.

"Be careful," Nudge told him.

"Here are the places to find those items, nyu," Broccoli told him as she hands him a piece of paper. He took the paper and looked at it. Nepgear, Lawliana, and IF all looked at it as well.

"Mystery Cave... Lavender Snowfield... And, Snowy Mountain #1. Ok... These places sound familiar, somehow."

"They're some of the dangerous places in Lowee," Roxanne said as she looked at Broccoli, "Are you sure we should send them to those places, big sister?"

"Wait... She's older?!" Bradley gasped as he looked up at Broccoli.

"That's rude, nyu," Broccoli said.

"Sorry... That took me by surprise," Bradley said.

"By any means... Good luck, everyone," Broccoli said as she looked at Bradley. Bradley nods and he, Nepgear, IF, and Lawliana left out for their destinations.

-End Chapter 14-


	15. Chapter 15

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 15: The Solution

-Later- The group of 4 returned to Broccoli's apartment with the items needed for the repair of the Mascot.

"We're back," Bradley called. He sets the items down on the table.

"Good, nyu... Roxie, your turn, nyu," Broccoli said.

"Ok, sis..." Roxanne said as she sat down, "Here goes nothing..." Soon enough, the Mascot disc was repaired!

"Where... Where am I?" the Mascot asked as it began to glow.

"My home, nyu... Welcome back from the dead," Broccoli said.

"Sorry... We should've known," Bradley said sadly to the Mascot.

"It's not your fault, CPU Candidate of Leanbox... It was a poor sense of judgement on my part," the Mascot sighed, "That peon is at fault as well."

"So, you agree with me on that part," IF smirked. "

She is a piece of work, that one," Lenny spoke, "I only met her once... And, she got on my nerves. And, I'm usually calm and collected."

"That's true," Compa agreed.

"Welcome to my world," Bradley sighed as he rolled his eyes, "And, it seems to be getting worse... The Killachine army is rising at an alarming rate. What can we do to stop it?"

"We have no choice, Green Brother... We have to go back to the Tetris Maze and seal them again," the Mascot told him.

"I hope our friends can hold out for a little bit more," Nepgear said as she looked at IF.

"I agree... But, that Kitty girl is as tough as nails. With her leading the charge, we should pull this off with no problem," IF said as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Kitten... Out of all the times I counted on you to help me... It's time for me to take the stand and give you a hand," Bradley said as he looked at his hands, "I couldn't save you before... But, I have a chance now." He then picked the Mascot up and held it in his hands as he looked at his friends and nods at them.

"Don't worry, Mascot... We'll fix this problem, no matter what," Bradley said as he walked to the door, "When I make a promise, I intend to keep it."

"..."

"I want you to know something, though... I am not related to Green Heart by blood. I am adopted. Yet, I will give my life for her many times over... The teens who are holding off the Killachines are my siblings, a friend of mine, and my childhood friend. Although, I do fear for their well being... I still trust that they're all right. But, I'm a worrywart most of the time."

"...Why are you telling me all of this?" the Mascot asked him.

"Because... I want you to know that I'm human, too. Even gods and goddesses have human traits, too... I guess I'm starting to realize it, now. We all have these emotions... Some more than others. For the longest time, I thought my best friend was dead... And, to find out she was alive this whole time... I felt overwhelming emotions towards her. I mostly felt relief... Because, I blamed myself for her death. Same for my parents... I was too young to understand why. But, now I know it's not my fault. Evil rules this world... But, we have to do something about it. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Bradley explained.

"..." the Mascot said nothing for a minute or 2. Then...

"I do... And, I wish I could help you... But, you know the answer already," she said. Bradley sighed and nods his head.

"Worth a shot... But, I mean what I say," Bradley smiled.

"You are an interesting young man, Green Brother," she giggled, "Shall we?"

"We shall... Let's get a move on, team!" Bradley smiled. They all agreed, and, they followed Bradley out the door.

"Good luck!" Roxanne called.

-Tetris Maze; Later- "Eat my **Giant Spike** , Killachine!" Panther roared as she slammed her hammer into a nearby Killachine and broke it apart.

" **Fanged Vengeance Quake!** " Brittany called as she slammed her own hammer into the ground, causing it to kick up into the air and shoot extremely sharp stones at the machines.

" **Nova Lance!** " Tristan called as he swung his staff into a Killachine's face and knocked it into a nearby floating block.

"Man, there's too many of them! Come on, guys... Where are you?!" Bruce called as he held up his hands in front of him and a large glowing white shield hovered in front of him. 5 Killachines swung their weapons at the shield, cracking it apart!

"Crap! Not a good sound to hear right now!"

"Bruce!" Panther yelled as she looked over to him. The Killachine she was facing, got back up and loomed over her.

"Uh, oh..." It raised its left arm into the air and quickly brought it down towards her.

"Not this time, you bucket of bolts! **Dragon Fist!** " a voice called as a burning right fist punched the Killachine in the side and blew it up! As the smoke cleared, Panther uncovered her eyes and looked up. Green Brother floats down towards her and placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"Are you all right, Kitten? That was real close for comfort, huh?" he smiled.

"Thanks, buddy... I owe you," Panther smiled.

"Don't just thank me yet, now... We still have to take out the trash! What say we show them a thing or two?" Green Brother smiled.

"What about..." Panther asked.

"I told them to move on ahead," he told her, "I'm more than enough on reinforcements... Come on, Panther. Let's give them a real taste of teamwork, huh?!"

"Yeah! Bloodthirsty and Panther are back, better than ever!" Panther smirked as she spun her hammer at her side.

"Let's go!" Green Brother called as he and Panther charged into battle.

-Meanwhile- The group, along with the Mascot in hand, made their way to the portal where Underling was activating several Killachines at once.

"Phew... And, that makes 75. Almost to 100... And, that'll be enough for us to fully take over Lowee," Underling sighed as she wiped her sweaty forehead.

"Please quicken your pace, Linda... This is quite boring," a voice told her.

"Quiet, old man... At least you got my name right this time," Underling smirked.

"My name is Horror, Linda... Remember that," the voice called, "Now, please hurry this up."

"Who's that?" IF asked.

"Horror?! No way!" Lawliana gasped as she took a step back in shock.

"You know him?" Nepgear asked her.

"Everyone in Lowee knows him... He almost took over Lowee once with an experienced that went berserk," Lawliana told her.

"So... How do we go about this?" IF asked the group.

"I got an idea," Red said as she held up a big brown box.

"Oh my god..." IF groaned as she shook her head, "Where did you get you get that?"

"Found it," Red smirked.

"Drop it," Thorn said seriously.

"Aww... No fair," Red pouted as she dropped the box and it made a loud clonking sound.

"Augh! You idiot!" Lawliana panicked as she slapped Red in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Red groaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hmm... Who's there?" Horror called as he walked over to where the group was hiding.

"Shoot... Move your asses, now!" IF hissed as she pulled Red by the collar. The group rushed off and hid in another spot behind a robot. Horror looked around and sighed.

"Probably just a monster," Horror smirked. He walked back over to Underling. The group peeked their heads out of their hiding place and sighed.

"No Liquid Gear, ok?" Lawliana sighed as she looked at Red.

"Aww..." Red pouted.

"Come on... This way," Thorn said as she sneaked ahead. The group quietly followed her and went over to an opening that was pitch black.

"That's the portal we're supposed to seal," the Mascot told them.

"Ok... Here goes," Nepgear said as she walked over to the portal. Suddenly, a large robot lands in front of her and knocked her clear away from the portal. She fell to a lower platform and dropped the Mascot.

"No!" Nepgear gasped as she grabbed for it and tried to catch it. The Mascot screamed as it fell away from Nepgear.

"Gear! Are you all right?! Is the Mascot..." IF called as she looked over the edge.

"I dropped it when I fell!" Nepgear called.

"Damn it! Well, go find it!" IF called.

"I won't let you humans pass," the robot told the group as it stood in their way.

"That's... Sentinal! That's Horror's monster!" Lawliana gasped.

"Ah... I see... So, it's you again," Horror called as he walked over to the group.

"Crap! We've been found out!" Lawliana panicked as she shook her head. Underling walked up beside Horror as well as several Killachines following her.

"Hey, foolish idiots... How are you gonna save Lowee, now? You ain't got no Mascot... And, you lost your CPU buddies!" Underling smirked. Nepgear laid there in pain as she shook her head. She then got up and saw... Something standing over her.

"What are you?" Nepgear asked.

"No need to ask, CPU Candidate... I'm neither friend nor foe. I just follow my own path," the figure told her as he knelt behind her. He puts his left hand over her legs and a small white light hovered over her legs. When the light disappeared, Nepgear stood up and stretched her legs.

"Good as new, huh?"

"Thank you... How'd you do that?" Nepgear asked him.

"My little secret..." The figure smirked.

"But, who are you?" Nepgear asked as the figure turned away from her.

"You'll know me soon enough..." The figure smiled as he disappeared, "Trust me, Gear my dear."

"Gear, my dear? Isn't that... What Bradley called me before? Or, am I dreaming that he said that?" Nepgear asked as she shook her head. Suddenly, the Mascot appeared in her hands.

"Wha? But, I thought..."

"Don't ask... That figure caught me and gave me back to you," the Mascot said. Nepgear nods and looked up. The group was fighting Sentinal... And, they were struggling. Sentinal grabs IF and flung her over the edge. She quickly grabbed the edge and held on for dear life.

"IF!"

"Damn it! This is not good!" IF called as she tried to pull herself up. Then, the ledge broke away... And, IF fell a long ways down.

"IF!" Nepgear called as she transformed into Purple Sister and flew down towards her. She reached for IF and nearly got her... But, Sentinal leaped down and crashed into Purple Sister and knocked her into a floating block!

"IF!" Lawliana called as she also looked over the edge. IF disappeared from sight as she fell into the dark void below.

"IF... Oh, God..." Purple Sister panicked as she got up. Then, out of nowhere... Green Brother flew out of the dark abyss, holding IF in his arms.

"Brady... How'd you..." IF asked him as she looked up at him.

"I had a bad feeling," Green Brother told her, "You okay?"

"Ugh... I'm good, thanks," IF sighed as she blushed at him.

"Phew..." Purple Sister sighed as she bowed her head.

"Gear, no time to breathe," Green Brother called, "We have to hit him with everything we got! Ready?!"

"Y-yes!" Purple Sister called as she held her gun blade in her right hand, "I'm ready!"

"Iffy, hang on tight to me... This might get bumpy," Green Brother told her.

"I got it," IF said as she held onto him. Green Brother and Purple Sister flew at Sentinal and attacked the robot. Sentinal then transformed its left hand into a large sharp blade and slashed at them. IF parried the robot's slashes and Purple Sister fired several rounds at Sentinal. The rounds scored several direct hits and knocked the large grey and black robot into a large floating block. Green Brother took that opportunity to charge a large red and white sphere in his left hand.

" **This is a new technique that I just learned... Take this! Burning Soul: Dragon Chaos Halberd!** " Green Brother yelled as he flung the sphere at Sentinal. The sphere changed into a long javelin and crashed into the robot! Then, a huge blazing explosion encased Sentinal and blew it farther back into several floating blocks! Green Brother held his hands out at his sides and a blue light encased his left hand while a green light encased his right hand.

" **Gale Soul: Razor Tempest Heaven!** " He closed his hands together and shot a huge twister at Sentinal! Hundreds of slashes covered the robot and tore into its body! Green Brother then looked at Purple Sister and nods to her.

"Ok... Here goes!" she called as she points her gun blade at Sentinal, " **Multiple Beam Launcher! Fire!"** She fired a large purple ray of light at the robot and nearly obliterates it. The robot glared at them as a large red cannon rose out behind it.

" **Doom Cannon, Charged! Fire!** " Sentinal called as it fired a large black beam at the 2 CPU Candidates and IF.

"That's way too big for us to dodge! What do we do?!" IF called.

"..." Green Brother didn't respond as he got directly in the beam's path and held his hands out in front of him.

"This is gonna hurt a lot," Green Brother thought as he braced for impact.

" **Ice Sanctuary!** " 2 voices called out of nowhere. An ice star appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. Rom and Ram floats down in front of Green Brother and looked at him.

"You 2..."

"Don't just stand there, gawking! We're here to help!" Ram told him as she bonked him on the head with her pink wand staff.

"You... Know what? Thanks," Green Brother told her, "I don't think I could've held that back by myself."

"Naturally... Be glad we came to save you," Ram smirked.

"Jeez... I almost forgot how much of a brat you are," Green Brother told her.

"Bully," Ram said.

"Are you okay, Mister Bradley?" Rom asked him.

"I'm fine... Thanks to you and your sister," Green Brother smiled.

"Ehehe..." Rom smiled.

"Eww... Gross me out," Ram said as she turned away from him. Sentinal glared at the twins and fired several blasts at them.

"Look out!" Purple Sister called as she got in the way and took the hit for them.

"Miss Nepgear!" Rom called.

"Gear!" IF and Green Brother called.

"Oh, no... You monster, how dare you!" Ram called as she charged at Sentinal.

"Perish, CPU Candidate," Sentinal called as it pointed the Doom Cannon at her.

"Ram!" Rom called.

"Wait!" Purple Sister called.

" **Eternal Force Blizzard!** " Ram called as she slammed her wand onto the robot's head. Sentinal was then covered in a thick coating of ice.

"Hit him, now!" Ram called to them.

"I'll take it from here!" Green Brother called as he held his right hand at his right side. A blue sphere shuriken appeared in the palm of his right hand.

" **Gale Sage Art: Rasen Twister!** " Green Brother threw the large wind shuriken at the frozen Sentinal and covered it in a large blue spiral explosion! The robot was blown out of its icy prison and lands on the ground. Green Brother lands and puts IF down.

"Thanks for the lift," IF smirked as she nods her head.

"No problem," Green Brother smiled.

"Oww... That hurt," Purple Sister groaned as she lands besides Green Brother and leaned on him.

"I gotcha," he smiled as he rubs her shoulder. IF sighed and looked at him.

"Anyway... We should get the Mascot over to the portal before more like him show up," IF told him.

"Right..." Green Brother said as he took the Mascot from Purple Sister and flew over to the portal. He placed the Mascot in the middle of the portal and the portal closed behind the Mascot.

"Thank you and your team for this... I am grateful," the Mascot smiled.

"Yeah... No problem," Green Brother sighed as he reverted back to normal and knelt on the ground, "Phew... I'm tired."

"I can expect that... You did a lot. You and Purple Sister both," the Mascot said. The group walked up to Bradley and crowds around him.

"Dude, you and Nepgear were awesome! The way you saved Iffy... That made my heart stop!" Red told him as she shook him.

"Wagh! Stop that!" Bradley told Red as he grabs her shoulders and held her in place, "I'm still dizzy from using those new attacks. They take a lot of energy to use correctly... Ugh... And, there goes a vertigo." Spots appeared in his eyes as his head starts to swim. Nepgear and IF held him as they knelt beside him.

"We gotcha... Don't worry," Nepgear smiled.

"So... What about you, Miss Mascot?" Compa asked.

"I must remain here and keep the Killachines at bay," the Mascot sighed.

"We understand... But, there is something we can do," Thorn smirked.

"What do you mean?" the Mascot asked her.

"You see... The ingredients used for bringing you back has several side effects. One of them... Duplication," Thorn smirked as she held up her left index finger. Suddenly, the Mascot duplicates itself and a second disc floats in front of Nepgear.

"Whoa... Incredible," Nepgear gasped as she held the 2nd Mascot in her free hand.

"I will remain here... While my other half goes with you," the 1st Mascot said.

"Sounds like a plan," the 2nd Mascot agreed.

"That's 3 Mascots down, guys! Only one more!" Red called.

"First, let's head back to the Basillicom and report to Mina... She has to hear about this," Lawliana told them.

"I agree... Let's move out," IF called, "Are you okay to walk?"

"Yeah... I think the vertigo went away for now," Bradley groaned as he stood up straight.

"Good... Come on. We're going back to Lowee," Nepgear told him.

"Ok... Lead the way," Bradley told her. The group walked back to Lowee... Just as Sentinal's eyes began to glow a dark red.

-End Chapter 15-


	16. Chapter 16

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 16: Home Sweet Home and Bringing Out The Speed

Part 1 Of 2

-Lowee's Basillicom; Later That Day- As the group explained to Mina what happened at Tetris Maze, Rom and Ram were talking to Nepgear.

"Are you sure about this, you 2? We could really use your help," Nepgear told them.

"It's okay, Miss Nepgear... You and Bradley got this," Rom smiled.

"Yeah... Besides, the bully can handle himself," Ram teased.

"I am not a bully... Never mind," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Come on, Gear and Bradley... We have to get going," IF told them.

"Coming," Bradley said as he walked ahead of Nepgear. She waved at Rom and Ram as she followed him out. The group walked through the streets of Lowee and stopped when a ringing sound pierced through the air!

"Ack! Gear, turn your N-Gear down!" Bradley told her.

"Sorry... It's Histoire. Hello?" Nepgear told Bradley as she picked up the N-Gear and turned it on.

"Hello, Nepgear... How are things on your end:)?" Histoire asked.

(The Emotes are back! A/N.)

"We've got 3 Mascots now... And, we're on our way to Leanbox," Nepgear smiled.

"Good... Because, I've just finished speaking with Leanbox's Oracle, Hakozaki Chika," Histoire told her.

"Chika spoke with you? Is everything okay?" Bradley asked as he stood beside Nepgear.

"She told me she had something urgent to discuss with you and Bradley U_U," Histoire told them.

"Ok... We're on our way," Nepgear said.

"I hope everything's okay at home," Bradley said as he looked at Kitty.

"Yeah... Why would Chika call Histoire? Unless..." Kitty said as she folds her arms.

"I hope you 2 didn't play any harmful pranks on the woman, nyu," Broccoli said as she and Roxanne went up to the group.

"How'd you know about that?!" Kitty gasped.

"Thorn, what did you tell her?" Bradley asked.

"Um... I plead the Fifth?" Thorn said as she backed away from Bradley.

"I will kick your scrawny ass!" Bradley yelled as he chased after Thorn.

"Jeez... The serious factor is getting annihilated here," IF said as she shook her head.

"You said it," Tristan sighed as he nods his head.

"Don't hurt Thorny, Bradley!" Nudge called as she rushed after them.

"So, Broccoli... What's up?" Blake asked.

"Roxie and I would like to help you guys out as much as we can, nyu. It's the least we can do," Broccoli smiled.

"Well, sure... The more, the merrier," Nepgear smiled.

"Thank you! Leave all snap decisions to me," Broccoli smiled.

"I'll be in charge of fixing anything electronic," Roxanne smiled.

"That's great and all... But, could you get him to stop chasing me?!" Thorn called as she raced away from Bradley.

"Brad-Brad, stop harassing your sister and come on!" Compa called. Bradley stopped and went over to Compa and Nepgear.

"That wasn't very nice, was it?"

"No..."

"What do we say, Brad-Brad?"

"Sorry..."

"I wish I could do that," Tristan said as he looked at Compa.

"Don't worry about Brad-Brad... He's a big teddy bear sometimes," Compa said as she ruffled Bradley's hair.

"I'm not 5, Compa!" Bradley told her.

"I know... But, you said I was like a mother to you," Compa pouted.

"Uh..."

"Don't even," Bradley told Blake.

"Anyway... Let's go to Lastation. From there, we have to take a boat to get to Leanbox," IF said.

-Lastation Docks; The Next Day- The group rushed to the docks with ferry tickets in hand.

"Got to move quickly... The last boat's about to leave!" Lawliana called to the group.

"There! I see it!" Brittany called. A large green cruise started to move away from the docks.

"Oh, no!" Lawliana called.

"I got this! Feet, don't fail me now!" Bradley called as he hoists Nepgear over his left shoulder.

"H-hey! What..." Nepgear told him as he launched her to the cruise full force. He then leaped off the edge of the dock and into the air. He lands on the massive deck and caught Nepgear in his arms.

"Never... Do... That... Again... Goodness, my heart stopped right there," Nepgear panted as she looked at him.

"Hey! We're not freakishly fast and strong like you! What should we do?!" Red called. IF sighed and nods at Bradley as he looked back at the group.

"We'll catch the next boat! Just make sure you don't goof off, okay?!" IF called.

"Right... We'll meet up in Leanbox!" Bradley called. He puts Nepgear down and sat on the railing. Nepgear looked down and sighed.

"Sorry about that... I acted on instinct," Bradley told her.

"Don't worry about it... I wish the others came with us," Nepgear told him as she leaned on the railing. The cruise left the docks and disappears from view.

"For now... We have at least 4 hours until we get to Leanbox. What do you want to do?" Bradley asked Nepgear as he looked at her. Nepgear looked up at him and sat up straight.

"What do you suggest?" Nepgear asked in a curious tone.

"Hmm... How about a little Truth or Dare?" Bradley asked.

"I've heard of that game before... But, I've never played it. How do you play?" Nepgear asked.

"The required person asks Truth or Dare. If the person answers Truth, a question is asked and they have to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. If the person answers Dare, they have to do whatever the person desires," a male voice answered.

"Wait... That scratchy voice. I know that voice," Bradley smirked as he turned to a small yellow haired boy, "Mikey!"

"Hi, Bradley!" Mikey smiled as he hugged Bradley.

"How are you, little guy?" Bradley smiled as he ruffled Mikey's yellow hair.

"Oh, you know... Same old," Mikey smiled.

"Who's this?" Nepgear asked as she knelt in front of the child.

"This is my little buddy, Mikey... He's a boy genius," Bradley said, "Where's your parents, little brother?"

"Is that really you, Bradley?" a woman called. A woman with peach blonde hair walked up to Bradley and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Cindy," Bradley smiled, "You look really good."

"Thanks," Cindy smiled.

"Nepgear, this is Cindy and Mikey Prince... Cindy and my mom were childhood friends," Bradley told Nepgear, "And, Mikey is Kitty's little cousin."

"Is Kitty here?" Mikey asked.

"Well... You just missed her. She'll be on the next boat," Bradley told Mikey.

"Aww... I wanted to say hi," Mikey pouted.

"Hey, no frowning... Remember. Always remember to smile," Bradley told Mikey.

"Ok!" Mikey smiled.

"There we go!" Bradley smiled. Nepgear was surprised... This kid and Bradley were like brothers.

"Cindy, Mikey... This is Nepgear, my girlfriend," Bradley told them.

"Hello... It's nice to meet you," Nepgear smiled as she turned and bowed to them.

"Oh! Miss Nepgear, are you a CPU?" Mikey asked.

"Well, not really... I'm a CPU Candidate," Nepgear said.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Mikey asked.

"Huh... Maybe," Bradley said as he folds his arms, "But, check this out... I'm a CPU Candidate, too." He transformed into Green Brother and bowed.

"Oh, cool! You look like Lady Green Heart!" Mikey gasped in awe.

"I know!" Green Brother smiled.

"So, you 2 are on your way to Leanbox?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Nepgear said respectfully.

"Oh, don't worry about being formal with me... Just call me Cindy," Cindy giggled, "Where are you going in Leanbox?"

"To see Chika," Green Brother said.

"The Oracle? Ah... So, she called you," Cindy smiled, "Well, we missed you back home."

"I know... I haven't been home in 3 years. My room must be a mess," Bradley said as he returned to human form, "Let's hope Chika hasn't tried to kill Bone while I was gone."

"Bone? Who's Bone?" Nepgear asked.

"My brown spotted Dogoo," Bradley told her.

"You have a Dogoo as a pet?!" Nepgear asked.

"When I was 10, I befriended a Dogoo and called it Bone," Bradley told her.

"Wha... Huh?" Nepgear asked in confusion.

-Leanbox; 4 Hours Later- Bradley, Nepgear, Cindy, and Mikey arrived at Leanbox and got off the ship.

"Ahh... Leanbox, I'm home!" Bradley called as he looked around.

"Hey, you!" A female voice called. Bradley turned to a female with long blue hair wearing a black blouse and skirt combo with black combat boots to match. She also had a tattoo of a music note on her left side and a mole on her right cheek.

"Lyrica?! Is that really you?!" Bradley gasped as he hugged her, "Girl, it's been forever since I last saw you!"

"It's real good to see you, too! How've you been?" Lyrica smiled as she looked at him.

"It's been hectic, let me tell you," Bradley told her, "Lyrica, you remember Mikey and Cindy... So, this is my girlfriend, Nepgear."

"Huh? Eek!" Lyrica panicked as she hid behind Bradley.

"What the goodness? She just said Eek and hid from me," Nepgear said sadly.

"No, it's not you... Lyrica's just a little timid around new people, that's all," Bradley told her.

"Really?" Nepgear asked as she looked at him.

"Really."

"Ok."

"Y-you 2 seemed to be in sync with each other," Lyrica stammered.

"It's okay, Lyrica... She's a friend," Bradley told her. Lyrica sighed and came out from behind Bradley.

"There... Better?"

"Mm-hmm," Lyrica said.

"Ok... So, where's Leanbox's Basillicom?" Nepgear asked.

"Just down the road... Now, I have to go. I have a concert to do," Lyrica said as she looked at Bradley.

"Ok... I'll see you soon," Bradley smiled as he hugged her.

"Ok... I hope you can come to my concert later today," Lyrica told him as she lets go of him. She turned and rushed off. She looked back and waved at Bradley. He waved back and smiled.

"Awww... You 2 should've been a couple," Cindy pouted.

"You act a lot younger for your age, Cindy... You know that, right?" Bradley told her.

"Hey! Watch your tone, young man!" Cindy told him.

"But, it's the truth!" Bradley told her.

"Yes... But, still," Cindy told him.

"Hey, big bro! Let's go to my house! I wanna show you a few things I made!" Mikey told him.

"Oh, really?" Bradley asked as he looked down at the boy.

"Yep! Follow me!" Mikey told him as he pulled Bradley by the left arm.

"Ok, I'm coming! Hold on!" Bradley called.

"You have to see what my son has in his lab," Cindy told Nepgear, "He's a boy genius, after all." Nepgear nods and followed Mikey and Bradley. Cindy followed behind them as well.

-Prince Residence; Later- "I found them!" Mikey called as he rushed into a large yellow living room. He held several different gadgets in his hands.

"I made these right after you left. I thought you might like these." Mikey hands Bradley the gadgets and Bradley looked at the many different gadgets.

"Huh... Wonder what this one is?" Bradley asked as he held up a silver handle.

"That one is my favorite... I call it the ShapeBlade! Just equip it to any sword or gun and it randomly becomes any type of weapon you desire!" Mikey told him.

"Oh, wow... Can I test it?" Nepgear asked.

"Here... Catch," Bradley told her as he tossed it to her and she caught it in her hands. She called her beam saber to her side and equipped it to her blade.

"Ok... What now?" Nepgear asked.

"Just think about it and it should change into your weapon of choice," Mikey said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The beam saber changed into a purple beam katana!

"That's amazing!" Bradley called as he looked at the beam katana.

"Mm-hmm... Just be careful not to spill any type of gas on it. It will explode," Mikey told them.

"Got it," Nepgear and Bradley said.

"Next, pick up the watch and put it on," Mikey told Bradley. Bradley picked up the green watch and snaps it on his right wrist. The watch automatically spurred to life.

"Heyllo, Bradley-san! I am Song, your personal servant," the watch called as a young red haired woman's head appeared on the screen.

"Whoa! What is this?!" Bradley asked.

"That's the Vanity Bracelet... But, she goes by Song," Mikey told him, "She's an artificial intelligence that I created myself and she acts as a map, hacker, accountant... Anything business or battle-related, she can do it."

"So, she's a variation of IF," Bradley said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What's an IF?" Cindy asked.

"A good friend of ours," Nepgear said.

"Anyway, this is awesome... Thanks, Mikey," Bradley smiled as he ruffled Mikey's yellow hair.

"You're welcome," Mikey smiled, "I have one last thing for you... I hope you remember this one." Bradley held up a gray flute chained to a silver necklace.

"This can't be... Mikey, you didn't," Bradley gasped.

"What is it?" Nepgear asked.

"This is an Ocarina... And, it's not any normal Ocarina. It's capable of summoning anything to Bradley's side!" Mikey told Nepgear.

"Really? Let's see..." Bradley said as he played a familiar song from a game he loved so much.

(It's not Zelda... I'm not really a fan of that game. Don't hate... Please? And, by the way... YES, I know that there was an Ocarina in Zelda. A/N.)

Then, all of a sudden... A blue hedgehog lands besides Bradley.

"Hah! That actually worked!" Bradley called as he looked at the hedgehog.

"What the? Where am I?" the hedgehog groaned as he shook his head.

"Hello... Sorry for the call in. My name is Bradley... And, I am a HUGE fan," Bradley told the hedgehog.

"You know me?" the hedgehog asked as he looked at Bradley.

"Yep... Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive," Bradley smiled as he helped the hedgehog to his feet.

"Heh... You know your stuff," Sonic smirked as he nods his head, "So, any reason why I'm not on Mobius?"

"Well... I tested out an experiment that my best buddy Mikey made for me; and, this is the result," Bradley told Sonic.

"You called me here... For an experiment? That sounds like something Tails would do," Sonic chuckled, "As long as Amy didn't follow me here, we're cool." Bradley then had a devilish smile on his face.

"Uh... What are you doing?"

"Oh, you done started something now," Bradley smirked as he played another tune on the Ocarina. Then, a pink hedgehog appears behind Sonic.

"Soniku!" she called as she tackled Sonic.

"Noooooo! You little!" Sonic called as he glared at Bradley's grinning face.

"Sorry, sorry... I had to troll you one time. It's because of Sonic '06... You need this," Bradley told Sonic.

"WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT! IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Sonic called as he continued to push Amy away from him.

"But, it happened... And, I freaked out over it," Bradley told Sonic, "So, enjoy this."

"You are so cruel!" Sonic panicked.

"I know... I'm sorry," Bradley sighed as he picked Amy off of Sonic.

"Hey! Put me down, you!" Amy told Bradley as she kicked him in the side.

"Oww... Ok, I deserve that. Listen... I'm really sorry for that, Sonic. But, I'm not a fan of Sonlise... SonAmy's where it's at, though!" Bradley said, "So, won't you at least give Amy a try?"

"All right... I guess," Sonic sighed.

"Thanks," Amy smiled as she looked at Bradley, "And, sorry for kicking you."

"I get kicked a lot, don't worry," Bradley told her.

"He really does," Nepgear spoke up.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Amy Rose!" Amy smiled as Bradley puts her down.

"Bradley Phoenix... This is Mikey Prince, Cindy Prince, and Nepgear," Bradley told her. "Hey, Mikey... How do I send them back?"

"Just play that same melody that you summoned them with and they'll go back to where they came from," Mikey told Bradley.

"Ok... Well, here's a trick question. What if there's no melody that I can play for the corresponding person? Like, say... If they're from a book series?" Bradley asked.

"Hmm... Why don't you try and play a melody you created yourself?" Mikey wondered.

"Ok... Let's try this one," Bradley said as he played a soulful tune. Then, a girl with fiery red hair lands on her back and held her head in pain.

"Oww... That hurt, Damn it," she groaned.

"Wow! That's some bright hair!" Amy said in amazement.

"Wha?! Talking animals?!" she panicked as she sat up.

"Stop... Before you freak the hell out, they're Mobian animals. They were born like this," Bradley told her.

"Um... Ok. Who are you, then?" she asked.

"Bradley Phoenix... And, you are?" Bradley asked her.

"Wisteria Rose Allgood," she told him, "But, I go by Wisty."

"Of course you do," Bradley smirked as he helped her up to her feet, "So, what can you do?"

"I'm a sorceress," Wisty told him.

"A what?" Cindy asked.

"You know, a witch," Wisty said.

"Hmm... Show me," Bradley told her. She sighed and her hair caught aflame!

"Ack! Put her out, quick!" Cindy panicked as she grabbed a nearby cup of water and threw it in Wisty's face.

"What the hell?! Don't do that!" Wisty coughed as her hair was extinguished.

"Phew... Another catastrophe adverted," Cindy sighed.

"Jeez, lady... You are rude," Wisty coughed as she shook her head and rinsed her hair out.

"Mom, that was bad," Mikey told Cindy.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry for caring for someone's life!" Cindy huffed.

"It's not that... Throwing water in someone's face is kinda rude. But, it's the thought that counts," Bradley told Cindy.

"Thanks, Bradley... I feel a little better," Cindy said.

"Ok, now... Let me explain how things work here," Bradley told Amy, Sonic, and Wisteria, "Listen up."

-End Part 1-

-End Chapter 16-


	17. Chapter 17

A Shade Of Green and Purple

Chapter 17: Home Sweet Home And Bringing Out The Speed

Part 2 Of 2

-Leanbox's Basillicom; The Next Day- "So, this is where you lived?" Wisty asked Bradley as she followed him inside. The others followed them inside as well.

"Yep... Hold that thought. CHIKA, I'M HOME!" Bradley called.

"Calm down, already... I'm coming," a woman's voice called as a young blonde walked up to them.

"Hi, Chika... How's it been over here?" Bradley asked her.

"It's... Been... Quiet," Chika said as she looked at them.

"What's wrong with her?" Cindy asked.

"She's probably mad at me for something... Or, is she hiding something?" Bradley thought as he looked at Chika.

"Er... I mean, no. It's all fine over here," Chika told him.

"She's definitely hiding something," Bradley thought as he nods his head, "But, to make sure she doesn't know that I'm on to her... I'll play along."

"Right... So, anyway... How about we catch up?" Bradley asked.

"And, what did you have in mind?" Chika asked curiously.

"How about a game?" Bradley asked.

"What kind of game?" Chika asked.

"Truth or Dare..." Bradley smirked.

"Oh, crap... He might be onto me," Chika thought.

"Hey, there you 2 are!" IF's voice called to them. The group went up to the others and stopped.

"Who're they?" Compa asked as she looked at Wisty and Sonic.

"No way... How?!" Blake gasped as he looked at Sonic and Amy.

"Wisteria Allgood?!" Nudge gasped, "From Witch & Wizard?! I love that book!"

"You also know me?" Wisty asked Nudge.

"Of course... When you took down The One, I was SO PUMPED! You are an inspiration!" Nudge said quickly.

"Well, I'm kind of... Flattered by those words. Thank you," Wisty smiled.

"How'd you get Wisteria, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Amy Rose here?!" Tristan asked Bradley.

"It's Wisty," Wisty said.

"Yeah, sorry," Tristan said.

"Thank Little Mikey here... He's Leanbox's resident boy genius," Bradley smiled as he pats Mikey's shoulder.

"Hi there!" Mikey smiled.

"I'm his mother, Cindy," Cindy smiled.

"Hello, Cindy," Compa smiled.

"Dude, you are hot! Definitely adding you to the hit that list!" Red smiled as she went up to Wisty.

"The what list?! Excuse me?!" Wisty yelled as she looked at Red.

"Don't mind her much, Wist... She's... Special," Bradley told her.

"Only Whit called me Wist," Wisty told Bradley.

"Oh, right... Sorry," Bradley said.

(Oh! I almost forgot... Instead of the older Bradley, I brought Wisty, Sonic, and Amy along for the adventure! Last additions, I promise! Hopefully... A/N.)

"Ahem! Can I get a word in, please?!" Chika called.

"Oh, right... This is Chika, everyone. The Oracle of Leanbox," Bradley told them, "Chika, these are my friends."

"Hello... I'm glad you came," Chika told them, "Let's get down to business... I heard about your heroics from Lowee; and, I wanted to personally congratulate you on your success."

"Aww, really? Thank you," Nepgear smiled. Bradley and Kitty looked at each other in silence and nods.

"So, I wanted to see the almighty girlfriend Bradley's so proud of... Besides, this is his first girlfriend."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Chika..." Bradley sighed under his breath.

"Wow... That's not being blunt at all, nyu," Broccoli said.

"I know you're not here to talk about just Gear," IF said as she folds her arms.

"Right... Actually, I did want to talk to Nepgear and Bradley about a certain monster in the area outside Leanbox. It's been wreaking havoc; and, I want to see your love power stop it in its tracks!" Chika said.

"You can't be serious... I know that's not Chika," Bradley thought as he groaned and slapped his forehead.

"You're worse than Red, you know?" Bradley told her.

"Hey!" Red said as she punched him on the left arm.

"Who says love power anymore? She sounds like Ms. Highsmith," Wisty said.

"Even I'm not that peppy," Nudge said with a sweatdrop.

"No... You're a lot peppier than that, Nudgie," Brittany said as she looked at Nudge.

"Thank you... Oi! Not cool!" Nudge fumed.

"Besides the love power, what kind of monster are we looking for?" Sonic asked with a stoic face. On the inside, he was laughing his butt off.

"It's a type of dragon that appears in the Marubaco Forest," Chika smiled as she hands them a picture.

"And, you just happened to have that handy?" Thorn asked.

"Seems pretty fishy to me," IF said, "Don't you think?"

"Very," Tristan agreed.

"Hey! I wouldn't lie to you all!" Chika argued.

"You've done it before to Vert and me," Bradley told her.

"Wha?! When?!" Chika called.

"When you lied about taking a bath with her a few years ago," Bradley smirked as he folds his arms.

"Gwah?!" Chika blushed, "P-preposterous!"

"Mm... And, what about breaking Vert's favorite BL photo and blaming it on me?" Kitty asked.

"Uh..." Chika said as she bowed her head, "I'm sorry... That kinda..."

"I'm kidding..." Bradley smirked.

"You and your jokes... They drive me nuts," Chika sighed as she shook her head.

"Usually, Kitty's the one with the jokes," Bradley told Chika, "And, I'm the serious one."

"I find that hard to believe," IF said.

"Shut up," Bradley sighed as he shook his head, "Anyway, we'll take care of it."

"Good luck!" Chika smiled as the group walked off. Then, Chika groaned and shook her head.

"That was way too damn close! That Bradley... He almost found me out!" Chika groaned as she... Pulled off her face to reveal Underling's face!

"The plan's falling into place... All that's left is for our special guest to give those brats what's coming to them for messing with ASIC!" Underling smirked.

-Marubaco Forest; Later- The group made to their destination and looked around. Cindy and Mikey decided to stay behind in Leanbox and hold down the fort... So to speak.

"Hey... Are you okay, Bradley?" Brittany asked as she taps Bradley's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm okay... Why?" Bradley smiled.

"You seem a little pissed off," Blake said as he looked at Bradley.

"No, it's nothing... I'm fine," Bradley smiled at his friends.

"Ok," Brittany said, "Just know that we're here for you if you need to talk, okay?"

"Thanks..." Bradley smiled.

"Hey, Bradley! I see something in the distance!" Nepgear called to him. He looked ahead and saw Nepgear looking right at a large red dragon flying around.

"Is that the dragon Chika was talking about?" IF asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Nepgear called as she summoned her beam saber, "Come on, Bradley! Let's take this one down together!" Bradley sighed and rushed over to Nepgear.

"Don't overdo it, okay?" Bradley told her as he pulled out his Claymore.

"Don't worry... We've got love power on our side!" Nepgear smiled as she winked at him.

"Oh, god... You don't really believe what Chika said, do you? True that we're stronger together... Wait. Now I understand why she thinks it's called love power," Bradley said, "Lily Rank, duh!"

"Let's show them our bond!" Nepgear called, "Processor Unit, activate!" A blinding light surrounds Nepgear and disappeared after a few seconds... But, Nepgear didn't transform!

"Uh... Gear?" Bradley asked.

"Huh? EEEEHHHHH?! M-my HDD is cancelled?!" Nepgear panicked as she looked down at herself.

"Wait... I wonder," Bradley said as he did the same. Nothing happened to him as well.

"Yep... Something's cancelling our HDD," Bradley groaned as he shook his head.

"What should we do?!" Nepgear asked.

"Listen... I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Bradley told Nepgear.

"Ok... I won't let anything happen to you, either," Nepgear told him. He smiled as he held his Claymore out in front of him. The dragon saw them and charged at them.

"Actually... This is a perfect time to try out a new move. **Phoenix Blade!** " The blade of his Claymore ignited into flames and he charged at the dragon. He leaped into the air and raised his Claymore into the air.

" **Take this! Chaos Phoenix Slash!** " Bradley yelled as he triple slashed the dragon and smashed it in the face with the handle of the sword. It crashed to the ground.

"This is my sword dance! **Mirage Dance!** " Nepgear called as she slashed the dragon 4 times and stopped.

"Next, this is a new attack! **Slash Wave!** " She puts the tip of her sword into the ground and swung the sword high above her head. A blue wave crashed into the dragon and knocked it onto its back.

"Nice! Now, take this! **Hyper X Slash!** " Bradley called as he cross slashed the dragon on the belly and destroyed it! As it disappeared into binary code, Nepgear hugged Bradley.

"We did it!" Nepgear giggled.

"Yeah... That was too easy," Bradley said as he looked back at the disappearing dragon, "That dragon didn't put up much of a fight... Something's off."

"You noticed it, too?" Sonic called as he walked over to them, "That dragon wasn't even trying to fight you."

"I think this is a trap," Bradley said. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared behind Bradley and knocked him and Nepgear to the ground!

"Gear! Brady!" IF called.

"What happened?!" Lawliana called.

"I knew it was too easy," Bradley groaned.

"Bradley Phoenix... We meet at last," the shadow said as it walked up to him and Nepgear.

"Who the hell are you?" Bradley asked as he stood up and helped Nepgear to her feet.

"Isn't it obvious, already? I always visited you at the Basillicom when you were younger," the shadow smirked.

"No... Wait a sec," Bradley said as he took a closer look.

"Is it an enemy?" IF called as she took a step forward.

"No... You have a funny way of greeting me, Sensei Daishi," Bradley laughed as he shook his head.

"Ah... You remember me!" the shadow laughed as an old man walked up to him and pats Bradley on the left shoulder, "I forget how much of a pushover you were at greeting people, Bradley... Then again, you are my student."

"Sensei, with all due respect... You kicked me to the ground without introducing yourself," Bradley chuckled. Daishi laughed again and hugged Bradley.

"Is it very good to see you again, my young pupil. Have you been taking care of my granddaughter?" Daishi asked Bradley as he looked at him.

"Granddaughter?" Compa asked.

"Hi, Granpa!" Kitty giggled as she hugged him tightly.

"Oof! Haha, it's good to see you as well, Katherine. I've missed you both," Daishi chuckled.

"Hold up... So, the old prune is on our side?" Red asked.

"Red, quiet! This is Daishi Senju, my grandfather," Kitty told them.

"Hello, sir... It's nice to meet you," Nepgear smiled as she bowed.

"Is everything all right, sir?" a woman called as she walked over to Daishi. She had red hair and green eyes and wore a type of maid outfit.

"Cave?!" Kitty and Bradley gasped as they looked at her.

"Bradley and Kitty? You two are looking well," Cave said as she hugged them both.

"My god, woman... You've grown! You're taller than me and Kitty now!" Bradley told her.

"I had a growth spurt," Cave said.

"Still can't smile much, huh?" Kitty asked.

"I rarely smile, you 2... You know that," Cave told them.

"Cave, these are our friends... And, my family," Bradley told her.

"You had siblings? I thought you were an only child?" Cave asked him.

"Me, too... But, Lastation's Oracle told me otherwise," Bradley told her.

"I see... So, you've been to other nations," Cave told him, "How was it?"

"I want to hear about this, too," Daishi said, "But, let's talk in a more safer location. Come... We shall continue at my dojo."

"Yes, Sensei!" Bradley said as he bowed.

"Of course, Granpa," Kitty smiled as she bowed as well.

-Senju Dojo; Later- "Ah... You've had quite the adventure, my young student," Daishi said as he stroked his long white beard.

"Yep... It was crazy," Bradley told Daishi.

"So, how about a cup of tea?" Daishi asked Bradley as he hands Bradley a cup of green tea. Bradley smiled and took the tea.

"Arigato, Sensei," Bradley smiled as he bowed. He took a small sip and sighed.

"That always hits the spot... No matter what."

"Yes... Now, I must discuss something important with you," Cave told him as she sat next to Daishi and looked at Bradley, "Recently, Chika has been acting weird... Very weird."

"I noticed... Who says love power anymore?" Bradley asked.

"Love power?" Cave asked seriously.

"Sounds like Chika has gone off her rocker," Daishi said.

"No... If she had, she would be talking about Vert a lot... But, she never mentioned Vert once while I was around her," Bradley told them, "I find that really odd... Don't you?"

"Yes... That woman lives off of Lady Green Heart," Daishi chuckled, "Ahem... Anyway, how should you go about it?"

"She doesn't know that I'm onto her... So, I'll keep an eye on her. In the meantime, I'm gonna head back to the Basillicom and check to see if Chika does anything else out of the ordinary," Bradley told them, "I have to tell my friends, too."

"Good... We need eyes in the inside at all times," Cave told Bradley.

"Could you watch over my group while I'm gone, Cave?" Bradley asked Cave, "I can't think of anyone else better suited... Well, Gear or Iffy could... But, still..."

"I'll take care of it, Brad... Don't worry," Cave told him.

"Thank you," he smiled. With that, he left out and went to his friends.

"Hey, Bradley... You okay?" Nepgear asked him.

"I have to go back to the Basillicom... After all, I still live there," Bradley told them, "I'll keep a close eye on Chika... And, if she's up to something, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Not a bad idea," IF said, "With eyes and ears on the inside, we can find out what's going on with her. It's the first rule in espionage."

"Wait... There are rules?" Wisty asked, "I wish I'd known that back then."

"Anyway, don't wait up," Bradley said as he turned and walked out.

"Wait!" Nepgear called as she rushed out. She hugged him from behind.

"Hmm?" Bradley said.

"Be careful, okay?" Nepgear told him.

"Trust me... I will be careful," Bradley smiled as he hugged her back, "See ya tomorrow." Bradley lets her go and walked out.

-Basillicom; Later- Bradley walked into the front doors of the Basillicom and looked around.

"Chika?! Where are you?!" Bradley called as he looked around. No reply.

"Hmm... Not here. Maybe in Vert's room?" Bradley thought as he walked through the meeting hall. When he opened the door to his adopted older sister's room, he got the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberry.

"Geez... After 3 years, it still smells sweet. That means... Chika isn't here. Strange," Bradley said as he sat on the large bed. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

-Flashback; 7 Years Ago- A younger Bradley sat on Vert's lap as Vert played some RPGs' on her computer. He pulled on Vert's sleeve and she stopped and looked down at him.

"What is it, little brother?" Vert asked him.

"Can we play a game together?" younger Bradley asked Vert.

"Of course... Just let me finish up here," Vert smiled as she looked back at the screen. She turned it off and held Bradley on her shoulder as she walked over to the bed.

"Now... What game shall we play today?"

"Sonic Heroes," Bradley told her.

"Ooh... That is an old one. We'll see who's the fastest," Vert smirked.

"You're on!" Bradley giggled. Not much later, Bradley and Vert were tied in wins and losses.

"Our last round... You are a good Team Dark player," Vert smirked.

"How are you better at me with Team Sonic?! That's not fair!" Bradley pouted.

"Oh, you know... There are ways," Vert giggled.

"Ooh... You are no fun," Bradley pouted. Vert pets Bradley's head.

"It is all right... Let's finish this and get you off to bed, ok?" Vert smiled.

"Ok!" Bradley smiled.

-Present- Bradley opened his eyes and sat up.

"Vert... I promise. I will save you... And, I won't let anyone hurt you again," Bradley said as he stood up.

"No, boss... Seriously. Those brats don't know about me impersonating the Oracle. No, I understand... Yes, boss. I will keep you posted. Linda out," a voice called. Bradley looked at the door and walked quietly over to the door. He opened it slightly and peeked through the crack. Underling stood in the middle of the hallway, holding a phone in her hand. She turned to the partially opened door and walked over to it. She opened the door... And looked around the empty room.

"Sometimes, I hate big places at night. One noise will creep you the hell out," Underling sighed. She closed the door and walked away. Bradley came out of the darkness behind Underling as his eyes were dark red when he glared at Underling.

"Huh?" Underling turned around quickly... And, nothing was behind her.

"Man... This place is creepy." She turned around... And, Bradley was right in front of her with an evil glare in his eyes. She screamed and fell back. When she looked back up, he wasn't there.

"What the hell?! What was that?!" Underling yelled as she quickly got up, "Was that crap real?! Real or not, I'm getting out of here!" Underling raced out of the Basillicom. Bradley appeared as soon as she left.

"Ha... Still got it," Bradley smirked as he pumped his fist into the air. His tail happily swung behind him as he turned on the Vanity Bracelet. IF's face appears onscreen.

"What's up?"

"I just got Linda good..."

"Underling?! Why is she at the Basillicom?!"

"I'll tell you everything later... I have something else to do."

"Ok... Be careful, then."

"Got it... I'll see you later, Iffy."

"Later." IF hung up and Bradley looked up.

"Only one thing left to do now," Bradley said as he left out of the Basillicom.

-End Part 2-

-End Chapter 17-


	18. Chapter 18

A Shade Of Green And Purple

Chapter 18: Heartbroken

-Downtown Leanbox; A Little Later- Bradley walked to a large park and looked around. Then, he heard a faint voice singing. He looked around and saw a blue haired girl holding a guitar and playing it as she sang a familiar song he knew too well.

"... All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed and confused

I was broken and bruised...

Now, I'm a warrior

Now, I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And, my armor...

Is made of steel you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And, you can never hurt me again..." the girl sang.

"Stacey?!" Bradley gasped as he rushed to her. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Bradley?! You're back?!" Stacey gasped as she hugged him.

"Yeah.. I just got back today. Why are you here?" Bradley asked, "What happened to your folks?"

"..." Stacey didn't reply.

"What?" Bradley asked.

"Dad's in the hospital... And, he's not doing so good. He's getting sicker... And, Mom left him 2 years ago," Stacey sighed.

"My God... Stace..." Bradley told her. She hung her head down.

"Hey... Look at me. It's gonna be all right... How about we go see 5pb.?" Bradley told her.

"But, her concert is sold out tonight," Stacey told him.

"Leave that to me," Bradley told her, "We'll visit your old man afterwards, okay?"

"Mm..." Stacey told him.

"Hey, don't give me that face... I know you," Bradley told her, "Garrett's gonna be okay."

"Ok," Stacey smiled. He took Stacey by the hand and rushed off.

-Concert Hall; Later- Bradley and Stacey made it to the concert and were immediately swept into a large crowd.

"Man, this crowd is huge! This is what a 5pb. concert is like?!" Bradley called.

"Yeah... This is nuts," Stacey called as she held onto Bradley.

"Um... I hope Gear and the others don't come here... I will not hear the end of this," Bradley thought as he shook his head.

"Bradley!" Nepgear called as she rushed over to him.

"Gear? Huh... Well, Damn," Bradley groaned, "This is not what it looks like."

"Girlfriend?" Stacey asked.

"Girlfriend... And, Planeptune's CPU Candidate," Bradley told Stacey. She immediately lets Bradley's arm go and stepped back.

"Umm... What's going on? I thought you were at the Basillicom?" Nepgear asked him.

"Well, I promised Lyrica that I'd come to her concert tonight," Bradley told her.

"So, who's this?" Nepgear asked seriously.

"I'm a friend," Stacey said immediately, "I don't want any trouble, please..."

"I'm not the jealous and scary girlfriend type," Nepgear told Stacey.

"Ugh... My heart," Stacey groaned, "You scared me half to death. He's all yours."

"Umm..." Bradley said.

"Oh, sorry... Anyway, we're actually here to check out the concert as well," Nepgear told Bradley.

"Right... So, where are the others?" Bradley asked.

"In the front rows," Nepgear told him, "Come on! The show's about to start!" She pulled him by the arm into the concert hall and Stacey followed them close behind. They made it to the front rows near the huge green stage.

"Wow... This is impressive. Lyrica, you've outdone yourself," Bradley smirked as he looked around.

"You think?" Kitty asked as she pats his shoulder.

"God Damn It! Don't scare me like that!" Bradley told her. Kitty giggled as she shook her head.

"Man, I don't do well in crowds," Thorn sighed as she folds her arms.

"You don't like crowds?" Compa asked her.

"Too many people in one place worries me," Thorn said, "Being a thief most of your life does that to you... You'd rather be alone than in a group of people."

"Thorn..." Bradley said.

"I'll be okay, little brother," Thorn said as she ruffled Bradley's black hair.

"All right, then..." Bradley smiled.

"Hello, everybody! Thanks for coming out!" Lyrica's voice called as she walked out onto the stage. The audience roared with applause. Suddenly, Bradley was hit with a wave of uneasiness. He held his head and looked down.

"Hey, Brad... You okay? What's wrong?" Tristan asked as he placed a hand on Bradley's back.

" **Haven't heard from me in a while, haven't you?** " Exe's voice called to Bradley from within his mind.

"Exe... What do you want?" Bradley groaned as he looked up. His eyes were dark red as bloody tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What the?! Guys, his eyes are bleeding!" Tristan told the others.

"What?! Again?!" IF yelled as she went to Bradley's side. A piercing sound filled Bradley's ears as he fell to his knees.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" Bradley groaned.

" **I'm giving you a hand... Something's amiss,** " Exe said told Bradley, " **Someone's gonna attack your friend up onstage.** "

"Could you not cripple me while you help me?!" Bradley snarled.

" **Sorry.. I love to troll you,** " Exe smirked.

"I swear... If you're lying to me..." Bradley threatened as he slowly got up. His eyes remained dark red as his teeth became razor sharp and his nails sharpened while his black hair grew spiky.

"Bradley?" Nepgear asked him.

" **I may be a troll... But, I have never lied to you,** " Exe told him. Bradley sighed and nods his head.

"So, where is this so called threat?" Bradley asked.

" **Look over yonder,** " Exe told him.

"Where's yonder?"

" **For God's sake... Above, you idiot!** " Bradley looked up and saw several thugs rappelling down the walls of the concert hall. Bradley then leaped onto the stage as the thugs surrounded Lyrica.

"Eek!" Lyrica screamed as one of the thugs grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Put me down, you fiend!"

" **Bloody Scythe!** " Bradley called in Exe's voice as a red scythe appeared in his left hand. The thugs looked at Bradley in shock.

" **Hey, boys... Remember me?** "

"It's the male CPU Candidate! Get him, boys!" the same thug that held Lyrica called.

"Bradley, help!" Lyrica called.

" **Just hold on for a little bit, 5pb... I will get these guys for you. Come get some!** " Bradley called as he charged ahead. He drop kicks a thug in the chest, knocking him back into the group of thugs. Bradley then held a blue orb in his right hand and threw it at the thugs.

" **Adamant Burst!** " The orb blew the thugs into the wall and they all passed out. Bradley then turned to the lead thug... Who held Lyrica at knifepoint.

"Take one more step... And, I cut the little bitch's throat," the thug told him. Bradley sighed and teleports behind the thug.

" **Do you really think you're gonna get out of this blunder that fast? Think again,** " Exe told the thug as he held the blade of his scythe to the thug's throat, " **I'll give you a choice... Die here or die another day. Frankly, I don't care which.** " The thug dropped the knife and raised his hands.

" **Good... Now, scram!** " The thug ran off; and, Lyrica hugged Bradley. The audience cheered and applauded... As if they thought it was part of the performance. Bradley's eyes returned to an emerald green color as he looked at Lyrica.

"Thanks... That was kinda scary," Lyrica said.

"Yeah... Sure am glad to show up at one of your concerts," Bradley told her.

"Yeah..." Lyrica smiled.

"Well, sorry about crashing your concert... Not my intention," Bradley told her.

"You're my childhood friend... How can I hate you?"

"I don't exactly know. Anyway, have a good show." Bradley walked offstage to the right and Lyrica smiled as she turned back to the audience.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone! Let's get ready to party!" Lyrica called. The crowd cheered and applauded as Lyrica grabs a guitar. Bradley looked back and smiled.

"You living the dream, Lyri... I promise you. I'll hold up on my dream and protect the world we love," Bradley smiled as he walked off. He went back into the audience and made it to his friends.

"That was awesome, Bradley! You saved 5pb.!" Stacey giggled.

"Yeah... Sorry. I forgot that Exe was a part of me," Bradley told them.

"Yeah... I remember," Nepgear told him, "That was a little scary, though..."

"Sorry, Gear... Didn't mean to scare you," Bradley told Nepgear as he pats the top of her head.

"Ehehe..." Nepgear giggled.

"You love her, huh?" Wisty asked Bradley.

"Yep... More than you think," Bradley smiled.

"I had a love like that once... But, he sadly died," Wisty told him.

"You mean, Byron Swain?" Nudge asked.

"..." Wisty didn't answer... Instead, she nods and sighed.

"Oh, geez... I'm sorry. Guess my mouth just ran that time, huh?"

"Yes..." Thorn told her. Nudge rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled nervously. Bradley shook his head as he turned back to the stage.

" **So, how fun was that? Come on, tell me,** " Exe said in a 'I told you so' tone.

"Shut up," Bradley sighed as he facepalm himself.

" **Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud... That was fun for me,** " Exe laughed. Bradley covered his face and groaned.

"You okay?" Brittany asked him.

"That form he took... Was that .Exe?" Sonic asked Nepgear.

"Wait... You know about that? How?" Nepgear asked Sonic.

"Yeah... It's the same as what Sonic and his friends went through," Bradley told Nepgear, "Took me this long to realize it... But, when I did... It came just like that. The game... Is was real, wasn't it?"

"Yep... I don't want to talk too much about it, though," Sonic told Bradley, "So, how did you come in contact with it?"

"Not that long ago... When we first got to Lowee, it surfaced when Nakor said something about me being evil. But, before that... I think it was active when the Deity of Sin came alive inside me," Bradley explained, "It's been lying dormant inside me for a long time... And, now... It's free and it wants to aide me."

"So, is it something we can trust?" IF asked.

"I don't have an answer for that right now..." Bradley said as he folds his arms, "But, for now... Let's leave this subject for another day." The group agrees and enjoyed the 5pb. concert.

-Later; Leanbox 1st Hospital- Stacey led the group to where her father was and sat right beside him as she walked up to him. A blue haired man laid in a bed as he had several tubes stuck inside his arms and a breathing tube connected to his mouth.

"Daddy... I'm here, Daddy. Please, wake up," Stacey sniveled as she held his left hand. The man slowly opens his eyes and looked over at Stacey.

"Stacey..." he said softly as he moved his hand to the top of Stacey's head and proceeded to pet it softly, "Thank goodness you're okay..."

"I'm sorry I ran away, Daddy... I won't leave you again," Stacey told him. She hugged him and he smiled as he hugged her back.

"Aww..." Red said.

"Stace..." Bradley thought as he folds his arms.

"Stacey..." Kitty thought. Stacey lets go of her father and looks at the group.

"Who are they?"

"They're my friends... You remember Kitty and Bradley, right?" Stacey told him.

"Lady Green Heart's brother and Master Senju's granddaughter, right?" the man said.

"It's nice to see you again, sir... I'm sorry this happened to you," Kitty said as she bowed.

"Garrett... I can't imagine what you and Stacey are going through right now. But, it'll get better... I promise," Bradley told the man as he walked up to him.

"Thank you, Bradley... Are they friends of yours?" Garrett asked Bradley.

"Yeah... This is Sonic, Amy, Wisteria, Nepgear, IF, Compa, Lawliana, Blake, Bruce, Tristan, Nudge, Brittany, Thorn, Lenny, Mikey, Cindy, and Red. Friends... Family... And, loved ones," Bradley told him, "What exactly happened to you?"

"I have HIV," he told Bradley.

"Wait, what?! How?!" Bradley asked seriously.

"Even the doctors don't know... My time is coming... And, it's soon," he said.

"No..." Bradley said, "There's nothing we can do to help you?"

"I'm sorry... There isn't anything you can do for me," Garrett said sadly.

"How long?"

"About a week at most..."

"That's not too long."

"No... It isn't."

"Garrett..."

"Don't feel sad, kids... Stacey, you keep on living and make amends with your mother. Life is too short," Garrett told Stacey.

"Daddy..." Stacey sniveled.

"..."

"Hey, no frowns... I'm actually happy."

"Why?" Thorn spoke up.

"I got to see my little girl grow up... That's good enough for me," Garrett smiled.

"You always find a way to smile, Garrett... I always liked that about you," Bradley said.

"Hey... You are one of a kind, Bradley... Never forget that. I should've told you that before you left," Garrett smirked.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind... In the meantime, I'll leave you and Stacey alone for now. Spend some time together," Bradley smiled as he turned to the door.

"One last thing, kid," Garrett said as Bradley reached the door. Bradley looked over to Garrett and Stacey.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about Lowee... Keep doing what you're doing."

"I will... That's a promise." With that, Bradley looked at his friends and motioned for them to follow him. They all left after him. Stacey broke into sobs as she bowed her head.

"My little girl... No more crying. Don't take life for granted, okay?" Garrett told her. She looked up and hugged him.

"I love you so much, Dad! I love you!" Stacey sobbed.

"I love you, too... You and Diane both," Garrett smiled as Stacey lets go of Garrett and stood up. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Garrett closed his eyes and fell asleep. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and Garrett was blown off his bed!

"What the?!" Stacey gasped as she turned back to her father's hospital room. She quickly opened the door and saw her father laying on the floor.

"Daddy!" She raced over to her father's side and checked on him. He had no pulse as blood dripped from his mouth. Also... There was a metal pole sticking out of the left side of his chest. She screamed as she saw the amount of blood pouring from her dying father's wound.

"DADDY!" Stacey screamed as she held him in her arms. She bawled as she rocked back and forth. A shadow hovered in the distance with a wicked smile on its face. It was pleased with what it had done. Its blood red eyes glowed in the starry sky as it laughed maniacally. It disappears as some nurses and doctors raced into Garrett's hospital room. The group also raced into the room and stopped at the horrific sight.

"Holy..." Wisty gasped as she covered her mouth. Bradley's eyes glazed over as he walked over to Stacey. She looked up at him and shook her head. The shadow appeared behind Bradley as he trembled with rage.

"This is what happens when you cross ASIC, brat... Remember that," the shadow whispered into Bradley's right ear. Something snapped inside Bradley as he heard those words enter his ears and process into his brain. The hospital began to shake as his hair began to glow a crimson red.

"Huh? What's this?"

"You did this... YOU DID THIS!" Bradley roared as he looked back at the shadow with unbridled rage surging inside of him. He grabbed the shadow by the face and slammed it into the wall, cracking it apart!

"Why do you care about that man? He's not your father," the shadow told Bradley. Bradley lets go of the shadow's face and kicked it in the chest, pushing it through the wall. It fell to the ground below as Bradley leaps after it. He caught up to it in midair and began to punch it nonstop while free falling. When the shadow and Bradley reached the ground, they created a crater right in front of the hospital and were stuck in the middle of it. Bradley stood up and walked over to the shadow. He stood over it as it tried to get up.

"This is my home... That man you killed was like family to me... I'm not gonna let you walk away from this!" Bradley yelled as he stomped on the shadow's head several times. The rest of the group finally caught up and stood on the outside of the crater and saw Bradley stepping on the shadow's head. He stopped and pressed down hard on its skull. It screamed in agony as Bradley pressed down harder.

"No, Bradley! You'll kill him!" Nepgear called as she slid down into the crater.

"..." Bradley didn't respond as the red aura around him turned black.

"Oh, shit..." IF swore.

"The Darkening!" Lawliana gasped. Nepgear reached the bottom of the crater and raced to Bradley's side. She hugged him from behind and didn't let him go.

"Die..." Bradley snarled as he continued to press down on the shadow's skull.

"Bradley... Please... Don't do this... You'll become like the ones who killed your parents," Nepgear begged him. Bradley stopped and raised his foot from the shadow's skull. The black aura disappears as he and Nepgear sunk to their knees. Tears streamed down his and her cheeks as she held him close.

"I'm sorry... Stacey, I'm so sorry," Bradley said sadly.

"It's okay... She'll forgive you," Nepgear said softly.

"Garrett... I caused this..."

"No... You didn't kill him. Trust me... This wasn't your fault."

"Gear..."

"Shh... I'm here... No more crying, okay? I will never leave you... I promise."

"Gear... I-I..."

"It's okay... I love you, too."

"Don't leave me to the Darkening..."

"I won't." Nepgear pets Bradley's short black hair as she hummed softly.

"That was terrifying... He almost..." Amy sighed with relief.

"Succumbed to the Darkening again? This is getting too close for comfort," Blake sighed.

"Ge-Ge... Brad-Brad..." Compa said as she folds her arms, "Your love is powerful."

"She brought him back from the darkness... That is a powerful love," Wisty said as she nods her head.

"This doesn't faze you?" Tristan asked.

"Pearce was kind of the same way when he was possessed by his father... He didn't want to hurt me that much," Wisty told Tristan.

"That sounds... Sad," Bruce said.

"It was... Man, love is scary," Wisty sighed.

"Amen to that," Kitty agreed.

"Totally scoring points with me," Red smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Blake groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Aww... Meanie," Red pouted.

"This girl is something fierce," Wisty said as she looked at Red.

"You have no idea," IF muttered. Nepgear helped Bradley to his feet and both of them climbed out of the crater.

"Big bro... You okay?" Mikey asked Bradley as he rushed up to him.

"Sorry you had to see that, little buddy... That must've be real scary, huh?" Bradley asked Mikey.

"A little bit," Mikey said as he twiddles his index fingers. Bradley ruffled Mikey's hair.

"Don't worry... I won't try to do that again in front of you, okay?" Bradley told Mikey.

"Ok," Mikey smiled.

"There's that smile," Bradley smiled as he wiped his tears away.

"Yeah... That reminds me of Tails," Sonic said as he looks at Amy.

"It kinda does," Amy said.

"Who do we remind you of?" Blake asked as he and Bruce walked up to Sonic.

"Silver and Shadow," Sonic said with no hesitation.

"Of course we do," Bruce said as he nods his head.

"Everyone..." Stacey's voice called as she walked up to them. Bradley looked up and saw her angry scowl on her face.

"I know... I'll make ASIC pay for what they've done," Bradley told her as he stood up.

"Please do... I detest fighting... But, I know you'll win and avenge my father!" Stacey told him.

"Yeah... This is a promise from Bradley Phoenix!" Bradley told her as he did a thumbs up to her. She nods and did the same to him.

-End Chapter 18-


	19. Chapter 19

A Shade Of Green And Purple

Chapter 19: Faker

-The Next Day; Leanbox's Basillicom- Bradley sat up in his bed and looked around. He got up and slipped into a pair of green shorts and a green flannel shirt. He then walked out of his room and into the foyer... Where his friends were waiting for him.

"Good... We're all here. Where's Chika?" Cave asked.

"She's not here? Huh, I wonder..." Bradley said as he folds his arms.

"Hey... Have you been experiencing nightmares, Bradley?" Brittany asked Bradley all of a sudden.

"As of late? No, have you?" Bradley asked her.

"Yes... I don't want to talk too much about it," Brittany said as she folds her arms to her chest, "They're getting worse by the day, though."

"Talk about it later... We have to look for Chika," Cave said.

"Ok," Brittany said as she nods her head. Bradley puts a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Whatever happens, I'll protect you. I promise," Bradley told his twin sister. Brittany smiled back at him.

"Thanks... Let's go," Brittany smiled. Nepgear suddenly gaped in shock as she looked past Bradley and Brittany at something. It was a apparition of her older sister and an older version of Bradley looking right at her.

"Huh? Does anyone else see that?" Nepgear asked in shock as she points at the apparitions. Everyone looked in confusion at where Nepgear was pointing and then back at her.

"What do you see, Gear?" IF asked her.

"An older version of Bradley and Neptune," Nepgear answered.

"Huh? But, I don't see anything there," Red told Nepgear, "Are you losing your mind, perhaps? Don't worry... I'll still love you nonetheless."

"Redhead, shut up!" Bradley snarled as he smacked Red in the back of the head.

"Owwie... That hurt," Red pouted as she rubbed her head.

"She has no filter," Wisty sighed as she shook her head.

"Again... We know this," IF said.

"Well, you could be looking at Lost Souls," Wisty told Nepgear.

"Wait... Aren't Lost Souls usually dead people?" Nudge asked.

"Well, yes..." Wisty said.

"But, Neptune's not dead!" Nepgear argued.

"And, I'm still here," Bradley told her.

"Well, there's one more theory... She could be taking a glimpse into the future," Thorn said. Her siblings glanced at Thorn in confusion.

"I thought that ability is called Dimensional Scream," Brittany said.

"Well, it was kind of a stretch," Thorn said.

"Wait... What are the symptoms of Dimensional Scream?" Bradley asked Thorn.

"Dizzy Spells... Blood from your eyes... Massive headaches... Um, what else? Oh, right! The person with these symptoms will also experience severe pain all over the body after the symptoms occur," Thorn told him.

"Oh, my... Ge-Ge has something like that?" Compa asked Thorn.

"Possibly... Or, Bradley has it. Nepgear could be seeing things," Thorn said.

"I'll take a wild guess and say Bradley has that ability, nyu," Broccoli said.

"Nepgear could be imagining things," Bruce agreed.

"Aww... But, I'm not lying," Nepgear told them sadly.

"Relax, Gear... They're just clowning you," IF smirked.

"It's not funny," Nepgear pouted.

-Outside Basillicom; Downtown Leanbox- The group walked around Leanbox, pondering what their next move should be.

"So, what to do now?" Blake asked. Lenny looked ahead and saw Uni walking around with a determined expression on her face.

"Is that... Lady Uni!" Lenny called as he rushed over to Uni.

"Lenny, wait up!" Compa called as she chased after her boyfriend.

"Wait... That's Uni! Why is she here?" Nepgear asked as she followed Compa. The group followed her and they stopped in front of a surprised Uni.

"Hey, Uni... Been a while, huh?" Bradley asked as he walked up to her.

"Hey... I'm a little busy right now. Have you seen that Nakor guy anywhere?" Uni asked him.

"My uncle? No... Not since Lowee," Bradley said, "Why?"

"I lost something rather important to me... And, I think Nakor stole it from me. I heard he and that Underling ran here. I'd figured that I'd chase them here," Uni told him.

"Hold on a sec... Was it a locket?" Bradley asked seriously.

"Huh?! How'd..." Uni asked as Bradley took the locket out from his hidden inventory.

"I kinda picked it up and forgot about it when we met again in Lastation after that horrible fight. I'm really sorry, by the way," Bradley told her as he hands it to her. Uni looked at the locket and sighed.

"Thanks... That's a huge load off my shoulders. Also..." Uni said as she punched him in the face.

"Oww!"

"Next time, you'd better watch what you say!"

"Ok, jeez! I've been hurt enough this past week!"

"Good... Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait, Uni!" Nepgear said. Uni stops and looked at Nepgear as she puts the locket necklace around her neck.

"Can you do us a huge favor?"

"Fine... What do you need?" Uni asked.

"You see..." Nepgear said and explained the situation to her.

"Sounds like a fake to me," Uni said, "You guys can't be serious... You've actually fallen for that?"

"Nope... Well, not me. Kitty and I know Chika better than anyone," Bradley told Uni, "She and Vert raised me... I know how she acts."

"You knew she was faking?! Why didn't you tell any of us?!" IF yelled as she glared at him.

"Well... I didn't want to let her know I was on to her. And, after we'd meet with her... I'd forget to mention it to you," Bradley told IF.

"You are something else," Wisty smirked.

"Well, I try not to be," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Hmm... I see. You're stupider than I originally thought," Sonic said as he folds his arms.

"WOW! Sonic shut you down!" Bruce said as he doubled over in laughter.

"Dude!" Bradley snarled as he glared at Sonic.

"We're even," Sonic smirked.

"Wha... Ugh, I give up," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh, Bradley..." Nepgear said as she pets his head. Bradley had a dark cloud hovering over him as he looked at Nepgear.

"Man... That must've really hurt him," Brittany said.

"Apologize, Sonic!" Amy scolds Sonic.

"Wait, why..." Sonic said. Amy smacked her signature Piko Piko hammer over Sonic's head and glared at him.

"Uh... Ok, I'm sorry!" Sonic panicked as he quickly backed away from Amy.

"I'm sorry I forgot about it... It really slipped my mind," Bradley sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it's cool," IF smiled, "Look, we'll be fine."

"Hey... Um, can I ask?" Uni asked.

"Sure... What's up?" Tristan asked Uni.

"Well... I need advice on a boy," Uni blushed. Everyone stopped to look at Uni in shock.

"The actual Fu..." Bradley said.

"Bradley..." Compa scolds him.

"What?!" Bradley asked.

"What kind of advice do you need?" Compa asked Uni as she walked up to her.

"Well... I like this boy back home at Lastation. He always came to check on me and to see how I was holding up without my sister around. I may have a crush on him," Uni told Compa as she pulls her to the side.

"Aww... Is Uni in lo-ove?" Red teased as she slid over to Uni and Compa.

"Screw off, Red!" Uni snarled as she shoved her away.

"Hmm... Has he asked you out yet?" Compa asked.

"Um..." Uni said.

"He did, didn't he?" Red giggled.

"I swear, Red..." Uni warned Red.

"Come here, loudmouth," Bradley sighed as he pulled her away.

"Uni, if he asked you out... Tell him yes. It's how Lenny and I are a couple," Compa smiled.

"What's his name?" Nepgear asked.

"Byron Masters," Uni told them.

"What?!" Blake yelled.

"Friend of yours?" Bradley asked.

"More like rival!" Blake told Bradley, "But, he loves his lolis!"

"Ehh?!" Uni blushed heavily as she folds her arms across her small chest.

"He's a lolicon?" Tristan asked, "This is the first I'm hearing of this..."

"I know..." Brittany agreed.

"Uni, he means no harm... He does love you," Blake told her, "Trust me..." Uni looked down and sighed.

"I guess... I can consider a date as soon as all this ASIC business blows over," Uni sighed.

"Well, that's solved... How about we head back to the Basillicom and find that fake Chika?" Bradley asked as he looked at the others. They agreed and followed him to the Basillicom.

-Back at the Basillicom- The group arrived and found Chika sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"What are you guys doing back here?!" Chika gasped.

"Huh... Didn't expect such a cold greeting," IF smirked.

"So, we never got to play our little game of Truth and Dare... How about it? Unless, you're scared," Bradley taunted as he stood in front of Chika.

"Me, scared of you? Please," Chika smirked as she turned her head.

"Then, game on... Truth or Dare?" Kitty asked Chika as she also got in Chika's face.

"Truth," Chika told her.

"Is it true that you LOVE Vert?" Kitty teased.

"W-what are you saying?!" Chika panicked as she puts her hands on her chest.

"Answer the question! The world wants to know!" Sonic called as he shone a flashlight in Chika's face.

"Uh... I plead the Fifth?" Chika told them.

"Strike One! The real Chika would always say My Darling Vert! Strike Two! She would always confess her love for Vert up front for everyone to see!" Bradley smirked as he held up 2 fingers.

"What the hell?! I already have 2 strikes?!" Chika snarled.

"You get 5 strikes... Lose them all; and, you lose," Uni told Chika as she also walked up to Chika.

"Grr... Fine. Dare," Chika snarled.

"Hmm... I got one," Red smirked as she looked at Chika, "I dare you to kiss Nepgear."

"Ehh?!" Nepgear, IF, and Bradley yelled.

"What the hell?!" Bradley yelled as he glared at Red.

"Not those kind of questions!" Wisty told Red as she punched Red in the back of the head.

"Ignore her dumb ass and do this instead... Confess everything you know about ASIC," IF ordered Chika.

"Umm..."

"What's the matter, Chika? Afraid of a little dare?" Kitty taunted.

"You 2 are enjoying this, aren't you?" Tristan sighed.

"Quite a bit, actually," Bradley smirked.

"They're up to no good, I hope... I mean, yes," Chika stammered.

"Why so flustered, Chika? Hiding something?" Bradley pestered as he got in her face, "Maybe you're not who you say you are. Strike 3! 2 more!"

"What's 2 plus 2?" Compa asked Chika. Everyone stopped and looked at her, including Lenny.

"What?"

"Compa, be honest with me... Do you know what 2 plus 2 is?" Lenny asked Compa as he held her shoulders.

"Lenny, I'm not that dumb... It's..."

"Hold that thought... Let's see if Chika knows," Bradley said as he looked back at Chika.

"5," Chika said confidently. Bradley busted out into laughter as he fell over, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"My god... If the people followed someone like you, I pray for their safety. Strike 4," Wisty smirked as she shook her head.

"The answer's 4, by the way," Compa told Chika, who was blushing from embarrassment, "The same answer goes for 2 times 2. You didn't go to school, did you?"

"Don't tease me," Chika muttered under her breath. Bradley stopped his laughing fit after a few minutes and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I didn't even go to school... And, even I know 2 plus 2 is 4. Whoo, that was good," Bradley smiled, "I feel so much better now."

"You are such a jerk," Chika scoffed as she looked away from him.

"Yeah, yeah... Doesn't matter, though. The Chika I know taught me everything from math to history," Bradley said simply. Chika froze as she looked at him. Bradley smirked devilishly at her.

"Uni and Kitty, you're up. Ask her," Sonic said.

"Oh, I got the perfect dare," Kitty smirked as she cracked her neck.

"Truth!" Chika panicked as she quickly got to her feet.

"Can't get out of this one, Chika Faker," Broccoli said simply.

"So, you were the one who called them here... As well as me and Lowee's CPU Candidates. Besides, we hadn't met before... So, how'd you know about me?" Uni asked.

"Rom and Ram are here, too?! Where?!" Nepgear asked as she walked up beside Uni.

"In a second, Nepgear... Watch this," Tristan said as he touched her left shoulder.

"Well... Umm... I already knew?" Chika said.

"Likely story, nyu," Broccoli said.

"Yeah... Sure, you know... Just like you know me back in Lastation when we kicked your scrawny butt, Underling," Uni said simply as she nods her head with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Like hell I remember that! You brats made me the laughingstock after that incident!" Chika snarled and her eyes widened.

"Game... Set... Match," Bradley smirked as he high fives Uni and fist bumped Sonic.

"..."

"I'm gonna give in my Guild License immediately," Thorn said as she shook her head.

"I'm with you on that one, sister," IF sighed.

"I know my facts, Linda... And, you can't fool me twice with the same trick," Bradley said as he walked up to Chika and grabbed her face. He rips it off to reveal Underling's face underneath, "You got the others because they don't know Chika like Kitty and I do. If you wanna fool someone... Make sure you got your facts straight and your game face on." Bradley strips Underling of Chika's outfit and shoved her back onto the ground.

"Next question... Where is Chika, you bastard?"

"I ain't telling you crap!" Underling snarled as she glared at him. Bradley looked back at Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey... Would the Ocarina's call still work if 3 people are present at the same time?" Bradley asked Mikey.

"I haven't exactly tested that theory out yet... Why?" Mikey asked him.

"This is as good of a time as any... And, I have the perfect person to call here. You guys might wanna step back," Bradley told them. They followed Bradley's command as he played a whimsical tune into the Ocarina. Suddenly, a woman wearing a silver breast mail armor shirt with a blue skirt appeared beside Bradley. She had long scarlet red hair and blue eyes.

"No! You didn't! That's overkill!" Kitty laughed.

"Who is that?" Brittany asked her.

"I'll let her introduce herself," Kitty told Brittany.

"What is this strange place?" the woman asked as she looked around.

"No time to explain the situation in full, Miss Scarlet... She's the enemy," Bradley told the woman, "By the way, you are amazing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she told Bradley.

"Sorry... My name is Bradley... And, that girl... Along with some help, killed my parents. Now, she's taken a friend of mine hostage and is not telling me where she is," Bradley quickly explained.

"I see... I will get some info out of her, no problem," she smirked as she cracked her neck and walked over to Underling.

"Wait... Are you serious?! Hold on!" Underling panicked as she crawled backwards away from the woman.

"Before I beat you to a bloody pulp... My name is Erza Scarlet. Remember it," she told Underling as she grabbed Underling by the shirt collar.

"Erza Scarlet... Wait! From Fairy Tail?!" Brittany gasped as she looked at Erza, "How could I forget about her?! She's my favorite character! Man, I feel like a ditz! I even got the Fairy Tail mark right here!" She pulled her shirt down to show the Fairy Tail mark on her left shoulder. Erza stopped and glanced over at Erza.

"You got a tattoo?" Bradley asked Brittany as he looked at the mark.

"When I was 10," Brittany said, "It's been a while since I last seen Fairy Tail. Forgive me for my rudeness." Brittany bowed to Erza.

"Hmm... Someone here bears the Fairy Tail mark. I will investigate the matter later... For now, this girl is gonna pay for her sins," Erza said as she looked back at Underling. She headbutts Underling and punched her to the ground. Underling held her head in pain as Erza walked towards her.

"W-Wait! Don't I get a 5 second Headstart?!" Underling panicked.

"No," Erza told her as she summoned out a silver broadsword.

"Wait! Have mercy!" Underling panicked.

"Umm... Shouldn't we..." Nepgear said.

"It's best to let Erza do her thing... I do not want to get in the middle of that," Kitty told Nepgear.

"But, what if..." Nepgear said.

"I know what I'm doing, Nepgear... Let me handle this," Erza told Nepgear. Nepgear nods and held Bradley's hand.

"Hey, Uni... I have to thank you for your help. Without you, everyone would've thought I was crazy. Well, Kitty helped as well... But, still!" Bradley told Uni. Uni sighed and nods her head.

"Yeah... I owe you after you gave me my locket back. Now, we're even," Uni told Bradley as she smiled at him. Underling slowly got to her feet and glared at Bradley.

"Ready to give up the information?" Erza asked Underling as she cracked her knuckles. Underling instead ran off.

"You're kidding me! You're not getting off this time, Linda!" Bradley snarled as he races after her.

"Does she always run off?" Erza asked the group.

"Pretty much every time we see her," Brittany said.

"It's becoming a chore, nyu," Broccoli said.

"Pretty much," Lenny sighed.

"That is a disappointment... Such a coward," Erza said as she called back her sword, "Let us make haste and chase after her."

"Agreed... She still has Chika in her clutches," Cave said as she raced out after Bradley. The others followed Bradley as well.

-Underverse; Later That Day- Bradley stopped and looked around. He snapped his fingers and sighed.

"Lost her! Damn, she's fast! Maybe I should take lessons from Sonic on speed," Bradley said as he looked around. Suddenly, he heard several voices yelling at the same time from far away.

"What is that?! Is that the gang?!" Bradley raced towards the sounds of the craziness and saw the group surrounded by Dogoos!

"Aww, what the hell?! What is this?! A Dogoo herd?!" he yelled as he looked in shock.

"Hey, instead of gawking... Help us get rid of these things!" IF yelled.

"But, I don't know any good attacks to clear crowds of enemies!" Bradley told IF.

" **Yes, you do... Now** ," Exe told Bradley as Bradley held his head in pain.

"What are you..."

" **Remember that particular anime you stayed up to watch with Lyrica when you were young? Naruto Shippuden, was it? You can summon him here, you know,** " Exe told him.

"Oh, yeah! But, the more time I take..." Bradley said as he held out his right hand at his side, "I have to do this myself, anyway." A blue sphere spiraled in the palm of his hand as he closed his eyes. The sphere grew to a large startling size as he opened his eyes.

"Whoa! That's..." Tristan gasped.

" **This is it! Sage Art: Odama Rasengan!** " Bradley yelled as he raced towards the group. He shoved the sphere into the Dogoo herd and knocked them away from his friends.

"Ewwy... Nasty, my clothes are soaked in goo," Compa whined as she wiped off her skirt.

"That was interesting and gross at the same time... I have not encountered an enemy like that back home," Erza said as she shook her hair out.

"Are you guys all right?" Bradley asked as he placed a hand on Nepgear's shoulder. She looked up at him and nods her head.

"We're fine... That was stupid!" IF snarled as her eyes blazed with fire.

"Whoa... Iffy's still pissed off," Nudge panicked.

"Yep... Hate the fanservice," Blake smirked.

"Man, IF reminds me so much of Knux with that temper," Sonic said.

"I agree..." Thorn said.

"Ok... Let's keep going further inside. This is where Underling ran, anyway," Bradley told the others.

"She will not get away that easily next time," Erza snarled as a vein appeared on her forehead.

"That's scary..." Uni said as she came up to them, holding her black assault rifle in her hands.

"Uni? Oh, yeah... I still owe you, huh?" Bradley asked.

"It wasn't that long ago, dude..." Uni told him as a sweatdrop trailed down her forehead, "Also, Nakor was spotted here yesterday. I will get him... I promise."

"Good... We're on the same page," Bradley said as he looked behind him. Some sort of giant turtle was charging towards them. It was being followed by several more turtles and large dragons.

"What the hell?!" Erza yelled as she summoned a 2nd sword to her side.

"That's a lot of dungeon bosses at once... We may be in trouble," Thorn said.

"Chika's in here somewhere... I'm not leaving without her!" Bradley said as he held his Claymore out in front of him, "I'm coming to save you, Chika! Just hold on! ShapeBlade, Twin Claymores!" A second Claymore appears in his left hand as he charged towards the monsters.

"God, he's so reckless!" Sonic groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"I like his determination, though... Admirable," Erza smirked, "I shall assist you all as much as I can. Requip!" She was surrounded in a bright light and changed into a silver dress with wings.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor! Man, to see it in real life! Catch me, Blake... I'm gonna faint," Nudge smiled as she fell back. Blake caught her and sighed.

"I personally like her Seduction Armor... But, that's just me. She is smoking hot," Blake muttered as he held Nudge in his arms.

"I heard that, young man..." Erza said as she glared at Blake. He gulped as she turned to him.

"Uh... Please don't kick me in the nuts," Blake said sheepishly.

"I will deal with you later," Erza told him seriously as she turned from him. Brittany swore she saw a small blush on Erza's cheeks when she turned away from him.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Tristan asked as he looked at Blake.

"Nothing... I ain't trying to have a black eye," Blake said. Erza raced after Bradley as Tristan sighed. Uni, IF, and Nepgear followed Erza.

"Here we go, boys and girls! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" a strange voice called out of nowhere. Bradley double slashed a turtle, slicing it into binary code as Erza kicks a dragon and sliced it down the middle, turning it into binary code.

"I should've called Natsu, too," Bradley thought as he blasted a dragon in the stomach with a white beam, "He would've gone all Dragon Slayer on these dragons." Sonic spin dashed into an incoming turtle and knocked it into a wall.

"Amy, now!"

"Here I go!" Amy called as she slammed her hammer into the turtle's open stomach. It disappeared into binary code as it fell sideways.

"Nice one, Amy!" Sonic smirked.

"Ehehe... Thanks, Sonic," Amy giggled.

" **Terra Crash!** " Kitty called as she slammed her massive hammer onto a dragon's head. Bruce used his psychokinesis to levitate a turtle and a dragon into the air.

"Thanks, buddy! **Chaos Bolt!** " Blake yelled as he shot a black lightning bolt at the monsters. They disappeared into binary code as soon as the bolt hit them.

"Nice teamwork, guys!" Thorn called as she grabs a dragon by the tail and flung it behind her. It sailed a long ways to the wall behind Thorn.

"That throw... Where did you learn it?" Lenny asked Thorn as he shot several arrows at an incoming turtle.

"I taught it to myself," Thorn smirked as she puts her hands on her hips.

"You must be enamored with yourself, huh?" Bradley asked with a sly smirk.

"I'll let that one slide, jackass," Thorn told him.

"Rude!"

"Heh..."

"Yo! Incoming!" IF called as she backflips out of the way. A fireball raced towards them.

"Requip!" Erza called as she raced towards Thorn and Lenny. She changed into a red suit of bikini armor with wings on her back again.

"That's the Flame Empress Armor!" Nudge called as she woke from her slumber.

"Finally... I can stop carrying you," Blake sighed as he helped Nudge to her feet.

"Rude!"

"That's what I said!" Bradley told Nudge.

"Well, I don't need to hold back... Do I?" Blake asked as he removed the gloves on his hands.

"Wait... Does Blake have..." Sonic gasped.

"Inhibitors on his wrists? Yes," Tristan told Sonic, "Not only is he like Shadow... He has Shadow's abilities!"

" **Chaos Drive!** " Blake called as he turned a crimson red and clenched his fist.

"Yeah... I can see the resemblance," Sonic said.

"Let's do this..." Blake smirked as he raced towards the incoming creatures.

(From here, I will try to keep up with all characters and what they do. Just putting it out there... A/N.)

He slammed a dragon down to the ground and headbutts an incoming turtle, knocking it towards a nearby wall. Erza stabs the turtle in the gut, killing it on contact. It disappeared into binary code as she pulled the sword out. Bradley and Nepgear triple slashed a turtle into binary code as IF drop kicks a dragon in the face and Compa and Lenny continuously shot arrows and bullets into it. It disappears into binary code as well and Compa kissed Lenny on the cheek.

"Aww... Thanks, Compa," Lenny smiled.

" **Ex Multi Blaster!** " Uni called as she blasted a crowd of turtles into binary code.

" **Take this! Swift Strike!** " Red called as she slashed a dragon in half with a red toy disc.

" **SkyFury Routine!** " Tristan yelled as he slashed a dragon into pieces as he continuously swung it onto its body.

" **This piercing light shall be your downfall! Heaven's Judgement!** " Thorn yelled as she held her left hand to the sky and brought it down onto a group of dragons. A piercing light dissolved the dragons into binary code.

" **Meteor Dive!** " Lawliana called as she drove her buster sword into a dragon's skull and slashed it down the middle. It disappears into binary code as well.

"How many of these guys are there?!" Erza called as she lands beside Blake.

"Beats me... I stopped counting after 50. This is getting tiresome," Bradley called as he looked back at her.

"Then, it's time to end this in one fell swoop. Let me be the one to land the final attack," Blake told Bradley.

"No! That's a dangerous plan, Blake! Using a large scale attack while you use Chaos Drive will strain your body beyond the point of reason!" Brittany told him as she bashed a turtle's head in.

"No other choice, anyway... Everyone, fall back and save the rest of your energy!" Blake orders the group.

"What attack are you going to use, Blake?" Tristan asked as he rushed up to his brother.

"Chaos Nova..." Blake told him.

"What?! No!" Thorn objected.

"What's Chaos Nova?" Bradley asks his siblings.

"A devastating attack that obliterates everything in a 30 mile radius," Brittany told Bradley.

"Uh... Won't that destroy this place?" Red asked.

"..." Blake didn't respond as he nods his head.

"You do realize Chika is here, right?" Bradley told Blake as he grabs Blake by his shirt collar, "I'm not letting you do that! Besides... I was starting to get used to having brothers and sisters! No way am I letting you go that easily!" Blake sighed as he looked down.

"Well... I was saving that for a last resort if it ever came to that," Blake told Bradley, "I could use Chaos Blast as well. It's a lot weaker than Chaos Nova. It won't blow up this place... But, it'll get the job done."

"You couldn't do that in the first place?!" IF yelled as she glared at Blake.

"When I'm using Chaos Drive... My mind goes fuzzy sometimes," Blake explained as Bradley lets him go, "Here we go..." Blake was surrounded in a red dome as Bradley backs away from Blake.

" **CHAOS... BLAST!** " The dome expands and blew all the creatures back, evaporating them into binary code. Blake sank to his knees as the red aura that surrounded him disappears. He coughed out blood onto the ground as he sat on his hands and knees.

"Blake!" Bradley yelled as he raced towards Blake's side and placed a hand on the middle of his back. Blake gasped and panted as he began to pass out. Bradley held his older brother as Blake leaned on Bradley.

"He'll be fine... He just used a lot of power," Tristan said as he walked over to Bradley.

"That was amazing... But, he almost killed himself," Bradley said as he puts Blake on his back and carried him, "He has to control that power... It looks unstable when he takes off those gloves."

"It is unstable... Chaos Energy is tricky that way," Tristan said.

"If he had training from Knuckles and Shadow... He would be a force to be reckoned with," Sonic said as he went over to them.

"Right... Well, for now... Let's find Chika. Is everyone okay to keep going?" Bradley called. They all agreed and followed Bradley and Tristan deeper into the Underverse.

-A Little Later- The group came to a stop near a supposed dead end in the dungeon.

"What the hell?" Lawliana groaned as she slapped her forehead, "Are we lost?"

"We shouldn't be... This is as far as the dungeon goes," Cave said.

"Hmm..." Bradley said as he sets Blake with his back facing the wall.

"What is it, Bradley?" Nudge asked him.

"I feel... A gust of wind from up ahead," Bradley told them as he took a few steps towards the dead end. He placed a hand on the wall... And, it went straight through! The wall was an illusion!

"I figured... This is why we can't seem to find Underling anywhere," IF said as she walked up to Bradley's left side. She and Bradley went through the wall at the same time and was greeted by a small ledge that overlooks a vast river of lava.

"Wow... There's a whole nother section to this place," Bradley said as he looked around. He looked up and cried out in shock. A cage swung back and forth from the ceiling... And, in it was Chika and a brown spotted Dogoo!

"Bone! Chika!" Bradley called. Bone's black ears perked up and the Dogoo went to the edge of the cage. It barked happily as it saw its best friend down near the lava.

"Are you both okay?!"

"That's a dumb question! We're in a cage over a pit of lava!" Chika snarled as she also went to the edge of the cage and grabbed the hot bars. She cried out in pain as she held her burning hands.

"Right... Sorry! I'll get you down as soon as I can!" Bradley called. Cave and Nepgear came through the fake wall and went up to IF and Bradley's side.

"What should we do?" Nepgear asked worriedly. Bradley folds his arms and tapped his foot rapidly.

"Anything?" IF asked him after a few seconds.

"Wait... I got one idea," Bradley said as he turned Super Sayain, "Wait here." He flew up to the cage and grabbed it. He lets go immediately and shook his burning hands.

"Yeah... Cage is hot. Sorry, forgot to mention," Chika told him.

"That rules out that option," Bradley grumbled as he pulled out his Claymore, "I have one more idea... This may get a little bumpy."

"What are you doing?" Chika asked as he flew up to where the chain was holding the cage up and quickly slashed it in half. The cage quickly plummeted to the lava flow below.

"You idiot!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Bradley called as he flew under the cage and held it up using his Sayain strength. Chika crashed to the cage floor and hits her head against the metal surface.

"Oww... Thanks, Bradley," Chika groaned as she held her throbbing head. Bone barked happily as it bounced up and down on Chika's back.

"Get off me, Dogoo!"

"Sorry, Chika... That was the only thing I could think of at that point of time," Bradley told her as he flew over to the others and sets the cage down.

"I know... But, being here for several days have made me all sweaty and cranky," Chika told him, "Get me out of here, please."

"One second..." Bradley said as he sliced the bars off of the cage. Bone hops into Bradley's arms and furiously licked his face as Chika hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, sweetie... 3 years is a long time to not see someone," Chika told him as she ruffled his blond hair, "Where did you get blond hair?"

"I'm a Super Sayain now... I can change my hair to black to blonde," Bradley told her, "And, check this!" His hair returned to black as he transformed into Green Brother.

"Oh my god... You're..." Chika gasped, "It's true..." Chika looked at him in surprise as she hugged him again.

"When our big sister Vert sees this, she's gonna flip!" Chika giggled. Bradley looked up at Chika as she looked back down at him.

"Oh... Vert's still..."

"It's okay... I'll get her back. With this, I'll get her back," Bradley told Chika as he held out his hands.

"I'm sure you will, buddy," Chika smiled.

-End Chapter 19-


	20. Chapter 20

A Shade Of Green And Purple

Chapter 20: Through The Fire And Thunder

-Leanbox's Basillicom; Later That Day- The group went back to the Basillicom with Chika. Chika sighed as Compa wrapped her hands in gauze.

"Thank you, Compa... That feels a lot better," Chika smiled as she looked at her.

"No problem for a nurse in training!" Compa smiled as she nods to Chika.

"Glad you're doing better, Chika... Could you explain how you got kidnapped in the first place?" Bradley asked her as he placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Well, this horrible man named Nakor kidnapped me and began to feel me up all over. Ugh, it was horrible," Chika gagged as she shuddered.

"Wait! Nakor was here?!" Bradley gasped, "That means..."

"My Intel was right," Uni said as she walked up to Chika, "Listen, Chika... Where is he?"

"Back at the Underverse," Chika said, "He'll know that I was freed and come here."

"Well... I have a plan, then. Chika, first of all... Do you know where the Mascot is?" Bradley told her.

"You doubt me? I'm the Oracle of Leanbox! Of course I... Used to know where it is," Chika told him.

"It got stolen, didn't it?" IF groaned as she shook her head.

"Well, yes... When I got kidnapped," Chika told her, "ASIC has it for now... And, it's possible that they're in the same place as where I was held."

"Which comes to my plan... Half of us will stay behind to guard Chika and the Basillicom while the rest of us go and rescue the Mascot," Bradley said.

"Divide and conquer?" Thorn smirked.

"Exactly," Bradley nods as he smiled.

"Good idea... We won't have to worry about Chika while we're out there," Erza said.

"Hey!" Chika pouted as she sank to her knees. Bradley pets her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, Chika... Kitty and I still love you," Bradley smiled.

"Thanks, buddy," Chika smiled.

"As for who's staying... Sonic, Amy, Tristan, Nudge, Lawliana, Broccoli, Thorn, Roxanne, and Lenny. You guys stay here and guard Chika. The rest are staying with me to rescue the Mascot," Bradley told the group.

"Are you sure about this, nyu?" Broccoli asked Bradley.

"Yeah.. I'm pretty sure. Nakor doesn't look the type to give up on anything," Bradley told Broccoli, "I can trust you with leading this group?"

"What?!" Tristan yelled.

"Before you argue, Broccoli is great at snap decisions and quick judgments," Bradley told him, "It's not that I don't trust you or Thorn... I do, but..."

"I'm not petty... I understand," Thorn smiled.

"Good... Let's quickly set out, guys," Bradley ordered as he and his group set out for Underverse once again.

"Good luck, little brother," Tristan said.

-Underverse; A Little Later- Bradley's group arrived at the dungeon's dead end and stopped.

"This is it... This is where the lava pit was. But, I'm a little worried," Bradley said.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Well... I have no idea where to start looking once we go inside here," Bradley told her.

"Look, we'll figure it out once we get there. Come on," IF said as she went into the fake wall.

"So assertive," Erza said as she folds her arms.

"That's Iffy for you!" Compa giggled.

"Yeah... Well, let's follow her," Bradley said as he also went into the fake wall. The group followed Bradley as well.

"Hmm... Strange," Erza said as she looked at the empty cave ahead of them.

"Wasn't this a huge river of lava when we came here a few hours ago?" Blake asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait... Let me see what happened here," Bradley said as he knelt in front of the cliff edge and touched the rocky ground underneath.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked him.

"I saw this in a Pocketed Monstrosities game once... Give me a sec," Bradley told Erza as he closed his eyes. A few seconds passed by and his left eye began to bleed. He opened his eyes and held the right side of his head.

"You picking up anything?" Brittany asked him. He nods as his vision began to blur before him. A scene played before him and he saw a woman dressed in a blue dress holding her hands above her and water rained down onto the lava, cooling it on impact.

 _"There... The lava is gone for now. That should last at least for the rest of the day. That man better be right... Erza and Gray have to be here somewhere,"_ the woman said as she looked around and hops to the cooled ground below her. She rushed ahead to the cave depths. The vision flashed white and Bradley's vision returned to normal. He stood up and shook his head as he stretched his aching body out.

"Looks like you saw something," IF said.

"Tell us, please!" Compa said excitedly.

"I think I just saw Juvia in my vision... She cooled the lava with water," Bradley said.

"Juvia?! But, how?!" Erza yelled.

"She mentioned you and Gray, too... But, how is that possible? I called you here today, right?" Bradley asked as he folds his arms.

"Something isn't right, Big Bro... Someone might be summoning people here like you," Mikey told Bradley.

"It's likely," Bradley said, "Well, not much we can do at this point but to find the truth for ourselves. Come on... The lava flow will be returning in a few hours." The group followed Bradley through the cave and came to a stop when they heard a scream from deep in the cave.

"That was Juvia!" Erza gasped as she raced ahead.

"Erza!" Blake called as he raced after her. Erza came to a stop and gawked in shock at the sight before her. Juvia was pinned up to the wall by a long black haired male with metal piercings on his body.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?!" Erza yelled. He turned to her and smirked. He had a dark aura surrounding him.

"The Darkening?! Holy Crap!" Bradley gasped.

"What is the Darkening?" Erza asked him.

"Basically, this enemy we're facing is controlling him through his anger," Bradley told Erza, "If we don't free him... We might lose him to ASIC." Erza clenched her fist as she glared at Gajeel.

"What are you gonna do, Scarlet? I still have Juvia," Gajeel taunted.

"Gear, I need you now!" Bradley called as he called out his Claymore. Nepgear came to his side as Bradley transformed into Green Brother. She transformed into Purple Sister and both of them nods to each other.

"Don't forget about me, you 2!" Uni called as she transformed into Black Sister and held her giant bazooka in front of her.

"Aww, look... Kids that want to fight," Gajeel smirked as he lets Juvia go. She sank to the ground and held her left arm as Erza raced to her side.

"Are you all right?" Erza asked Juvia.

"I am all right... Gray is up ahead," Juvia told Erza.

"Really?! All right, then! The rest of you, get to the Mascot and take care of business! Uni, Gear, Erza... Give me a hand!" Bradley ordered, "IF, I leave the rest to you for now!"

"Roger that!" IF agreed, "You heard the man! Move it or lose it!"

"Good luck!" Blake called as he and the others raced after IF.

"I always wanted a chance to face Gajeel in battle..." Bradley said as he summoned a second Claymore to his side.

"Requip!" Erza called as she changed to a pair of red sweatpants with orange and red flames etched on the bottom of the pants and gauze wrapped around her chest as her long scarlet red hair was tied in a ponytail.

"The Japanese Cloth, right? Kitty actually cosplayed in that outfit when she was 11," Bradley told Erza, "But... Chika quickly shut her down and forced her to wear something else."

"Huh... Well, that must've taught her an important lesson," Erza said.

"Yeah, probably," Bradley said as he looked at Erza, "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yes... Let's do this," Erza said as she summoned 2 katanas to her sides.

"Are you all done with the bullshit?" Gajeel sneered as he glared at them.

"Well, pretty much," Bradley said as he looked at Gajeel with a sly smirk.

"Ok, then... Die!" Gajeel roared as he charged at them.

" **Desperado!** " Uni yelled as she shot multiple bullets at Gajeel and halts his advance.

" **I'll shred him with my Panzer Blade!** " Nepgear called as she charged at Gajeel. His skin hardened with steel as she slashed him several times.

"Heh..." Gajeel smirked.

"Nepgear, get back!" Erza called.

" **Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!** " Gajeel roared as he shot a massive silver and black beam right at Nepgear, blowing her into the cave wall.

"Gear!"

"Nepgear!" Uni and Bradley yelled at the same time. Erza charged at Gajeel and slashed at him several times. He parried all of her attacks and kicked her backwards. She skids across the ground and charged again at him.

"Bring it, Titania... I'll show you despair," Gajeel smirked. He dodges her attacks and headbutts her. She held her head as Gajeel continued to punch her in the gut.

"Leave her alone!" Uni yelled as she shot at him. He dodged out of the way and charged at Uni. Suddenly, a fist knocked him down to the ground and a figure stood in Gajeel's way.

"Who is that?" Gajeel snarled.

"Gajeel Redfox... This is a surprise," the figure told him.

"Do I know you?" Gajeel snarled.

"Nope... But, I know her," the figure smirked.

"Byron?" Uni asked as the figure moved his red hair out of the way of his face.

"Stand back, Uni... I'll handle this," Byron told her.

"Byron..."

"I'll be okay... I have you watching my back, right?"

"..."

"Don't worry..."

"Ungh!"

"Hmm?" Gajeel was in pain as he held his head.

"Is the show of love and affection breaking through to him?" Bradley thought as he held Nepgear in his arms, "Then... I got the perfect idea!" He pulled out his Ocarina and played a tune from Fairy Tail. A young woman appeared beside Erza and looked around. She had short blue hair and green eyes.

"Levy!" Erza gasped as she stood up.

"Where am I?" Levy asked as she looked around.

"Huh?" Gajeel groaned as he saw Levy.

"Gajeel?! Are you okay?!" Levy gasped as she went up to him.

"Wait, Miss Levy! That's not a good idea!" Nepgear groaned.

"Grr... I..." Gajeel snarled as his fist turned into a steel beam.

"Gajeel... What happened to you?" Levy asked Gajeel as she walked up to him. He glared at Levy as he took a step towards her.

"It's not working! We have to help her!" Nepgear called.

"Wait for it..." Bradley said to Uni as she began to charge ahead. Gajeel lowered the steel beam as his face softened.

"There it is..."

"Levy? What you doing here, squirt?" Gajeel groaned as he held his head.

"Gajeel!" Levy smiled as she hugged him. The dark aura around him disappeared as he sunk to his knees. He was visibly exhausted.

"Good to have you back, Gajeel..." Erza smiled as she went over to him and Levy.

"What happened? I can't really remember anything," Gajeel told Erza.

"Beats me..." Erza told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, that problem is resolved... We should catch up with the others," Uni told Bradley.

"Right," Bradley told Uni. He then looked at Nepgear with concern.

"Are you good to keep going?"

"Mmm... I'll be okay," Nepgear told him as she got off his shoulder.

"That's good... We'll go on ahead, Erza. Take care of Gajeel," Bradley told Erza. She nods and the 3 CPU Candidates flew off after their friends.

"Who are they, Erza?" Levy asked as she helped Gajeel to his feet.

"Goddesses and a demigod," Erza said simply.

"What?!" Gajeel yelled as he looked at Erza, "No way those kids are gods!"

"They're gods... Trust me," Erza told him.

Uni, Nepgear, and Bradley caught up with the group within a few minutes of flying and stopped when they saw them fighting Nakor... And, losing.

"Let's give them a hand," Bradley told them as he called his 2 Twin Claymores to his sides. He flew straight at Nakor and double slashed him the chest. He fell backwards and held his chest as he glared at Bradley.

"Long time, no see... Uncle," Bradley sneered at Nakor. Nakor laughed as he stood up.

"If it isn't the prodigal son," Nakor laughed as he glared at Bradley, "How's the evil life treating you?"

" **Why don't we find out now?** " Exe called as Bradley's eyes became black. Nakor and Bradley clashed with each other as Nepgear checked on everyone. Uni sat on a high platform and laid on her stomach as she positioned her gun in front of her.

"Here we go..." Uni thought as she loads her gun with a round of bullets. Bradley tossed his Claymores into the air and dodges Nakor's incoming punches by swiftly maneuvering his body left and right. Bradley caught one of Nakor's punches and bent his wrist back. Nakor grunted and kicked Bradley in the side. Bradley flips Nakor onto his left side and flung him into a wall. Nakor bounced off the wall and lunged at Bradley. Bradley caught both of his Claymores at the same time and held them at his sides. He then brought them in front of him in a cross sign.

"What is he doing?" Brittany asked as she looked in awe.

" **Through Celestia above, this dance will slice you into ribbons! Celestial Break!** " Bradley called as he disappeared. He reappeared and vanished again, slashing Nakor multiple times as he did so. Nakor stopped and cried out in pain as Bradley continuously slashed him. Bradley skids to a stop and looked back at Uni.

" **Take this! Ex Multi Blaster: Mode Empress!** " Uni yelled as she fired a large yellow beam at Nakor. He looked behind him in fear as the blast encased him. Then, a huge explosion followed suit.

"Nice shot," Bradley called to Uni. She held her gun up and smirked as she gave a thumbs up to him.

"That was amazing!" Red called as she raced over to Bradley.

"Nicely done, Brad and Uni. We got the Mascot, too," If called as she walked over to him with a green orb in her hands.

"That was most impressive, CPU Candidates of Leanbox and Lastation," the Mascot said happily.

"Anything for my home," Bradley told the Mascot, "If you don't mind me asking... Would you like to go with us to save the CPUS?"

"Hold! We need Chika's approval for that matter!" Cave told him.

"But, I'm the CPU Candidate of Leanbox," Bradley told her.

"Actually..." the Mascot said.

"Yo, it ain't over yet!" Underling called as she stops in front of the group with Nakor's arm on her shoulder.

"That was a most impressive combo. I am satisfied with the result... No effect at all," Nakor smirked as he appeared beside Underling.

"I forgot he was a ghost," Bradley groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"So, how do you fight a ghost?" Red asked.

"Using force doesn't help," Bradley sighed.

"What about..."

"Freezing it won't help," IF said.

"I don't see you coming with some bright ideas," Brittany sighed.

"What about Demonic Inferno? The flames of that particular attack scorches even spirits," IF told her.

"No... He'll just jump out of that with no problem," a voice called as a black haired male walked over to them.

"Gray, my love!" Juvia called as she hugged him.

"Hey, let go!" Gray called.

"Anyway... What do you suggest?" Bradley asked Nepgear. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing, huh? I got nothing, either," Bradley told the group.

"Wait... Shouldn't you have run away by now?" Red asked Underling.

"I ain't gonna run away all the time, you know," Underling told them.

"Yes, you do... You've done it every single time," Bradley told her.

"Shut up!" Underling snarled, "This time, I ain't gonna run! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Well, at least the rat isn't here to bother Compa," Brittany said.

"Thanks for leaving me, Chu!" Warechu called as he raced towards Nakor and Underling.

"You were too slow getting here," Underling told Warechu.

"Mister Mouse? Why are you here?" Compa asked Warechu.

"You had to say something," Bradley told Brittany.

"My bad," Brittany said. Warechu looked at Compa and gasped, hearts in his eyes.

"My dear Compa, Chu!" Warechu called as he rushed to Compa. Brittany punts Warechu clear across the cave. He crashed to the wall and slid down to the ground.

"Get blocked, stupid rat!" Brittany told Warechu.

"Oww, Chu... That really hurt," Warechu groaned as he held his head.

"That's one thirsty rat," Blake said as he shook his head.

"We know," Bradley sighed.

"Look, we're not in the mood to deal with you today... Piss off," Brittany told Nakor and Underling. Uni returned to human form as she slid down a cliffside and lands beside Byron.

"Well, I'm here for him... He won't get away this time," Uni said as she points her rifle at Nakor.

"You really think that puny gun would work against me?" Nakor laughed. Uni growls as she points it towards Nakor's head.

"Remember... I used to torture your older sister," Nakor laughed.

"Wait... I thought you didn't know him, Uni," Brittany said.

"I didn't... But, I remembered something Noire told me before. This is the same man who kidnapped Noire before they went into battle with ASIC," Uni snarled as she took a step forward.

"This man?!" Byron yelled as he glanced at Uni.

"What are you talking about?" Bradley asked.

"It happened a year before they were being held captive... Noire was out of it; and, she was paranoid to the point that she looked over her shoulder every second. Nakor was the one who gave her that burn mark on her left shoulder... If you looked in my locket," Uni told him.

"I don't remember seeing any burn mark on her shoulder..." Bradley told Uni.

"I remember... Noire..." Byron said sadly as he hung his head.

"So, he tortured a CPU... That's an act of treason," Brittany snarled.

"Uh, what?" Bradley asked Brittany, "Oh... Never mind. My mind went blank for a sec. Why would you do something like that?"

"It's fun," Nakor smirked.

"FUN?!" Brittany yelled as she clenched her hammer in her hands, "You think kidnapping and torture is FUN?!"

"Yes... I do," Nakor laughed as he glanced at Brittany. She was surrounded in a dark red aura as she glared angrily at him.

"Is she undergoing the Darkening?!" Blake gasped.

"No... It looks similar to my Exe form," Bradley said as her form changed drastically. Her hair grew longer as her teeth grew into 2 inch fangs and her nails sharpened into 3 inch claws. Her eyes became blood red and jet black as she was covered in a blood red aura.

"Holy..."

"What is going on with her? I've never seen Brittany change into this," Blake told Bradley.

"She's my twin... Which means she also has an evil side she can barely control. Question is, how did she hold this back for so long?" Bradley explained as he folds his arms.

" **Grr...** " Brittany snarled as she took several steps forward. Then, she vanished into thin air and reappeared in front of Nakor. She shoved the palm of her hand into his face and knocked him to the ground. Blood drips from his nose as she knelt in front of him.

" **How does it feel, huh? This isn't one of your torture sessions, Uncle.** " Brittany grabbed one of his legs and threw him halfway across the cave. She vanished again and reappeared above Nakor. Brittany tackled him into the ground and continuously scratched him from head to toe with her claws. Dark red blood stained her clothes as she got off of him and cracked her neck. Out of nowhere, something pierced right through her left shoulder!

"Britt!" Blake and Bradley yelled at the same time as she fell forwards and held her bleeding shoulder. Her blood stained her white blouse as she returned to normal.

"Ugh... What hit me?" Brittany groaned as she sat up.

"I did..." a voice called as a cyan blue haired male stepped out and smirked as he held a smoking gun in his hands.

"Randall?!" Blake snarled. Brittany completely froze on the spot as she heard Blake called Randall's name.

"Brittany... It's nice to see you again. How's my ex?" Randall smirked.

"Who exactly are you?" Bradley asked him.

"My worst nightmare..." Brittany thought. Bradley looked over at Brittany and blinked as he heard her thoughts.

"Did I just..."

"Yeah... I heard you."

"This guy... How bad is he?"

"Evil villain bad."

"Warren bad?"

"Worse..."

"Oh, boy... We got a crazier man than Warren on the loose?"

"Pretty much.. I thought he was dead."

"Why?"

"Umm..."

"Did you..."

"No... It was an accident."

"What happened between you two?"

"2 years of abuse..."

"Wow..."

"I know..." Brittany shuddered as she sat there, shaking her head.

"Britt... I will not let him get you," Bradley told her seriously as he knelt beside her and held her in a protective hug.

"You, protect her? What can you do, pal?" Randall smirked as he points the gun at the twins.

"This is the one of those times I'll rely on you, Exe... Show this bastard the error of his ways," Bradley said as a dark aura surrounds him.

" **Ooh... I love this,** " Exe smirked, " **Let's give him a taste of his own medicine!** " Bradley faced Randall and Nakor with a furious glare in his eyes as his hair began to grow spiky and glow a bright red.

"Body, don't fail me now! **Burnout, unleash!** " Bradley roared.

-End Chapter 20-


End file.
